After all, Tommorow is another day
by Thehumanlibrary
Summary: This takes place after 'The One' and between 'The Heir' cause, you know, there was nothing on it. It starts off a bit slow but I swear it picks up. Enjoy! R&R... (rated T just in case) On Hiatus just for a bit. I have major writers block but I swear I'm not giving up on this
1. Chapter 1

America's POV

He sleeps so peacefully. I swear I could watch for hours and not get tired of looking at his

handsome features. He's got these long black eyelashes that rest slightly on his cheeks and a firm jawline I love to trace and wish I could draw. He sleeps with a slight smile on his face and I just know that he is good. My daddy would be proud, I married the best man a girl could ask for. He's strong and confident, he is kind and you know he won't hurt you intentionally because he's just that kind of a man. He is an excellent husband and will be a great dad one day.

We've been married for three months now and I'm finally getting a little used to being queen. So far, my family has moved into the house Maxon bought me (including my sister Kenna, brother in law James, and little Astra. Not Kota though...) I'm trying to get some more schools up and running by working with Kriss, and we luckily (knock on wood) have not been attacked again. So that's the rundown and while it's not super amazing, it's still my life and I love it.

By the way did I mention that Maxons advisors are "suggesting" (more like forcing) that we produce an heir soon. And by soon I mean in the next couple years. I wanted to wait, personally, but I've decided that if they want me to have a baby that I'll be fine and I can just wait till the last minute.

Right...

I wake up to Mary knocking on my door with my morning V.I.P guest... Food! I turn and see my handsome husband sleeping next to me and dismiss Mary with thanks. I decided to wake up Maxon by leaning over and softly kissing him on his ears, and then going to his nose, eyes, cheeks, and finally his mouth. By the time I get to his lips, he is slightly awake and wants more than my swift little kiss but I make sure to not let him. As I get up and go over to get our food from the tray, he yawns, rubs his eyes like a little kid, and looks at me with a pout, saying

"Why must you torment me."

I bring our food back and set it on the bed being sure not to spill anything and lean up, saying, "Because I love you. And as your wife, and best friend, I can torment you without getting in trouble."

"Oh is that so?" He contradicts

"Yes that is so" I say setting our food on the dresser to the side of our bed

As soon as I set the food down Maxon pulled me back and started tickling me on my tummy where he knows I'm most ticklish.

"Maxon! Stop stop, I'm begging you" I squealed, each word filled with numerous giggles.

"Oh what was that? Was the queen begging her king for mercy? I'm sorry I couldn't hear anything." He said about to burst with laughter.

"Yes, yes I give in, please!" I laughed hard and was having trouble getting out each word.

"Yes, well what my queen wants, my queen gets" he said letting me go "And maybe next time you won't tease me as much my dear." He whispered with a kiss.

"What did you just call me" I said glaring at him

"Nothing my love I just said I was getting the food." He said pretending to look frightened

"Yeah that's what I thought"

and as I continued to make jokes with my husband and eat our delicious meal, all I could think was, I couldn't ask for a better life and someday I will get to bring my kids into this world where they will never feel unloved or unwanted, because the love my family has is everlasting and always growing.

After our breakfast, Maxon gave me a kiss on the nose and I left his room to go into my own. I only ever use my room for getting ready honestly and to be perfectly blunt, we don't need two rooms. For as long as I'm living, I America Schreave will always sleep in a bed with my husband. We have also decided to make my old room a nursery for when we have a baby. Not saying that we will anytime soon, but with rebel attacks and all, we would want our children close. As I was thinking about these things, I heard a knock on the door and my new maid Camille came in. It was still hard what with Lucy leaving and Anne being... Gone, but Camille was great and a huge help. She was also very clumsy and bit new too though

"Why hello. Good morning ma'am"

"Oh Camille please just call me America. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Camille giggled and said "Oh quite a few ma-I mean America"

After she came in, we went over to my closet and she let me pick out my dress for the day. I walked into my enormous closet and just felt happy. I had many dresses of all different colors, sizes and shapes, my special pants, suits, and shirts, and some of my favorites, my sweats. They were one of my wedding gifts from Maxon and I can say that by far, they were the best present. I wish I could wear them all the time but of course I am the queen and have certain responsibilities that I have to uphold, even if I beg Silvia to give me a day off. Today is very special because I'm meeting with Elise, one of my good friends from the selection. At first, Elise was very upset and felt like dye let her family down but upon moving back to New Asia she met someone named Lucas Fairly. He is a very famous diplomat in New Asia and is rumored to be madly in love with Elise. This is important because we are hoping to settle our differences and stop the wars going on between us and New Asia, Maxon, The advisors, and I all believe that relations can give us an advantage when finding peace with the New Asians. We will do anything to ensure the safety of our kingdom and our people.

America's POV


	2. Chapter 2

After Camille was done doing my hair and makeup I got up, thanked her, and walked down to the women's room. I had to see to the room for my meeting today. We were having tea today and Elise's favorite cupcakes, chocolate with a creamy peanut butter filling in the middle, mini sandwiches, and my personal favorite, strawberry tarts! At the thought of all the food my stomach started to rumble and my mouth started to water. I mean I had just ate, why must I be hungry all the time? Oh well, maybe I could just sneak some, NO America get a hold of yourself. Your a queen now, you can't go around sneaking food. My subconscious really sucks sometimes, I mean I'm only 18, I think I could get away with just taking a little food... No, no I'm an adult now and I need to restrain myself. As I started to retreat from the food with a sigh, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was my dear sweet Mary and she had a mini sandwich in her hand. That woman knew me so well, I don't know what I would do without her.

"Here America, and eat it fast, you need to go and make sure the flowers are okay," she said with a wink as she handed me the sandwich.

I started to stuff the sandwich in my mouth when I remembered my manners.

"Oh and tank you or da sandmich." I said sighing with pleasure.

Mary just laughed at me thinking the whole thing was absolutely hilarious and said

"No problem and good luck with your meeting today. Just make sure to swallow before you talk and you should be fine."

I then sent her a glare and replied

"Trust me, I'm always a lady and never do anything wrong like kicking the prince in the family jewels or accidentally revealing that we have secret diaries here in the palace. I'm just not the kind of girl to put up a fight."

After my little speech I looked her straight in the eye and we started busting out actually got so bad that the others started to stare at us as we rolled around laughing on the floor together.

After about 10 minutes we both sat up finally composing ourselves and wiped tears out of our eyes. Mary got up first and then offered me her hand saying

"My dear queen, would you allow me to assist you up?"

"Why yes fair maid I would love to be assisted. It seems I have fallen and can't get up." I said trying my hardest not to giggle.

Mary then helped me up and whispered a goodbye. Before turning to walk away. But I wasn't done...

I then called out to her saying "And remember, I'm probably the most proper person in this palace."

I could see her laughing and it wasn't till she was to the doors that I heard her say " Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night your queenlieness." And just like that, she was gone.

Soon enough Silvia called me over to pick out the flowers for our table and I choose roses. They were the most common roses I had when meeting with old selected members and it's because roses reminded me of Celeste and her beauty. How they have lovely features but are covered with thorns, but when those thorns start to shed away and you just see the flower for what it is, you can the beauty inside and out; just like her. But honestly they don't make me sad, they make me feel like she's there with me, calling me a bitch, laughing with me, and helping me with what I need to get done. So, they make me happy really.

After everything had been set up and ready to go I went up to my room to play the piano for a while and just relax. I always feel so peaceful with my piano, it's like an old friend or my mom something I can come to and pour my heart and soul into without being judged. I had been playing a couple pieces from home and had finished my last when I felt the hair on my neck rise, someone was watching me, I could feel it. As I slowly turned around my heart started to slow as I saw my husband.

"Geez Max! You scared the crap out of me" I said trying to come down but failing miraculously.

"I'm sorry Mer, I just love to hear you play. It was amazing by the way." He had started to call me Mer after he heard Aspen use it, he seemed to think it was easier than calling me America all the time.

After he said this, he came over and grabbed my hand pulling me up to him. I could feel his breath on my neck and could hear his heart beat as I laid my head on his chest. After a moment of enjoyed silence, I looked up at him and he said

"You, my dear America are truly amazing, and sweet, and beautiful, and I love you so much. Do you know that ."

Man I love and hate when he calls me that because it sends shivers down my spine and he knows it too! Only he can make the word Shreave sexy.

"Yes my magnificent Maxon and I love you more than anything you know that right." I asked

"Why yes my queen, I honestly do."

He then slowly lifted my face to his and kissed me softly. A sort of fire spread through me as It usually does when he kisses me and left me wanting more. Soon enough, our kisses were becoming more passionate and hard. As we kissed he sat down on a chair and brought me with him. I soon tangled my hands in his blond locks and sat kissing him for what seemed like forever but he wouldn't give in. I eventually started to unbutton his shirt and when he noticed what I was doing he smiled against my lips. That smile turned into a laugh and that laugh then turned into a hysterical fit.

"What did I do?" I pouted with and innocent look on my face.

He just turned to me and said

"Oh my dea- darling, Mer, you know exactly what you did and I'm just telling you know that you won't win, besides, don't you have a meeting to attend to?"

I just stared at him with a frown on my face and said "You're no fun, Mary will come and get me when it's time, and you of all people should know that I Never Lose."

"Yes that I do know." And with that he got up, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left saying "I love you." And I sat there until Mary came to get me for my meeting.

As I walked with Mary down the halls all I could think about was our bet. About a month ago, Maxon and I made a bet that whoever is the first to take a piece of clothing off when in the middle of kissing has to do a dare that the other makes up. Also if one were to remove the others clothes, the said remover would win, therefore getting to dare the other anything they want. I think it's pretty fair and was quite upset when he realized what I was doing, I was sooooooo close to winning! Oh well, I will win soon, I can promise that...

My thoughts were interrupted quickly when I heard someone say my name and got the breath knocked out of me by a bone crushing hug.

"Eli, it's so good to see you again." Eli is my nickname for her

"And you America! You look more and more gorgeous every time I see you." She said

"Thank you. Oh how have you and Lucas doing?" I asked guiding her to the table.

"Oh amazing he's such the gentleman, and he's sweet, handsome, caring, and we'll just great." She gushed putting her napkin on her lap. Typical Elise she was truly ever the lady.

"I'm so glad your happy Eli and I'm glad that he's being good to you, if not I would beat him up." I said meaning every word.

A maid then came over and started to pour our tea and added just the right amount of sugar and creamer. I thanked her then and dismissed her saying that I could take care of the rest. Don't get me wrong, having maids is great but I can do some things by myself. Especially when it comes to my friends.

"I don't doubt you would," Elise laughed sipping on her tea, "but I doubt you'll ever have to he's a good man and he'll be an even better father.

As what she said dawned on me I looked up from my cup and almost spit out the delicious strawberry vanilla tea.

"You mean, oh my gosh," I gasped, "Eli, are you pregnant?"

Elise just started smiling and replied " yep, I'm about a month and a half in."

"Oh Eli, I'm so happy for you" I cried getting up to go give her a hug.

"Thank you America, so much. I'm sorry to spring this on you before a meeting but I was just so excited and I Couldn't keep it in." She said with a shy smile

"Oh no Eli it's no big deal I'm really happy for you and if you need anything I'm here. Wow that's three now that I know who are pregnant. My sister Kenna with her second, Marlee, and now you!" I exclaimed

"Just think," she said leaning in, "you could be next!"

And with that she asked if we could start the meeting. It actually flew by quiet fast considering we had to look at statistics and all sorts of documents. But maybe it's because the whole time we were eating and making jokes. Elise really loved the cupcakes and I will admit that I ate not one, not two, but 4 strawberry tarts. They were amazing as always. In the end, Elise promised she'd talk to her husband and get back to me within a couple weeks. After that, she left giving me a great hug while I said goodbye to both her and her tummy. And just like that my Eli was gone waving goodbye and smiling. But I was left with one thing that she said... I could be... Next.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been one month since Elise came and I still haven't heard anything. Well except that her morning sickness is killer. But besides that, I haven't heard anything from her. It's frustrating but I can't worry about that, I'm queen and I have other responsibilities.

Maxon and I are working on setting up the food banks around Illea. They will give one large meal and one large snack to anyone who comes. We are giving out cards over the next couple weeks and we're hoping that it helps. It kind of stinks that we can give more than one meal but we have to start small and we'll build up from there. The way this system works is everyone will have a card for "purchasing" their meal and snack. They'll have to. Scan it every time they get one though and that's just to make sure that everyone gets at least something. The good part is that the castes are all cooperating well together. Some of them are even offering to volunteer at the food banks so that shows successful progress.

Sadly not all projects work that well. We had tried to set up a program that would help to protect our people from the rebels too, a sort of security system sort of, but that just made the rebels mad and they attacked more than usual. The only good thing about shutting this program down was that after we stopped it, the rebels disappeared again. We don't know where they go, what they do, or why but Maxon and Aspen are both working hard to find out.

Aspen is head of security and is happily married to Lucy right now. We have them over all the time and offered to give them a home at the palace but they declined saying that they enjoyed the simple life and not all of that palace jazz. And just one other thing, Lucy is pregnant too.

Today started like any other day, I got up, got ready, had my morning meeting with Silvia, worked on projects that I need to see to, and then I headed to lunch. Maxon and I have decided that since we don't get to see each other much during the day, that we should have meals together and we will continue that on with our children making sure to always have family time a couple times a day. Hence why I was going to lunch instead of having it brought to me. We were having fish tacos and I was really looking forward to it. I haven't had much seafood in my life, however, from what I've had, I think it tastes pretty good. After sitting and talking with Maxon for about 15 minutes just talking about our day, the food was finally brought out.

About half way into lunch I felt a bit queasy but didn't want to offend chef Maraschino so I Kept it to myself. Upsetting him would just be the cherry on top of this unpleasant meal (did you get my pun eh, ehhhh?) Anyways, it honestly didn't taste bad or anything, it's just that my stomach started churning and I instantly needed to go to the bathroom. So in my most sweet, ladylike voice, I excused myself and fled to the bathroom. It only took a couple minutes for someone to find me and they immediately went to go get Maxon. I don't think I had ever appreciated our help more than I did at that moment. I sat on the floor with my head close to the toilet while a maid named Sophia held my hair back. To my back, Mary was also rubbing soothing circles on my back while the guards kept me laughing by telling me cheesy pick up lines and puns. These people are like family and while my stomach was still bad and I had thrown up like FIVE times, I really appreciated that they cared for me.

Officer Woodwork was finishing telling the story about the first thing he said to Marlee when Maxon came in.

"I was really nervous right, I mean she was Marlee Tames! So, I had been working to get my confidence up to tell her that she looked beautiful, but I slipped up. On accident, because I was so nervous I came up to her and said 'um uh did it hurt,' by then I had mentally slapped myself, but she asked 'when' and I knew I couldn't turn back. 'When you uh fell from heaven.' I then turned to walk away but she just laughed and said 'Yes, I am quite angelic aren't I?' And that is how we met I guess."

By the end of his story everyone in the room was laughing, and telling him about how "smooth" he was. By the time Maxon came in he was scared but also confused to why everyone was laughing.

"What's going on in here?"

"They were just helping me to feel better and in the process officer Woodwork mentioned to us about how he and Marlee met."

He mindlessly nodded and smiled at me before asking me if I was alright

"I'm fine really, I am. I think I just had a bad reaction to the fish, that's all."

"Ok," he said running a hand through his hair, "but your taking the rest of the day off, and so am I. We haven't had a day to ourselves in a while so this should be good for us."

I just nodded feeling instantly better. I was getting the day off just for my husband and I. As I was listing all the things we could do in my head I had an idea.

"Maxon, could we go watch a movie? In our sweats." I said the last part in a whisper.

He just chuckled lightly and said "Of course but I need to know, is this idea just so you can wear your sweats for the rest of the day?"

When he looked down at me I smiled sheepishly and blushed. He knew me so well that sometimes I got a bit scared.

"Well sort of but then I get to spend some time with my husband while being comfy! It's a win win situation that I just can't pass up." I said looking into his eyes innocently.

"Yep that's my America." He said as he helped me up. I still felt a bit faint from having thrown up so much that we had Mary come over and help me too. After all she was going to want to get me ready for my little movie date, even if all we were wearing were sweats. To her, I could look cute and pretty while looking fresh, comfortable, and laid back. I was fine with whatever though because that woman could work some miracles, plus, being pampered will feel great after having just felt sick.

"Thank you all for everything." Maxon told everyone as he started to dismiss them, "I know that both America and I don't know what we would do without all your help.

Everyone was pleased and accepted his praise by saying "Your welcome your majesty." And then they left with a bow or a curtsy.

After Maxon dropped me off in my room saying that he was going to get ready for the day, I sat on my bed and contemplated what sweats I wanted to wear. After trying on a couple different pairs, I went with my signature color of blue my top and black sweatpants. The top was a sky blue that had the words Illean outfitters on the front in black and was really fuzzy on the inside.

Next Mary did my hair. It's very long so she did it in a loose braid down my side. Man. That woman can do hair like crazy! I do miss Lucy though and her talent of making messy buns. They always looked like the kind that you see models having. Where it's not too messy but also not a clean bun in any way. Lord knows when I try to do my hair it just ends in, well let's just say it's not good...at...all.

Mary then washed my face and I brushed my teeth trying to get the taste of this mornings incident out of my mouth. It felt nice to have the cool water splashing on my face. We then headed over to my vanity where she would do my makeup. I, as usual, only wanted a little of makeup so she did natural bronzes on my eyes, mascara, and a really good tasting lip gloss called strawberry vanilla cupcake. Mmmmmmm cupcakes!

"Mary," I asked turning to face her "will you do me a huge favor?"

"Yeah America, what do you need?" She replied making me smile. She was one of the only maids that actually called me America.

"I need you to ask the baker to make me some um strawberry vanilla cupcakes please." I told her looking at her pleadingly.

She at first laughed saying something like "Oh you and your stomach." But then she turned to me and said seriously "America won't they upset your stomach?"

My heart sank "Yeah well it's feeling better now and by the time they're ready, I'll feel normal completely."

"Fine" she said making some finishing touches to my makeup, "But I'm warning you, don't eat to much or you'll have a rough night. I promise you that."

And with that, she left to go tell Maxon I was finally ready

"Thank you!" I shouted after her

"Uh huh" I heard and it was enough to make me giggle. Today was going to be a lot of fun.

When Maxon entered my room I think I felt myself shiver. Who knew that sweats could be hot, like really they're comfy and I love them but honestly sweats are baggy and loose. His muscles were defined in the shirt he was wearing and I just stared at him with a shocked look on my face. I suddenly felt very self conscious in my sweats looking down like 'Why him, I'm the girl.' It's honestly very sad when your husband looks better than you trust me...it...sucks.

"Seriously Maxon,you make me look like a slug compared to you!"

"Now now," he said laughing at my shocked expression "You only think I look so good cause my sweatshirt isn't on yet."

"Well why not?" I asked annoyed

"I was too hot to wear it." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you going to put it on or not"

"Um, I just said it was too ho-yes I will put it on." He huffed throwing the sweatshirt over his head.

"Great," I said now feeling much better, "let's go."

Every time we walk through these halls people still stop and stare. We aren't a normal king and queen in any way really. We wear sweats, show affection (but not too much) in public, and we are truthful to our people. So, naturally, people stop and stare. I'm actually quite used to it now. Also people may stop due to the fact that we're so young and running a country but who knows.

When we got to the theatre room I was practically bouncing with excitement. This room imparticular is semi large and very comfy. There are plush cushioned recliners with drink holders and knobs that can be turned on for different kinds of massages. On the walls there are all kinds of posters. They range from movies, to bands, to artists and are very interesting to look at, especially when bored. Next, my favorite part, are all the food stands. There are a multitude of different snacks and drinks also ranging from hot dogs to pickles and slushes to smoothies. By the main food cart is the cutest little candy cart and right next to it is the popcorn machine. I learned within the first few minutes that Maxon can make some great popcorn. Not too salty or buttery but it's right in between which makes it taste better. After we got our popcorn and took our seats Maxon asked what I wanted to watch.

"I was thinking a romantic comedy personally."

"Well if that's what my queen wants, **then** that's what she'll get." He promised with a wink

We ended up watching 'Easy A' and the cupcakes were brought out shortly after. Maxon gave me a look at first soon let it go because he knew I would get upset. Don't worry about me though, I only ended up having two cupcakes overall. But, all good things must come to an end. Hence that's all the cupcakes that we had. By the end of the movie we were both laughing so hard that we even cried.

After the movie we sat listening to music and just talking about what's going on with work. We both have a lot of projects and troubles which are boring to talk about and we decided to continue with some of our favorites, hmmmm hmmm *cough pizza *cough while listening to the music I started to get drowsy though and asked Maxon to tell me a bedtime story.

"Yes I can." He replied

"There once was a girl named Cindy, Who was always mistreated by her stepmother and ugly step sisters..."

By the end I had fallen asleep to the sound at Maxons talking and the feel of my hair being played with. I was in a deep dream. It actually wasn't awful, but I was asleep for some of it. I fell asleep like that then feeling happy and with a smile on my face.

 ** _(A/N By the way thank you so much to jayda842 and A Good Book Never Ends to the sweet reviews and thanks to those who have liked or followed my story.  
By the way, yes I have seen the heir and I'll work on getting my chapters longer too. Thanks for your input by the way.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since I first got sick and still haven't heard anything from Elise. That's going to change soon though. I will be talking to her today at a meeting and then I can figure out what's going on. In other news I've only gotten sick a few times these past couple weeks but I still think it was a bug or some kind of food poisoning. I've gotten to take it a little slower lately and it's been great but I need to get back to how things were before. Maxon on the other hand has been working more than usual and we haven't seen each other as much in the last couple of days. Because of that, I was not surprised when I woke up this morning and turned to find a note in the place of my husband.

 _My dearest America,_

 _I had to get up early and go to a board meeting with Aspen,_

 _August, and Gavril. It seems that the southern rebels are_

 _losing supporters and fast. This is good but also bad in some_

 _ways. While it's good that it's starting to slow down, it's bad_

 _because the ones that are left are wanting blood shed and_

 _now. We need to set up extra precautions for us and our people_

 _while trying to figure out how to bring them down. This is where_

 _Gavril comes in. He is going to try to figure out a way to let the_

 _public know what is happening in a safe and good say. We're_

 _hopping that the people will rise up like they did before when_

 _you suggested it. Anyways I don't know if I'll make it to lunch_

 _with how important this is so please forgive me. I hope you_

 _have a great day and remember that you have a meeting with_

 _Silvia today._

 _Love, the most awesome king ever,_

 _Maxon_

XOXOXOXO

I had to laugh at that last part and the X's and O's but was worried about the rest. I mean if they want blood shed that bad, they could come to the palace next. Even with smaller numbers they are still very destructive. As I sat there reading the note for the second time a thought occurred to me. Who is supplying the south with weapons? They always seem to have them but we never know where they get them from. And what do they pay the people with. It's not like they would have that much to spare. And in that case, it means that the people giving them weapons are against us. But who has such a big problem with us? Did we do something? Did someone before us do something? Ugh, too many questions with no answers. I was so frustrated and my head was hurting, like a lot. Not to mention I was really, really hungry. I called up Mary and asked her to bring me coffee with lots of sugar and milk, peanut banana pudding, lots of scrambled eggs with ketchup on top, and a waffle with fruit and lots of whip cream on top. Just thinking about those made my stomach rumble. Why so much food though? I don't know but I wanted it and even though weird, my combos sounded great to me.

When Mary came up I still hadn't gotten out of bed. Let's just say that I was being lazy and didn't give a dang.

The food smelt absolutely delicious and I immediately sat up a little straighter.

"Mary you are a saint!"

"No ma'am I'm just highly skilled at my job. By the way what brought on all this food?" She asked raising one eyebrow. I've always wanted to do that but I never can so I was more than jealous when she did it so easily.

"I don't know," I answered digging in, "I was jus cavling this ood I ess."

"You were just craving this food, well, do you think that it's for some reason maybe, I don't know, something that could change your life?" She asked coming over and sitting across from me on the bed.

"First of all I don't know how in the world you knew what I said. And second, no why do you ask. I mean I'm always hungry and I guess my body is just telling me that I need to try new things."

"Okay then," she said getting up and going over to my closet. I swear that woman is always one step ahead of me. "What do you want to wear today?"

I had started in on my food again when she asked so I looked up like 'what' and so she just laughed at me, went over to the closet, and started to bring different dresses for me to choose from. There was a yellow sun dress with a high waist and sweetheart neckline. A green dress that was loose in the arms and bottom but fit nicely around my bust. And finally an orange dress that had sparkles throughout its entirety. I decided on the yellow one because I liked the way it went with my hair. The other ones were okay but I was saving the green for a different time and the Orange in my opinion clashed with my red hair so it was out of the picture.

"Yellow!" I practically shouted finishing my breakfast.

"Okay sounds good your majesty."

I sent a glare her way getting out of bed and coming over to where she was.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me America?"

She just laughed shaking her head and led me over to my vanity to do my hair. I really loved my vanity. It was a gift that queen Amberly had picked out for the future princess before she... passed away. I still miss her a lot and I know that Maxon does too. It was very hard at first but he's come to accept that she has gone to a better place. I keep her picture on my vanity along with her favorite flower, a tulip. It makes me feel like she is watching over me making sure her daughter in law is doing well.

Anyways, besides that on my vanity, I have a picture of my dad in a memory box with his northern star pin and his letter to me. Next to him are pictures of the rest of my family. My mother and May are together in one, Gerard is in one by himself playing soccer looking like the happy little boy he is, Kenna and James are in one with little one year old Astra, and next to all of them, in a small frame, is a picture of Kota. He may be a total jerk still but he is my brother and I love him. This picture in particular gives me a burning hope that there is still some good in him. He is about ten and is working on a certain piece of art that I can't remember. He's smiling and has paint all over his face and outfit. It's a moment of pure joy in him that I haven't seen in awhile but makes me think that deep down, it could still be there.

All the pictures of my family are on one side and Amberly's picture is on the other. Along with her is a picture of her sister Adele and her many kids. In the corner, for Maxon, I also added a picture of king Clarkson. He is holding a baby Maxon who is sleeping and he actually looks happy. That is why I choose that picture, it was truly a rare and beautiful moment.

In the very middle is one of my favorite pictures. It's of Maxon and I at our wedding. In the picture were feeding each other a piece of cake and laughing our butts off. That was the best day of my life and I'm just happy that we got a picture of the joy it brought us.

Finally, all around my big mirror are pictures that Maxon took during the selection. There are ones of all the girls, one of Celeste and I laughing at something that someone said. Marlee and I talking, hugging, and just being our weird selves. There's also the one where I'm doing Amberly's hair.

Looking at all the photos just brings me back to so many different memories and it ultimately makes me smile. I wouldn't change the way that things happened for anything.

By the time I was done looking at all my pictures, Mary was finishing up on my hair. She left it natural with my waves falling down my back and chest but twisted it back in a sort of crown and had decorated it with little silver studs all over. I thought it was beautiful and couldn't believe that it really was my hair. All I could do for a good five minutes was just sit there shell shocked with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh Mary, it's so pretty. Thank you so much."

"Oh honestly it was nothing." She said shrugging with a smile. "Now let's get your makeup on."

She did it very light with only natural colors and while it wasn't much, I still felt very pretty. When she finished with my makeup, I brushed my teeth quickly and headed out to get dressed.

"This is a new dress isn't it Mary?" I asked studying the fabric and pattern. "Did you make it?"

"No ma'am, actually Camille did."

"Well then I will have to praise her for her excellence."

"That you will." She said with a smile. "You're all done now and might I say you look stunning."

"Thank you Mary but it honestly was all you. Now if you don't mind, I have to got to a meeting."

I dismissed Mary who then took my tray and went downstairs. I stayed a moment longer just to look at myself in the mirror, while that sounds conceited, I really did feel pretty today and I was going to enjoy it.

For my meetings I was supposed to wear one of my crowns. I decided on a pretty tiara that was silver and looked like a crown of flowers. It was one of my favorites because it had these delicate silver wisps that float around it and made me think of the palace garden when it is windy outside. After putting on my tiara I gave myself a pep talk and went down to my conference room.

There were just a few people on my council but I made sure that they were good friends and smart people overall. Also, they were all women. I came in giving a courtesy which they returned and we all took our seats. It was actually Maxons idea that I should have a council and I took it with pride. We could and would do just as much as those boys to help our country and people.

In my council I had 6 women. Georgia and Marlee were on both sides of me, Kriss and Elise sat across from each other with Kriss next to Marlee and Elise next to Georgia. Finally, at the end we're Silvia and May. Each gives something to our little group and make it so this can work at all. We usually met a couple times a month but earlier this last month, so many people were busy so we didn't have one. I'm quite excited about today though because I can see what's happening in New Asia and talk about some projects to help the lower castes. Maxon and I have made some progress with the castes luckily by eliminating the 7's and 8's and joining them with the 6's. This helps a lot but we still have a lot to do and our projects are mostly for them and getting extra money for things like food and clothes banks. With all that important business coming up, I made sure to take a big breath and take a sip of water before beginning the meeting.

"Okay ladies, thank you all for coming to the meeting. I would like to start this off with asking Eli how things in New Asia are going."

Everyone looked at Elise, who was now showing a tiny baby bump, and waited for her response. Elise being, well Elise, smoothed out her dress, cleared her throat, and held her head high and confident saying,

"I actually have some great news that I'm excited to share with you all."

Everyone sat up in their seats a little taller and put their full attention on her wanting to not miss a thing. Silvia even pulled out a pen and some paper to write down what was about to be said.

"First of all, America I'm really sorry that I couldn't contact you sooner but I wasn't allowed to leak any details just in case something changed. So I'm sorry but I do believe this news will make up for it."

I smiled at her nodding my head saying "oh no it's perfectly okay." I absolutely understood because with me being queen, I wasn't allowed to talk about a lot of things. I've been in her position and still am in her position so I totally understood and there were no hard feelings whatsoever.

After our little exchange, she then started in again to tell us of her good news.

"The leaders of New Asia agree with both you and King Maxon and would like for the war to end. While this may take a couple of months to figure out all the details on how to end and maintain peace throughout New Asia and Illea, they would love to do it as soon as possible and have even offered to come down here next week for a meeting." Elise then smiled feeling quite proud of herself for having great news.

Right after she finished, we all erupted into cheers and started talking to our neighbors about what great news this was. Even though there weren't that many women, in all the excitement it got a quite loud so I had to wait till they all quieted down. When they finally did, I decided it was time for me to speak.

"Oh Eli that's great, I can't wait to tell Maxon oh I can even mess with him until I tell him. I might even win the bet!" Once I was done with my small rant of scheming I looked up to find everyone giving me weird looks. "Never mind it's just something between Max and I, sorry I thought I had said that in my head."

They all just said that it was okay with a laugh and some giggles from May and we moved on. The next topic was projects and which ones would be good to do.

"Does anyone have any ideas for projects that we can do?" I asked looking around the table.

It was silent for about a minute before someone rose there hand. It was Marlee.

"What if we did a princess day where we invite little kids from each caste and then anyone else who wants to come would have to pay."

"Marlee that is a brilliant idea!" I said giving her a side hug "okay Silvia did you get that?" Silvia looked up, nodded, and smiled. "Okay then what other ideas do you guys have?"

This time it was Kriss who raised her hand. "We could have a sort of palace auction that could include everything that you and Maxon don't want anymore." She finished looking around to see if her idea was any good.

"I really like it Kriss. Maxon and I have to get rid of a few things and making money for the less fortunate is a great way to do so. Silvia, did you get that?" Once again Silvia nodded scribbling on her notepad. "Okay what else?" I asked eagerly. This time surprisingly it was Silvia. She didn't usually talk much during these but I was happy that she felt like sharing her ideas with us.

"Well ma'am, I think that, never mind." She said cutting off and looking away.

"Hey Silvia, I said down the table, I want to know and as your queen I demand you tell me your idea." I said the last part while lifting my chin a bit. All the other girls had started to laugh and even Silvia smiled at my straight forward remark.

"Well, your majesty," she stated starting again, "I was thinking that we could throw a party sometime and have people to pay to get in. Since the lower castes can't pay, we could do a raffle and they could get in free."

I gave her a warm smile and said "Silvia that's a great idea and we could do it like a fall festival and have games and things like that too. I mean we will have to wait a few months but I'm already excited for it." ( **A/N by the way, it's like the middle of summer so in May** ) "Any other ideas." I waited a little but no one raised their hand so I decided to end the meeting. "I think that we should do the princess day first and do it sometime within the next couple of months. It will be a good fundraiser and good for publicity. Any questions?" I stopped for a second and looked around. "No? Okay then this meeting is adjourned."

We were all getting up to give each other hugs when my stomach started to feel sick again. I knew I was going to be sick so I quickly excused myself and ran to the nearest bathroom. May being smart and my sister followed and helped me until it was all over. Even though she was only fifteen, she acted much older and I appreciated her maturity and loving nature at a time like this. When I was all cleaned up she went and got Mary leaving me to sit on one of the chairs in the hall. I was so sick of getting sick. I just wanted it to stop so much. By the time Mary got to me she said that May had dismissed everyone telling them that I was truly thankful but not well at the time. I swear sometimes I wonder if my sister is actually the queen. She's always doing things like this to help me out. Mary, being the genius she was brought me some fizzy soda to sip and decided that I should go to the doctor.

When we got to doctor Ramirez's office I was feeling better but Mary and I both agreed that I should still be checked out. I was put on a comfy chair with paper covering it and had to tell the doctor of my symptoms. From there he asked me some other questions about my health and went from there.

"Your majesty, when was your last period?" He asked looking up at me. I've never been very comfortable talking about these things but I had known Dr. Ramirez for a while so it wasn't as awkward.

As I tried to remember the last time I had one, my mind went blank. "Um I don't know maybe a month or so ago. I didn't really pay that much attention because I've been sick and stressed so I didn't really think too much into it I guess." I said feeling nervous where was he going with this?

"Well your maj-"

"Please just call me America." I said cutting in.

"Yes of course miss America, I believe that you are pregnant." He said looking over at me with a smile. "Now of course I don't know for sure but if you could take this test for me, we can know for sure." He then handed me a little stick.

I took it feeling numb, how we hadn't even been trying, we wanted to wait. I mean I wasn't mad I was just surprised and a bit scared. Wait... I didn't even know if I was, I needed to take this test.

"How do I take this test?" I asked looking at it weirdly.

He shifted a little in his seat and said "you pee on it ma'am, you can use the bathroom over there." He had pointed to a medium sized bathroom and I walked over feeling weird. Who makes a test where you have to pee on a plastic stick to get your result. It just boggled my mind.

Once I was done with, my...business, I walked out and gave it to . We had to wait for a couple of minutes for the result and after about five minutes had a result. He turned to me and said with a smile "Miss America, you are most definitely pregnant, congratulations!"

I was shocked, me pregnant! I was happy, and scared, and shocked, and so many other emotions that made my head hurt. I needed to tell Maxon. I quickly scribbled a note asking him to meet me as soon as possible that I had important news and gave it to Mary who ran off looking excited. I on the other hand thanked Dr. Ramirez and walked upstairs feeling numb. Maxon and I were going to have a baby.

I had only been waiting in my room for about ten minutes when Maxon came rushing in.

"Mer what's wrong?" He said coming over to see that I wasn't hurt and then he pulled me in for a hug and pressed a kiss to my head. "I thought something awful had happened."

"No, no Max I'm fine I just have some news."

"Okay." He said breathing a sigh of relief, "what's up?"

"Fine but you first have to kiss me and take off your shirt." I said smiling, here comes the fun part.

"No, then I'll lose one in the bet and have to do a dare."

"Well then I guess you won't find out my secrets I guess..." I said starting to walk away. I suddenly felt strong arms turn me around and felt soft lips crash down on mine. I knew he would crack. Like I said before I am the queen and I always win.

After a minute Maxon had his shirt off and was breathing hard a bit out of anger and the other out of needing a breath. "There, you win," he said with a pout, "Now what's the secret?"

"Not yet my king." Man do I love to torment him, "First, you have to go and call all of our soldiers out in lines and go in between them singing 'I'm a pretty, pretty princess and I love to sing and dance.' While having your shirt off and while wearing one of my crowns." He wasn't self conscious about his back anymore so this was going to be good.

"Awe do I havvvvvvvveeeeeee ttttttttttttttttoooooooooooo?" He whined giving me puppy dog eyes. I did feel a little bad though so I gave him a kiss and said "Oh honey... Of course you do."

It only took about five minutes for all our men to get lined up with Aspen at the head. Maxon was constantly begging me to not make him do it but I just laughed and told him that he would be fine. Maxon finally walked out with a frown on his face and told Aspen that if anyone dared laugh, they would have to answer to him. That made me laugh especially hard because what he was wearing made him very non-intimidating. Aspen however just nodded with a slight smile and passed the message along. Once everyone had heard the message Maxon started in with his song and skipped to the beat. Many of the men had a hard time controlling their laughing and quite a few tried to cover it with coughing. I sat in the front taking pictures the whole time and could not stop laughing. By the time he was done, my stomach hurt from laughing so much and I had tears streaming down my face. Maxon on the other hand looked like he wanted to punch someone In the face, and dismissed the guards starting up to the palace.

When I got to my room I had finally stopped laughing and Maxon was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. "Thank you honey" I said coming over next to him. "Now are you ready for the news?" All he did was turn and look at me nodding his head.

"New Asia has decided to sign a peace treaty with us" all he could do was stare at me in shock.

"Really? You're absolutely positive?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yep" I said being bombarded by his kisses.

"Oh America this is great oh my gosh I can't believe it." He just kept shaking his head with that goofy smile on his face that I love so much.

"There's more," I said looking down. He just looked at me curiously wondering what else there could be. "Maxon I'm pregnant." All he could do was stare at me in shock.

"Wait are you positive?" He asked looking at my stomach.

"Yes, Max, we're going to have a baby."

All the sudden I was lifted off the ground as Maxon spun me in a circle giving me a big kiss. Finally he let me down staring at my stomach. We eventually took some pillows and laid them down for us to lean on them. I sat against the pillows while Maxon lied down on my lap his face facing my stomach.

"Hey America" he said suddenly, "I'm going to be a daddy, and I'm so happy. Thank you" he said giving me a kiss.

"Hey Maxon," I said after the kiss, "I couldn't have done it without you and I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"I can't either." He said turning to my tummy "Hello baby, I'm your daddy and you're currently inside your beautiful amazing mother. And one other thing, I love you so much baby, so, so much." He then gave my tummy a kiss which made me laugh.

"So, was the dare and waiting worth it?" I asked looking down at his already closed eyes.

Without opening his eyes he gave my belly a kiss again and said in almost a whisper "Definately."

 **A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

 **LynnChang- Thank you so much**

 **AGoodBookNeverEnds- Thank you. You're so sweet yes it was longer and I love Kile, I want him to end up with Eadlyn honestly.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I told Maxon and found out that I was pregnant. It's honestly been an overwhelming but amazing week. Maxon has been the highlight actually. He's so excited and he's making it very obvious which is funny to watch. He has a smile on his face almost all the time and every night he comes up to me, gives my belly a kiss, and talks to the baby for a little while. We still haven't told anyone and don't plan to for at least another month or so. By then I'll be showing a little and I don't think that I would be able to keep it from my family for that long. The doctor says that I'm already almost 3 months along so far and doing very well. All I can think is how stupid I was to not notice or even think that it was weird that I missed my period for two months. You know sometimes I wonder if I'm always this oblivious or if it only happens when things are important. Kind of like when I showed Gregory Illeas diaries on live television without thinking it through very much. Yep... Nice going America... You're always on top of things!

Being the queen, I do have to stay on top of a lot of things though so I can see where I might have messed up; just a little. Everyday I have loads of paperwork that I have to fill out for projects but I've learned not to mind that much, I have Silvia, Kenna, my mom, and May to keep me company. They all come each day to just help me out but I think it's for different reasons.

Silvia, well it's her job to help me but I think she also likes to hear about the palace gossip we talk about while looking at papers. Hey she may be a bit strict and on point with everything she does but she is a woman and we naturally like to know what's going on in other people's lives. It doesn't mean we have to spread it around but it is nice to know what's 'goin on' as May calls it.

When it comes to Kenna, I just think that she wants to be there for girl time and likes to get out of the house every now and then. Especially since she has a little two year old and one on the way. She's about 5 months in and looking especially radiant and glowing at this stage. She only has a little baby bump but we all agree that it's one of the cutest things, mostly because every once in a while when Astra sees Kenna she'll come over and give her belly a hug and a kiss.

I believe that my mom comes because she doesn't like to be alone at the house and just likes to have mother daughter time. We're always making jokes and telling old stories about dad, the selection, and many other things that just come to mind when we meet up. I think that my mom just likes to keep company and work on something since she's so used to it by now.

May, unlike the rest of them, is there to not only hear stories and gossip but also to hear about boys, especially the guards. See, sometimes (most of the time actually) I invite people like Mary and Camille to come in and talk to us. May half of the time asks about the guards and it really scares me, since she is after all only 16. I get that she is growing up and all but in reality she is extremely boy crazy. It's actually a bit frightening. I would like for her to end up with that special man, don't get me wrong, but multiple dudes is not part of the plan. Oh if only dad were here. He would show anybody who got near his baby girl who was boss. But I guess that job is now for the men in her life like Maxon, James, Aspen, and even Gerard.

Sweet little Gerard isn't so little anymore and is just now 12 years old. His birthday was about a month ago and wanted it soccer themed, let's just say that we all found out that Maxon is better than Aspen at that game and it wasn't too pretty seeing Aspen lose at something. To be simple, Maxon was bragging and Aspen didn't believe him so they had a small tournament in which Maxon demolished Aspen. It was honestly funny but I knew that Aspen would get mad if any of us laughed so we all just shut our mouths hoping that we wouldn't giggle very noticeably. But back on Gerard, he loves to run with the guards acting like he's all tough and is a big boy. I usually would say that he should leave the grown ups to themselves but I remembered that it wouldn't matter. Some of the boys are his age because a lot enlist or get drafted at a young age. Plus Gerard is at a minority compared to us girls since all the boys work so this is good for him. There is however one drawback. May. Enough said. My sister the boy crazy bulldozer. I am very happy for my brother and am liking that he is finally getting used to a more palace kind of life. He is a great kid and will do great here, I can tell.

Today us women were filling out forms for the 'princess and me' day. Today is May 24th and the date of the event is set for June 14th. That gives us about 20 days to plan, order supplies, get the public involved, and set up everything. May has offered to take of the public, which by the way loves her, and so she took all of the papers having to do with that. The rest of us are going to plan and order what we need. Almost immediately we started on the papers. May went over by herself in the corner enough to not be disturbed but not in enough to not hear if we were talking about something interesting. The rest of us set up our chairs in a sort of square making ourselves as comfortable as could be, this was going to take a while. We wouldn't plan everything today but it would be nice to get a lot done being that there would be more work on other things to come.

After about 15 minutes of thinking we still had nothing so I called Mary in. When she came I didn't even move from where I was. What could I say, I was extremely comfy.

"Mary, we're having a problem," I said yawning and rubbing my temples, "we can't think so I propose that we order thinking drinks." After I said that everyone sat up in their seats a little straighter and smiled in agreement. "I would like a strawberry, blackberry, raspberry smoothie with extra whip cream please."

"Banana Blueberry smash with no whip cream" said May from over in the corner. "Oh yeah please and thank you," she added with a sweet smile.

"Can I please have a Mango and Pineapple smoothie with whip cream?" My mom ordered looking over to Mary with obvious thanks.

"A strawberry banana for me please." Said Kenna practically jumping at the thought of one of chef Poulios famous smoothies.

"Same for me please." Piped Silvia from the side. She didn't usually like giving orders because she thought it wasn't her place but in this case she couldn't resist.

After Mary was done taking orders we heard someone open the doors and come in carrying a stuffed tiger in one hand and the other on the doorknob to our room.

The person standing at the door was a little two year old with thick strawberry blonde hair that went to her shoulders and curled at the ends. She had big green eyes that sparkled with excitement and happiness and big deep dimples on each of her chubby cheeks. She had a little button nose and and about half a mouth full of tiny teeth. Her lips were full like her mammas and she also inherited her long black eyelashes. She had a couple of freckles on the tip of her nose like her father and was in my eyes the very definition of cute. She was wearing a pink flowy dress that was held back with a large pink bow and had another pink bow in her hair. When she walked in her dress waved in the wind from the large doors and she asked in an almost whisper,

"Mama can I come in here wif you?"

"It's up too aunty Ames baby girl." Kenna said looking at her daughter with a nod toward me. I automatically nodded and waved her over.

"Of course you can be in here with us pumpkin, you can even sit with me on my big special chair. Astra instantly came running over to me and I helped her up putting my arm around her and pulling her close. Astra was perfect for cuddling and I loved spending time with her like this. "Why don't you order something too if it's okay with your mommy."

"Okay," Astra said looking at her mother for approval, "mommy can I have one?"

"Of course baby just make sure it's a small one, okay?"

"Yep!" Astra then asked me what I got and decided that she wanted her favorite fruit in her drink. "Owange pwease wif the white stuff too." She said looking over to Mary who came over and gave her a hug. Mary was Astra favorite maid and they got along great because of course Mary was good with kids to.

"Sounds good is that it ma'am?" Even though I asked everyone over and over to call me just 'America, and though Mary had known me for such a long time, she still called me ma'am in front of others.

"No that's it. Thank you very much Mary." She left after that and we sat awaiting our smoothies just talking. "May can you hand me a blanket please?" She tossed me one that I caught and spread over Astra and I making sure she was tucked in and she snuggled up to me with a sigh and a yawn. I had a feeling that she would fall asleep after having her smoothie. She seemed very tired.

"So Kenna how was your trip?" I asked looking at my sister trying, but failing, to raise one eyebrow. They had been gone for about a week to go on a little family vacation back to Carolina. They had been back for about three days but this was the first time that they had been back to the palace since traveling.

"It was great!" Said Kenna with a sigh, "it's just hard, you know. Kota still won't let us inside the house and so that stinks but we got to visit the Legers, who are doing much better by the way, and we got to visit some other old friends too. Visiting dad was nice. I swear Astra sat there 'talking to him' for about 15 minutes. I don't think that she really understood what happened to him but that's okay. I'm fine with her not knowing exactly what death is until she's older. But to answer your question, I think that we all had a very enjoyable time."

"I'm really happy for you Kenna and I'm sorry about Kota. It's my fault because I didn't invite him to the wedding or to live with you guys. I don't think that he should take it out on you guys though." I looked down at Astra who was silently playing with her stuffed tiger 'Martin'. It made me smile and not feel so bad about Kota. He is honestly just being a jerk right now but I have to keep believing that there was still some good in him. I do still feel bad about not inviting him to my wedding but on the other hand, I don't regret it. Feeling bad and regretting are two very different things.

What, or I should say who, snapped me out of my thoughts this time was my mother. "Now America." She said in the same voice used when she was trying to convince me to enter the selection. "None of this is your fault. It's all your brothers stop blaming yourself. He is a big boy and can make his own decisions. Am I sad that he's chosen this route of life? Yes, but all we can do is hope that his head out of the gutter and make sure that he knows that there still are people that love him here."

We all smiled and looked over at my mother. She was usually the one that stuck up for Kota but I guess that she had decided that after what he did to Kenna, enough was enough. I was very proud of my mother and agreed then to stop blaming myself for his problems because it wasn't true.

After about 3 minutes of just comfortable silence, Mary came in with our smoothies. When she did, we had May come over and toasted to "good ideas!" Of course Astra thought that was the coolest thing ever and vowed to "show uncle Maxy after her nap." After her little vow we all began in on our own smoothies and talking about ideas.

"So I think that we should make a list on what it means to be a princess." I said looking at the other women. Silvia as if on command got out a little notebook and pen to write down notes.

"Well I kind of have a bit of experience I guess I'll say that to be a princess you must be gracious and caring of everyone no matter what their caste, clothes or anything else is like." I said it somewhat slowly to make sure that Silvia got everything and then we continued.

"How about, to be a princess you must be a role model to your peers." Kenna said looking up from her smoothie. "I mean I know that you looked up to queen Amberly and I know for a fact that Astra looks up to you to."

Astra heard her name and looked over to see what her mom was saying and then looked over at me looking up. "Yep" she said sipping her small smoothie "I'm lookin up at her now." We all started to laugh and so did Astra not knowing why we were but just figuring that if we were, something must have been funny. The whole thing was just too much and we sat their laughing our butts off while Silvia tsked at us with a small smile threatening to turn into a laugh. After our little fit we calmed down and continued wanting one more thing that princess do.

"Princess wook pwetty in dresses and crowns." Astra said commenting from being on my lap. After she was done with her smoothie she laid her head on my legs and was playing with her stuffed tiger.

"That they do pumpkin." I said giving her hair a kiss. "Thank you that helps a lot."

We went off of those three things and within 3 hours had a plan. Astra fell asleep 1 and 1/2 hours into our planning and was sleeping like rock. In the end, we decided to have three stations of getting the little girls 'princessed' up and then there would be a big tea party at the end. Our plan of action was to have three groups with kids from all different backgrounds and they would start with one of the stations and everyone would end at the big tea party. Each of the stations would be 1 hour long so it would be a lot of work but we refused to fail.

One station was going to be ran by Silvia where she would teach everyone grace and manners. She would tell them which utensils to use while eating. The teaching of a proper courtesy and wave would be next. That would be followed by her drilling them about manners like saying 'please' and 'thank you' and making sure that they said things like 'yes ma'am' and 'your highness'. That last part was all Silvia's idea and when she said that she would drill them on manners all it did was remind me of my selection. Oh these girls were in for a treat... Lastly, Silvia would bring the girls to their next station.

Another station would be ran by Kenna and my mom. They were going to do the station where every girl would be made to look like a princess. First, each girl would pick a dress that they would get to keep. After that, the girls would get their hair done special and would get get to pick one accessory to keep and a crown. Finally, mom would bring the girls to their next station. Because it was going to take long anyway, we decided that that was enough for that station.

The last station was going to be ran by me. Since Kenna said that people looked up to me we all decided that it would be a great idea for me to do the role model station. I was going to pretty much hang out with the girls and talk to them about traits that a good role model has. After that I would take them to their next station.

Because May is in charge of publicity we decided that it would be good for her to go around with the camera crew to talk about what all is going on and get more people to be interested in what we're doing by being her charming self. For some reason May is great in front of cameras and she loves the attention so the idea worked with her.

The final tea party was going to have all of us helping out and planning it. The tables would be covered in rainbow table cloths and there would be flowers and all kinds of girly things in it. The tea party is the part that were having the most idea blanks on but I feel like we'll figure out something soon but not right this moment. Right now we were all out of ideas and just wanted to take a little break.

We all agreed to work later and went our separate ways. Because Astra was already sleeping I told Kenna that I got her and went upstairs. When we got to my room i set Astra down on the bed and suddenly felt like my tiredness couldn't be helped anymore. I took my hair down feeling it fall down in waves around me and crawled into bed. I didn't usually sleep in my own bed because we were always in Maxons so being in mine felt a bit weird. My thoughts on the bed were soon clouded though as I got comfy and settled in to my bed. I felt drowsiness sweeping over me and turned over to where Astra was putting my arm over her and pulling her to me. She cuddled in next to me and I feel asleep like that feeling warm and safe.

A few hours later I felt someone slide in the bed on the other side of Astra. The person started to comb my hair out with his fingers and I knew it was Maxon. I didn't feel like opening my eyes so I just made a grunting noise and heard Maxon laugh.

"Well hello to you to sleeping beauty." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice and smiled myself still not opening my eyes.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into Astras hair smelling baby shampoo and strawberries. I wish older people smelled as good as babies and toddlers. But whatever maybe it's just the type of shampoo and body wash, who knows?

Maxon kissed my forehead and continued to brush parts out of my face. "About 7:30 you guys have been asleep for about 4 and 1/2 hours. It's time to eat though so I thought I might come get you guys."

At the mention of food I opened my eyes and looked around seeing that it was just now starting to get dark and raining like crazy so I rubbed my eyes yawning. "You look very handsome today." I said taking a good look at my husband. He his shirt rolled up to the elbows and had the top two buttons undone. His hair was also down and in his face looking messy. I thought it was kind of sexy but I mean I just kind of think that my husband Is smokin all the time.

"Thanks" he said getting up and carrying Astra over to a rocking chair I kept by the window in my room. It had been the one that my dad rocked me in when I was a baby and I loved that my husband was going to get to rock our niece and own kids in this chair. It would have made daddy happy. His dad made it for him when Kenna was born and now it was passed down to me. I hopped that one day I could too pass it down to my kids. As he sat down arranging the cushions how he wanted them he whispered "you really should wear your hair down more, it makes you look great."

I could feel myself blushing as I dragged myself out of bed and too the bathroom saying "thank you oh husband" he just chuckled and waited till I was done. After I got done in the bathroom Maxon was cuddled with Astra in the corner dozing with her. Because I did marry Maxon I knew that there had to be a camera somewhere and when I found one I took a couple pictures of the touching moment in front of my eyes. Maxon and Astra have always gotten along together and It was adorable to see them together so tired and looking so innocent and young. To wake up Maxon I gave him a long kiss which got him up right away. We then got up with Maxon still holding on to a very unconscious Astra and walked hand and hand downstairs for dinner.

When we got to the dinner table everyone was already there and all awed when Maxon and I entered with the sleeping Astra. That earned an eye roll from Maxon but I saw the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. He liked being looked at as a person who was good with kids. He didn't believe that he was but I knew that he was and as soon as he saw what I did, I think he would be pretty surprised.

Maxon and I went and sat at the table and ate with our family laughing and having a good time.

My family for our meal tonight had sandwiches with chips, fruits, and vegetables like a normal family but we knew better. We weren't normal really. We were crazy and weird and loving and well royal. We stick together no matter and live by the quote "if life gives you lemons, make lemonade." We won't fall if something like rebels or anything tries to get In our way because we're strong and confident. We live in the now and don't dwell on the past. We are family and love and hope and faith. We are hard times and good times and everything In between. We are the Singers and the Shreaves. We will make the most of today and if we mess up, oh well who cares? After all Tomorrow is a Another day.

 **A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed my last couple chapters I appriciate it very much so thank you so much.**

 **AGoodBookNeverEnds~I can't wait for the next book Kiera Cass needs to come out with it really soon I don't know if I can wait very long lol**


	6. Chapter 6

We have a day until the ' _Princess and Me_ ' day and we just got all our supplies for the special day. Today was going to be quite special because a lot of people were going to be helping out including Maxon and I. Aspen and some of the guards were going to help with the heavy lifting along the way. All of my family were going to be helping with Kenna as a decorator because she was pregnant and it was not good for her to be moving so much. Lucy would be coming too and so would Mary and a lot of the other maids. There would also be about 30 stylists coming to set up their little desks. Each kid would have a stylist, like I had on the first day of my selection, that would get them dressed and looking like a princess. We would have to help them get out the hair irons, makeup cases, and more when they came. When it came down to it, I was really excited to have so many people I loved and trusted around for one day. We were all just going to be together having fun and getting ready for this great event. Today would be one to remember.

As the guards were bringing up the boxes, I decided to get into some comfy pants and a tshirt. Even though I was the queen, I was still going to help out today no matter what. Maxon came with me and changed too looking very muscular and laid back. It was hot... When we got done changing I came behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head on his back.

"Admiring my fabulous abs my dear?"

I looked around his stomach and then smirked. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm doing and one other thing," he turned to me and raised an eyebrow, lucky, "Do. Not. Call. Me. My. Dear. Got it?"

"Okay my most wonderous wife, better?"

"Much." I said hugging him. I then took his hand and started to pull him with me "c'mon we need to go and help set up."

Before we could leave though I stopped him and looked up at his handsome face. "I think that we should tell my family tonight about you know what."

He nodded in agreement and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, now we can go."

When we got downstairs all of the large furniture was waiting for us, the other things would come a little later. We had everything ranging from makeup tables to soft plush bean bags to nice dining tables. We were going to have 90 kids coming to this event. 30 would be in each group with 5 from each caste. All the girls would be from different places and this was so they could mix and make some friends from unlikely places. The main point of this day was to make friends, raise money for the lower castes and just have fun. We had a lot to do so I looked around at the room and saw that it had already been cut into three sections with red velvet curtains. The tea party would be held in the dining room while this was in the women's room. I stood for a minute trying to image what I wanted the room to look like and then shouted out "Okay everyone first, thank you for helping us. And second, let's get this party started."

Kenna wasn't here yet because she was going to help with the decorating so I started with furniture arranging. I quickly told the guards that I wanted the makeup tables set up in the middle section and that I wanted three rows of ten tables. The tables would be split up with five facing one way and the other five back to back with them. They were placed a little apart so the stylists could move around easily around them but also not to far apart so that the girls could talk with each other. After they had a good idea of what I meant, they got up and started to get measurements of the area first and would then later get the tables to place.

I went to Silvia's area next and thought a little more about what I exactly wanted to do in here. I decided that I wanted to set up five small, round tables that would have six chairs around them. This way we could put one girl from each caste at each tables to make sure everything was kept mixed up. We would also put a big push chair it the very front of everything with small table in front for Silvia. I wanted everyone to be able to see her so I asked that a raised pedestal be added underneath her chair and table. Once again, these set of guards started in on their task.

Finally was my section. I wanted to put thirty of the plush bean bags on the floor and have a sort of chair bean bag for myself. I also decided that we should have a shelf with clip boards, crayons, pencils, and paper with it. I also wanted a photo booth set up where I could take pictures with the girls and they could with their new friends. I thought that it would be a good way to keep these memories with them forever. This time, Maxon took some men and they started in on my room.

After about an hour, everything was set up in all the rooms and it was time for us to decorate. I called in Mary, Lucy, Kenna, and some of the maids that were coming to help us. They had all gotten here about ten minutes earlier and were just talking in the foyer outside when I called them in. After I told them what I was imagining, Lucy and Kenna immediately got started on the princess dress up room while Mary and a couple of maids got started on Silvia's room. The rest came with me too help out.

In my area we got boxes with clip boards of all different colors and put them in the shelves that had been set up. We also had many crayons and pails that we decided to use. We put ten colors in thirty pails and decorated them with pink polka dots and ribbon. We set up my bean bag chair in the very front of the room and decided to put the others around me. There would be fifteen in a sort of semicircle around me and then fifteen behind and sort of in between those. The the photo booth was already set up (the camera and printing part) but we put up extras. We had tiaras, mustaches, photo frames, boas, hats, umbrellas, and much more. Each we set up in a labeled crate that was a different color. I can honestly say that Tomorrow will be great.

After we were done in my room, we went into the others. In Kenna and Lucy's room, the stylists had arrived and were setting up. They had split their area into three parts. In one little area, there were 100 dresses of all different colors, sizes, and shapes. As I went and looked at the dresses I couldn't help but smile and look down at my own stomach that I just noticed had grown in the past month or so, it was little but visible. I guess I hadn't really noticed because I hadn't worn anything really tight lately. Even though I was in sweats, my shirt was a bit tight and I could really see for once mine and Maxons baby. If it was a girl, she would one day be wearing dresses like this. Maybe her favorite would be the pink one with roses and sparkles on it, of the green one with a shimmery top. She would wear a tiara atop her head and flounce around the castle playing and just living life. Something like this would be in mine and Maxons soon future. I felt tears of joy and decided to move on. I went to the accessory table next and saw what all was there. The table was filled with different necklaces, bracelets, bows, and other sparkly hair pieces. Finally I went to one of the salon chairs that a stylist was getting done with.

She had many piercings in each ear and had one on her nose and lip too. Her hair was black and had pink and blue streaks all over it. Her hair was half up and half down with the part that's up spiked to the side. She was wearing a cropped pink halter top and a black short skirt. She had on blue boots with spikes around the back and on the toe. Her style was not anything like mine but she could totally pull it off and I could definitely see why she was a stylist. When I walked up to her, I held out my hand shook hers saying "Hello I'm America it's nice too meet you."

It took her a moment to respond but when she did, she smiled big giving me a curtsy and said "Oh hello your highness, it's nice to finally meet you, my names Michelle Lichen and I'll be a stylist for you Tomorrow."

"Lovely and please just call me America. So, can you show me what you're setting up here?"

"Oh yes ma-America, we are going to be doing the girls hair and play makeup. They will actually get to help put on the play makeup with us so that it's how they want it. At each of our tables we have curling and straightening irons. We also have clips and hair ties that we can use and every table has a book with different hairstyles that they can choose from. That's pretty much it really." She said looking over at me, "Do you think it's alright?"

I nodded and smiled looking from the table to her, "I think it's brilliant." She then proceeded to show me just one one of the many magazines for hairstyles. There were updos, down dos, half up half down dos, ponytails, pigtails, curls, waves, spikes, buns, bunts, bungalows (a banana clip pulled back and up into a bun.) and many other styles that looked extravagant. All too soon I had to say goodbye and move on to the next area.

On my way over, I saw May and walked up to see what she was doing.

"Hey May. What are you doing here, I didn't think you were coming today." I said giving her a big hug.

She hugged me back and said "hey Ames. I was just coming by to see how the rooms, and all, looked so that I could have a good idea of what to talk about Tomorrow."

"Oh my baby sister is growing up so fast and is so smart!" I said hugging her even tighter.

"Ames. Can't. Breath..." She squeaked out getting red in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry." I exclaimed letting her go

"Want to do look at Silvia's room?" I held out my hand to her

"Yeah, thanks let's go." She smiled taking my hand. It had been forever since I had just walked with May just her and I, it was nice to be together again.

Silvia's room was set up just how I imagined it would. Mary and the others had done a great job. There were plastic tea sets, plates, and all the silverware needed for the actual tea party tomorrow. There was also a big board for her to write on if need be. The last thing to do now is go check out the dining room.

I told May goodbye and asked her to tell the rest of the family that Maxon and I needed to tell them some news tonight. She agreed and we hugged one last time, aww sisterly love. I had just left the room when I felt strong arms pick me up from behind. I started to scream and thrash about not knowing who it was until I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Shhhhh, love, it's me." Soothed the person in my ear.

"Maxon, you scared the crap out of me." I looked back at him lowering my voice, "you know I doubt that scaring me is good for the baby."

I felt him chuckle lightly while I crossed my arms sending him a glare as best as I could since he was behind me. He set me down lightly and I looked back at him.

"What do want anyway? I was trying to go see the dining room before you interrupted me."

"Well, I have been working on that room this whole time with the other men and have come to take you down to see it."

He picked me up bridal style and told me to close my eyes. We started to go downstairs him humming the whole way and giving me surprise kisses or tickles when I least expected it. I can admit that the whole way down he kept me laughing.

When we reached the bottom he made sure my eyes were closed and walked into the dining room. He set me down lightly on my feet and after a moment of suspense, he let me open my eyes.

The room had pink, purple, and green banners of all different shades hanging from the ceiling and there were lanterns of the same color. The table was covered in a green table cloth and there were pink roses, purple lavender, baby's breath, and green leaf arrangements every about three seats. The seats had a flower on them and a matching tiara. On the table there was a tea plate with a flowered tea cup on each and a name tag for each girl. The silverware was placed correctly, luckily, and there was a water glass and appetizer plate on Either side. I looked up and noticed that Maxon was looking at me expectantly.

"It's great Maxon. I would say it was amazing but I just can't believe that you and a group of soldiers did all this, I find that amazing."

He looked me straight in the eye and we started laughing so hard that we were crying and clutching our stomachs for a breath. We almost stopped but as soon as we would look at each other, we would explode into another fit of giggles. After what seemed, and probably was, 10 minutes, we called down and he finally said thank you. It was late by that time and our family was waiting for us, it was time to go talk to them.

By the time we got upstairs my family was waiting for us in a special family room that had been made a few months ago. May was sitting talking to Gerard on the couch about who knows what; Though he looked annoyed so I guessed it was boys. My mom was with Kenna and Astra on the loveseat, and James was snoozing on a seat next to Kenna. When we walked in Astra looked up and wiggled down from her mom running over to us. The little blue night gown she was wearing blew as she ran and it made me smile. Who knows, maybe one day she'll be a runner.

"Maxy! Amesy!" She exclaimed as Maxon picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Hey pumpkin" I laughed kissing her cheek.

"Hey munchkin how are you?" Maxon asked kissing her too.

"I's good, been playin wif mamma and gramy."

"Was that fun?"

"Yep and guess what else Maxy?" She said taking his face in her hands, "I gets to help wif mamma after I's done sleeping,"

"That's great munchkin!" Maxon exclaimed as she gave him a hug. "Now aunty Ames and I have some big news, are you ready?"

She nodded her head really fast smiling largely.

I looked over to my family who had mixed expressions upon their faces. May looked excited, mom and Kenna looked nervous, Gerard looked like he was ready to fight, and James just looked tired. Finally I took a deep breath and my husband's hand.

"Maxon and I are pregnant. Well I mean he's not, but he helped, but well you know I mean." I said stuttering.

As soon as I was done, my family started to crush us in hugs.

"Oh baby we're so happy for you two!" My mom cried with tears running down her face. She came over to Maxon and I and we both received large kisses on the cheeks. May and Kenna both had tears running down their faces too and couldn't talk so they just smiled and hugged us again. The boys just smiled congratulating us and gave us another hug to. I think it went well.

"I'm about 4 months in and so far it's going well. That's why I threw up a few times before. Over the past couple weeks it's slowed down but it still does come every now and then but I've been keeping it quiet. So now you know and yeah."

My family all looked up smiling me and we stayed up just talking for a while but went to bed when people started yawning and rubbing their eyes. We all said our good nights, in which I got more congratulations from everyone, and everyone went to their guest rooms. They were going to stay because of everything happening Tomorrow. Maxon and I walked up to our room and he looked at me giving me a kiss. It was once again raining and it looked beautiful outside. We walked over and just enjoyed the view of the night sky. All the sudden I thought of something.

"Maxon, look, I almost forgot to tell you. My stomach is growing. I lifted up my shirt a little as he knelt down next to me to look. His eyes suddenly lit up with joy and he put a cold hand on my stomach making me giggle. He placed his other hand on the other side of my stomach too and gave a quick kiss to my tummy.

"Hi baby," he whispered to my stomach. "I can see you, kind of, not really but I can see that you've technically grown." I laughed at hearing that and looked down placing my hands over his,

"This is our baby Maxon and we only have five more months till it comes."

He gave me a look and said more to my stomach than me "I don't like calling the baby it. I think that we should call it peanut for now."

I giggled with a nod of my head "I like it, this is our little peanut." I said rubbing my stomach.

Maxon then got up suddenly telling me to stay where I was. When he got back, he had a camera and told me to pose by the window. He took a quick picture of me and my little tummy when I was looking down and showed me. After a couple seconds of looking we both decided that we would do this every month to see how much bigger I get. We stayed up a little longer talking about baby names and other things but soon felt too tired and went to sleep. After all, we had a big day ahead of us.

It was about time for the girls to come and I couldn't be more excited. Literally I was bouncing up and down in my seat. It took about five minutes of my mom and Kenna to calm me down and it was for good because about thirty seconds later the first set of thirty came and went with Silvia to her area. I noticed that the girls each had a name tag which made me feel a little better, at least I'd get to know a couple of their names. The next thirty came in right after with bright shining faces and went with mom and Kenna. I was then the only one left and started to get nervous all over again. After what seemed like forever, my first set of girls came in. After seeing their happy, excited faces, I knew, I was ready.

General POV

The first group of girls that went with Silvia were all extremely nervous but excited. The Silvia lady looked a bit stern but had kind eyes and they knew it would all be okay. After about a minute of waiting the little girls heard a loud beep which made most of them jump slightly and Silvia began. Right after May creeped in to film what all was going on.

"Hello ladies and welcome to your first step of 'princess training'. We are going to start with basic manners and go to table manners from there. So does anyone know what to call the king and queen?"

Many people raised their hand but Silvia choose one with blonde hair that was in so braids. The little girl was in jeans, a plain blue shirt and tiny tennis shoes. She was probably from a lower caste. She stood up feeling a bit nervous and said in a little voice "We call them 'your majesty.'"

"That's right miss..." Silvia looked at the little girls name tag and smiled "Aubrey." The little girl sat back down and smiled as the little girls around her gave her high fives.

"Now what do we say when someone gives us something or if we give something to someone else?" Silvia asked now writing down the questions and answers. This time it was a girl with long black hair that was wearing a cute pink dress that was called on.

"Please and thank you," she said sounding professional. She was most likely from a higher caste. It's amazing the differences within the caste system even though some things have changed.

"That's right miss Lucille very good." Lucille sat down with a smile while the other girls gave her a thumbs up.

After a few more questions, Silvia moved on to table manners and how to act at a tea party. She taught them to put their napkin on their lap, to hold their pinky out when drinking tea, which utensil to use, and much more. All the little kids actually ended up having a great time learning all these things which made Silvia happy. She even started to come around and talk to all the little kids. One little girl named Lily even turned to her and said, promising, that she would "Teach all her siblings how to be proper." that made Silvia laugh and she gave the girl a hug saying that you. May by then was going around asking what the girls had learned that day. Many were happy to be on camera but others were quite shy and just smiled politely.

When everything was done, a lot of the girls had made friends and Silvia felt her job was well done. The bell rang then again and so Silvia brought the girls the the next station and went back awaiting the next group of girls.

The next area for this particular group of girls was the makeover section. As the girls walked in they were all looking up in awe and whispering to their friends. Soon Kenna told all the girls to get into a chair and said that their stylists would be over soon.

May then came in and started coming over to interview the girls on their experiences. One that she went over too was named Madeleine and she was talking to her new friends Ashley, Jazmin, and Madyson. "So ladies, how have your guys day been?" She asked holding the microphone out.

"It's been absolutely fantastic!" Said Madeleine who jumped up giving the air a fist bump and waved at the camera.

"It's been really fun and I've met tons of cool people." Commented Madyson

The other two were a bit camera shy and just smiled saying "Good" at the same time. After that, May said thanks and bid farewell to the girls while moving on too some of the others asking about styles and things like that.

On the other side of the area, stylists were getting their clients. Michelle, the one that had talked to America, had a little girl named Kelsey as her 'client' and next to them was a stylist named Olivia who had Kelsey's new friend Kaylee. The little girls were chatting excitedly to each other on their way to get their dresses while Olivia and Michelle laughed behind them. Olivia helped Kaylee pick out a nice, cute, yellow dress that matched nicely with her dark skin and long black hair. Kelsey on the other hand picked a blue colored dress that looked perfect and matched her eye color and blond hair. Once they were done getting dressed, they went back to their makeup tables. As they were getting their hair done, they commented on the other girls talking about what they liked and didn't like about them. For most, the comments were all compliments. Kelsey's hair was curled and pulled into a half up half down hair do. Part of her was even made into a bow that she had wanted after seeing it in one of the magazines. Kaylee, on the other hand, had her hair all straightened to really show its length. There were braids in random places in her hair and she absolutely loved it. Finally it was time for them to pick out their accessories. They took a while at the table but decided on a floral head crown for Kaylee and a blue pebbled bracelet for Kelsey. They were done and both took a long look in the mirror. They each gave Olivia and Michelle big hugs thanking them one last time and left to go wait with the other girls that were done. One had a big flower in her curled hair and was sporting a red dress that matched her flower. There were also a couple of girls that looked like they had tried to match a little with similar accessories, hairdos, and dresses. After a little looking around, the bell rang again and they were moved on to the next station by the queens mom.

In the last area, the girls were greeted by America and sat down on a bean bag settling in. America started to hand out clipboards, paper and pails of crayons to each child.

"Okay now I want all of you to draw someone who you look up to, if you don't know what that means, it's someone you want to be like or admire." America said smiling at them.

May had snuck in by then and was going around filming girls and asking why they admired the person they drew. Some said it was because that person looked after them which made them feel safe while others just wanted to be like the people they had drawn. It was all very interesting to May and she was happy to get the real stories from these girls. After that, she left to go and check on some of the other peoples sections.

After everyone was done, she had them present who it was and was happy to see that many were moms, dads, siblings, and many other family members. She then proceeded to tell the girls what made a good role model. After that, they spent the rest of the time at the large photobooth. All of the girls wanted America to be in all the photos so they would decorate her with boas, hats, or any other prop that she would happily take or wear. They had a great time and each got to take home two or three of their favorites. When they had gotten done with the last of the printing and handing out of pictures they lined up and waited for the bell just talking to America.

When the bell did ring for the last time, all of the girls came out and got into one large line. It was time for the tea party.

America's POV

When we got down stairs to the dining room, Maxon was waiting for us just to say hi and make an appearance for the cameras. He opened the doors and all the girls filled in slowly looking around with big grins on their faces. They soon all found their seats, put on their crowns, and sat waiting for me. We all got our choice of tea from a range of delicious flavors. I got chocolate and raspberry tea, yummmmm.

Once all the tea was served, they also brought out little treats of different cakes and crumpets. The girls all seemed very content about having such good food and it was actually a bit sad. I take so much for granted these days and looking at these girls made me appreciate everything more and went to help more. It was about two hours that we took on the whole tea party and it was full of laughs and jokes from everyone. Afterwards the girls spent about thirty minutes saying goodbye to their friends and getting on the buses to go home. So many of the girls were sweet and I was going to miss them even though I had just met them. Maxon gave me a big hug as we watched them leave and we both waved goodbye till the last bus was gone.

May came out a couple minutes later from around the corner, they had gotten everything on tape. The cameraman told us and May all thank you and left to go and edit the videos with Gavril. We all walked back inside and took a look around. All the maids were taking the extra dresses, accessories, and all the tea cups to go and sell them.

We went upstairs after helping pick up and waited for the maids to come back.

It was about 10 when they came back, it had been five hours of us talking, laughing, playing games, eating and just waiting. Mary came running up the stairs with a big grin on her face.

"Your majesty's. We raised thousands of dollars and already gave it to the nocastedivision society." We all jumped up and gave each other huge hugs with maxon giving me a large kiss on the lips.

We celebrated and we're all jovial when getting to bed. In Maxon and mine room, we stayed up whispering and drawing on each other's arms and for him, my stomach. I feel asleep to his soothing whispers and patters on my stomach. It had been a good day.

It was about two in the morning when I heard something that I hoped I would never hear again.

The rebel alarm...

 **A/N I'm so sorry I've been busy with finals but I hoped you liked it. Thank you for the reviews and let me know if you have any ideas for the story. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding and Maxon was saying things to me but I couldn't hear at all. All I could think was 'Why? Why are they coming back? Haven't they already done enough to us?' All the sudden I was lifted by Maxon who started carrying me to our closet where we had a secret passage way to the family safe room. I don't know when but I had started to cry into Maxon's shoulder. He was gently shushing me and kissed my forehead as we got closer to the closet.

"Ames, I'm going to put you down for just a second, okay? I need to open the latch I'll only put you down for a moment."

I nodded my head and was trying to control my breathing as he opened the latch and came over to me again.

"Ames do you think you can walk I just think it will be faster and the stairs are step, can you do that?"

I once again nodded and stopped crying taking a couple of deep breaths, I was the queen. I needed to get my crap together and very soon cause if I didn't, then all hell would break lose. Then again usually it did when the rebels came…

I shook my head and stood up taking Maxon's hand and started to run down the stairs holding on to the railing so that I wouldn't slip. Maxon was right behind me but he had to stop to close and lock the door before catching up to me.

After a few minutes, my clumsiness got the best of me and I slipped a bit grasping the railing so that I didn't fall anymore. I turned back and Maxon looked at me with worried eyes. I looked back and smiled showing that I was okay and started back up before I remembered something. I sat back down and looked at Maxon once more.

"Maxon." I said catching my breath, my voice trembling. "Maxon, my family are here tonight, I, I don't know if they know where to go." My eyes started to water and before I could say anything more, Maxon knelt down next to where I was sitting on the floor and took my face in his hands.

"Ames," he said caressing my cheeks, "They're fine. I had a few guards stationed at their door and they are near a passage way to the royal safe room. They might actually be there right now." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "now are you ready to go?"

I nodded, getting this new hope in my chest while I sprung up and took Maxon's hand in mine as we began to run down the stairs. I didn't care if my behavior was un-lady like. I was going to see my family.

When we finally got to the safe room, we were both panting and wiping our foreheads. We had stopped running a bit farther back because we both remembered that I was pregnant and it probably wasn't good for the baby. It didn't keep us from speed walking though! My family was waiting down in the room and as soon as they saw us, they came over and gave both of us huge hugs.

"Oh I'm so happy you're all alright." I said hugging them all. I looked at every one of them and for the most part, they were alright. Besides a few cuts on James's arms, Gerard having a fairly large cut on his leg, and Astra crying, my family was safe.

"James, Gerard, what happened to you guys?" a familiar voice said behind me. I turned to see Maxon going over to one of the shelves where there were first aid kits and other supplies were.

Gerard got beet red and crossed his arms looking over at James "you tell them" he said huffing. Maxon came and sat by him and started working on his leg. Luckily he knew what to do because of his 'incidents' involving his father.

James laughed and we all sat in a circle around him as he dived into his story. "So as you all know, Kenna, Astra, and I are in rooms across from Gerard, right." We all nodded. "So, when the alarm went off, Kenna went to get Astra and I went to get Gerard because we didn't want him to be alone. By the time I got over to his room though he was up and putting on his robe." We all looked to Gerard who did indeed have a robe on. May was the first to say anything, "You wear a robe?" she asked laughing. "Yes," said Gerard narrowing his eyes, "What, they're comfy and keep me warm. You are all just jealous of my great fashion and logic." We all burst out laughing at that and even Gerard cracked a smile at his own joke. Once we all calmed down, James started into his story again. "So when I saw him and his beloved robe, I called out to him in a whisper to come to me." Gerard looked at James and pouted saying "all of you keep in mind that my room is really, really dark." James smirked "It wasn't that dark. Anyways, he started walking and got closer to me but I guess there was a table in the way and so he started falling. It wouldn't have been that bad except for the fact that there was a vase on the table that broke and Gerard decided that apparently I could catch him. So he grabbed for my arm but failed at grasping on to me and instead I was cut into by his sharp nails. He got it worse though. Because the vase was glass, and it broke, his leg was cut pretty badly. As you can see." We all felt bad but the story was just so ridiculous that we couldn't help but laugh.

Once Maxon was done cleaning up Gerards cut he headed over to James to help him. Mom then went over to where Gerard was on the floor and started to stitch him up. I looked up at her curiously, "Mom, how do you know how to give stitches?"

She didn't look at me because she was concentrating and didn't say anything. I decided that she was busy and decided to just watch her work. It was honestly quite amazing to see her work on him. The needle moved so swiftly as she put it through his leg making the stitches all the same size. Her work was diligent and over so quickly that Gerard didn't have time to complain, much. He just yelped a couple of times when the pain got really bad and when he wouldn't stay still, Maxon and James held him down and told him jokes to keep him calm. For a boy still quite young I think that he did very well. When she was done, my mom got up, gave my brother a kiss on the forehead like she did when we were younger and got hurt, then went to wash her hands. I followed her over to the old, rusty, metal sink. Before I could say anything though, my mother looked at me and smiled. "After years of sewing and doing needle work, I figured I could do it." I looked at her shocked. How could she take such a risk! Gerard could have gotten a bad infection. I couldn't believe it. My mom though saw the look on my face and laughed. "Oh honey I'm kidding. I've done this before. You see, we were never… Well let's just say we couldn't afford to go to the doctors if something happened so I had to take it upon myself to learn how to stitch. Sewing though did help in learning how to it though." I then started to laugh along with her and gave her a side hug as we started walking over to the others.

Everyone was in their own cots with May and Gerard sleeping and Kenna and James talking quietly to one another. Maxon had gotten a hold of Astra and was standing swaying her tiny body in a rocking type of motion. She was totally out and was sucking on her thumb with one hand and in the other was Martin the tiger. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss saying that we should go to bed. As King and Queen, we had a larger cot than the others and so it fit all three of us, four if you count the baby in my belly. Astra curled against Maxons chest and I started absentmindedly combing through her strawberry blonde hair. This would be us one day, soon in fact, with kids of our own. Hopefully though, there wouldn't be the fear of rebels around us and we'd be in a bed, not a cot. Although for the time being, this was nice enough.

"Ames are you okay?" asked Maxon stroking my arm.

I smiled and nodded my head leaning over to kiss him. "I just glad we're all safe. Don't get me wrong, I would love to be in my comfy bed but this is fine." We both chuckled and heard a shuffling to my left. Maxon sat up on his elbows and looked over.

"Hello beautiful Kenna, how are you and your little bun tonight?" Maxon asked my sister looking over at her. I mentally smacked myself, I had forgotten to ask her if she was okay with the baby and everything. She is after all about six months in. Wow… what a great sister I am.

"Hey, hey, hey," said James from his and Kennas cot "That's my woman Max back away slowly and hold your hands over your head as I read you your rights."

Everyone, who was awake, started laughing and had to cover their mouths to muffle the sounds of laughter that could echo through the small safe room.

"No worries good sir," said Maxon trying to keep a straight face. "This fair maiden is my wife and is with my child." He stopped and brushed some hair out of his face, "And I think we both know how that happened sooooo, I think we're good, we're really good."

I hit Maxon in the chest and glared at him. I mean it's bad enough that my sister and brother in law heard that but it turns out that my mother was awake too. They all laughed and Maxon surprised me by leaning over Astra to give me a big wet kiss on the cheek. 'I'm going to kill him' I thought, 'he is in big trouble.'

Kenna after calming down smiled and said with a sigh "I'm okay and so is this baby, he or she is kicking a lot especially tonight. It's probably that they can tell I'm a bit stressed I guess."

We both nodded and I thanked god that the baby probably wouldn't start squirming for another couple weeks. At least that's what Dr. Ramirez says. "Oh, did you need something?" I asked her.

"Oh yes I almost forgot what I came over here for, I'm really hungry and I was wondering if I could eat something."

I laughed at her a bit and said "Of course you can Kenna, help yourself." She just got this look in her eyes and smiled widely half running over to the shelves. That's the last thing I remember before I passed out of sheer exhaustion.

The next day at around 5 A.M. some guards came down and told us that the coast was clear and that we could go upstairs. The damage was luckily minimal with some damaged paintings, ripped curtains, and a couple of broken vases and windows. The damage was less because reports have shown that rebel parties are decreasing quickly. Still yet, there are many left, enough even that they broke in and did enough damage to scare all of us.

Silvia and my maids met me in my room and we all hugged glad that each other was safe. "Silvia, where were you last night? Usually you and Gavril go with us to the royal safe rooms."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't have been able to get there in time, I was in the library when the alarms went off and I just had to use the passage way in that room. It led to a safe room that the cooks were in." she laughed slightly "Don't even ask me how that happened because the kitchens aren't even near the library but I do know that I'm safe and all is good."

"I'm very happy to hear that." It was true, I don't even know what I would have done without Silvia around to keep me in line. "And how about you girls?" I looked over to Mary and Camille.

"We are great. It was nice to catch up with some old friends." Remarked Mary. I loved that even in the darkest of times, she could make a situation light and happy.

"I thought it was scary," squeaked Camille. "That was the first one I had ever been through." I had almost forgotten that Camille was new.

"Well hopefully you won't have to go through many more." I said smiling. "Now let's get ready for the day, what do I need to do?"

"You need to show up for a rehearsal for the report tonight, you and Maxon need to talk about what happened and just need to say the usual. 'Everything is fine,' 'we're all alright,' 'there's nothing to worry about,' play it down so that the public don't expect chaos. Okay so I'll see you later your majesty." Silvia rushed out of the room with a slight curtsey and I took a deep breath. I wish I could just tell people what I did in my own selection. To be brave and fight back no matter what. However we had to keep the public happy and to do that, we need to keep the press happy. That's why we downplay and act like things are fine when they most certainly aren't. Not that this was that big of a deal but still. Our people, I think, deserve the truth.

My maids helped me get ready silently and I went downstairs to the room in which our rehearsal was going to take place in. Gavril was already sitting and talking with Maxon when I walked in. Both men had their hair done but were in casual clothes. The same could be said about me because I only had my hair and makeup done. My dress would come on later and the boy's suits would too. We decided that being comfy was deserved after something like this happened and trust me when I say that I was not complaining whatsoever.

After rehearsals, Maxon gave me a long kiss on the lips and said that we were taking a long bath after the report, no if's, and's, or but's, about it. Then he left me, alone, in the hall, with my face flushed and warm. I hated that he did that to me but I also loved that he did. It's what one would call a major love, hate relationship. Ugh….. Why must he make me so confused?

When I got upstairs, Mary dressed my in a long silvery blue dress that brought out my eyes. It hugged tight to my hips and stomach that bulged slightly with me tiny baby bump. It had ¾ sleeved and had a long slit that came a little above my knees. It also made my now larger breasts, look good. Hey being pregnant did come with a couple of perks.

Mary put my already curled hair in a sort of twist to one side and decorated it with silver vines and flowers. The makeup she had done earlier matched the dress perfectly and I felt beautiful. At long last, Mary brought out a pair of clear heels covered in silver sparkles. I loved them and they reminded me of a story that my dad used to tell me at bedtime. I can't remember it all but I do remember a girl with glass shoes that resembled these. I was finally done and I gave Mary a big hug. "Thank you, for everything. Oh and draw a bath for me after the report please." Mary nodded yes and before I was out the door, she called out "Have fun tonight highness." I felt my cheeks flare with heat and kept walking as fast as I could.

General POV

"Hello, and welcome to 'The Report.' I am your host Gavril Fadaye." Gavril stood up smiling with a microphone in one hand and gave a bow as the audience applauded him loudly. "Thank you, Thank you, ha-ha, I'm happy you could all make it. Now," he said now somewhat serious, "Please welcome their majesties King Maxon and the lovely Queen America." The applause grew even louder, if possible, as Maxon and America made their way up to the stage. Maxon was holding Americas hand the whole way and as they got closer, people started whispering about the Queens small but slightly noticeable belly. The whispers included, asking if the woman was pregnant, if she had just gained some extra weight, or even just that her new dress was exquisitely elegant. The king noticed these whispers and leaned over to tell the queen something to which she blushed bright red and bit her lip. Once on the stage Gavril shook hands with Maxon both sharing a quick smile and then took Americas hand and kissed it. Then America and Maxon took their seats with Gavril following after them. America crossed her legs with the slit now clearly noticeable and awes were well noted when people began to notice her shoes. The queen, now noticing the stares looked to the king for comfort in which he grabbed her hand and gave her a wink. Once she relaxed, Gavril started in with Maxon first.

"Your majesty, how are you tonight?"

"I'm quite well actually, compared to last night, tonight is very good." You could hear the crowd start whispering things like 'the poor things' and 'I'm glad they're okay.' They had clearly heard about the rebel attack.

"Oh yes I'm sure that we all want to know about everything that happened." Of course Gavril knew but the crowd automatically stopped talking.

"Well, we were all sleeping and the alarm went off, we all went to our safe rooms as fast as we could with America and I being last. Luckily her family was all there and we stayed up telling jokes and stories. None of us got hurt by the rebels which was good but we did all have to stay away for the whole night. As for the damage, some curtains and painting got ruined and a couple of windows and glassware were broken. We were lucky this time that it wasn't as bad" He looked over to Gavril who smiled and said "That's good at least."

He looked over to America who looked a bit dazed and was straight into the audience. He cleared his throat softly and she instantly snapped out of her trance. The queen smiled and cringed a bit "Sorry Gavril I was just a bit 'out of it'." He chuckled a bit and asked her "Now what were you thinking about just now then?" She flushed an obvious red against her pale skin and blurted out "Food." Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip. She looked to Gavril "I, I haven't ate anything today besides lunch. Which I mean was good but I eat a lot and I just, yeah." She looked down at her lap and Gavril just laughed and carried on "Well what kind of food would you have now if you could?" She looked thoughtful for a movement and suddenly her eyes lit up "I would have a cookie pizza." Everyone looked a bit confused and she turned to the audience now and shared a quick look with the king. He obviously knew what she was talking about and leaned back smiling. America then began telling the audience what her 'cookie pizza' was. "Okay so I was craving this one night and my husband helped me make it. So it's a large cookie, the size of a large pizza, and it's the famous chocolate chip cookie recipe that our chef Poulio made. Over the top is a chocolate cream cheese, and over that are strawberry and banana slices. It's to die for!" she promised

"Well I'm going to have to try that sometime" said Gavril "Now, because we need to move on, I just had to ask, how are you Queen America?"

She smiled a smile that didn't exactly reach her eyes and said "We are all okay and that's what matters, I'm, I'm good."

"Well I am glad about that. Now in lighter news, why don't you tell us a little about your 'princess project'."

"Um, we actually made thousands of dollars selling extra merchandise, fundraising and just everything we did. I can also assure that all profits went to the nocastefoundation and is helping so that we can ultimately delete the castes." The crowds were still as she explained and applauded once she was done but there were no shouts or screams. Some people honestly wanted to keep their castes and most who did were twos and threes. The type of people who came to the report and acted as the audience. They hopped to change the public's mind on the castes but it would take quite a bit of time to get most on the same terms.

Gavril noticing the tension and awkwardness spoke up and saved the queen "Wow and we are all out of time! As always it was lovely to see you your majesties, and thank you all for coming out." The three of them all stood up and waved as the curtain closed around them and all the cameras and lights shut off.

Americas POV

As I walked up the stairs, all I could think about was how awful the ending went, ugh I just bleh. I couldn't wait to get into the bath tonight and just relax.

When I got upstairs I shut my door got quickly undressed, ran into the bathroom, and screamed. Maxon was sitting in the tub waiting for me. I had almost forgotten that this was his idea in the first place. "You scared me," I said shutting the door behind me and coming over to the tub.

When I faced forward Maxon looked me up and down and smirked, "I could have helped you, you know." He said with a wink.

"Oh shut up," I said narrowing my eyes at him as I sank into the warm water I sighed and found Maxon smiling at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you're just cute when you wrinkle your nose."

I gave him a look but then stopped almost immediately noticing that I was wrinkling my nose again. "I am not cute." I said leaning back against the end of the tub.

He did the same on his end of the tub and said with his eyes closed "Whatever makes you sleep at night Ames."

I opened one eye and looked over at him suppressing a grin and shook my head "I sleep very well at night so if it helps then so be it." We both started cracking up and spent the next hour in the tub making beards out of the bubbles, telling jokes and just enjoying one another's company.

When he left to go get dressed, he gave me a huge kiss on the cheek which reminded me of last night's talk with my sister and brother in law. It was time for me to get revenge. You see, things in the palace get spread around very, very quickly and I knew that every night, there were guards that stood at our doors and maids that went about their business cleaning so I decided to call out something that I knew would be heard and spread like a wild fire. So, when he reached the door from my room to his, I called out in my loudest voice, "Oh and Maxon… NICE BUTT!"

Yes I know it was completely immature, unladylike, stupid, and well I probably shouldn't have done it but just seeing the look on his face when he heard me and hearing the guards trying to muffle out their laughs was totally worth it. I guess tonight didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. To answer Gavril's earlier question though, yeah I think I'm okay. I got through a rebel attack, a filming of 'The Report', and I got payback on my husband. Yep… I'm okay.

 **A/N hey sorry it took so long, I'm in the middle of a move, school just got out and finals but I'm going to try and update sooner next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) OMG I'm so, so, so, so (times a billion) sorry. Its been so long i know. I was in the middle of a move, the end of school, summer vacation, and honestly just being lazy so i'm just sorry.**

 **Anyways, here it is i hope you really like it R &R**

 **P.S. if you have any suggestions or anything for me to spice this story up then feel free to tell me!**

It had been about a week and a half since the rebel attack and the report. So far I had gone through around 20 personal interviews with just Maxon and the interviewer, 14 press conferences, and a billion public showings. Okay it wasn't that many but it was still enough that I had been having at least 2 cups of coffee and a Frappuccino each day. Ahhhhh I love Frappuccino's! My favorite is this one that chef Paulo makes and it has chocolate and whip-crème and chocolate chips and it's just ugh delicious and like diabetes in a cup. I swear, I think I gain about 5 pounds every time I look at one of them; yet, then again that could be the baby talking.

Speaking of which, Maxon and I are going in for our monthly checkup and are going to get to see the baby better since I'm at the end of my fourth month. We get to go at the end of the week and boy is Maxon excited. It makes me laugh, sometimes he gets so happy that he won't leave me alone for even a second. I swear, sometimes I just want to give him a good slap to the face and say "give me some space!" No….. But seriously… someone….. Slap him…PLEASE!

No, no, I'm just kidding. Kind of

Anyhow, I'm in my office right now looking at a baby shower invitation. It's the one for my Kenna. She is about 7 months along now and her belly has really sprung up lately. Just watching her walk makes me crack up and think of a penguin. She waddles and has a hard time picking up different objects which makes the laughing even more intense. Luckily, she doesn't take offense to it but I know that when it comes to me getting a large bump too, she is going to poke and make fun of me just as much. Ah… Sisterly love, beautiful isn't it?

Her baby shower invite is blue with a green trimming. The words are large and popping off the page in a bold white print and there are yellow ducklings all over each page. The cover says "IT'S A…." and then on the inside there is a copied picture of their ultrasound shot where the baby is shown and looking like its holding a toy tuck. Beside the picture in more large letters is "BOY!" I laughed looking at the picture and thought of how cute the idea was, maybe for a girl you could make it look like a bow or a headband. Oh but Astra was so excited when she found out that her new sibling was going to be a boy.

 _Flashback_

 _Astra was in her play room with Maxon. They were playing with stuffed animals and while Astra had the in-famous tiger Martin, Maxon had an elephant called Ploo. I stood at the door watching them play. Kenna and James were going to get there ultrasound today and get to see the gender of the baby. Maxon and I were watching Astra gladly while they were gone. Well it was more like I watched while they played stuffed animals and dolls. I would have played but trust me when I say that I was laughing so hard that couldn't keep anything in my hands for more than a minute. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by my niece's high pitched squeal._

 _"Hi I Martin" said Astra_

 _"Hi Martin I'm Ploo spelt P.L.O.O kind of like POOH but not as gross." Maxon replied in his play voice. Pretty much, he pursues his lips and makes his voice very deep. I swear though, sometimes he's got the maturity of a ten year old boy. Either which way, I still snorted and hid my smile. He looked over amused at his own joke and then turned back to Astra._

 _"So Martin I heard from a bird that you have fleas."_

 _"What dat?" Astra asked shrugging her shoulders_

 _They're gross bugs that get on some animals fur" he scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out in a 'bleh' kind of face._

 _"Miss Bird tell you dat? She no noting. Martin gots no bug" Astra said trying to protect her animal_

 _"Oh are you sure about that?" he inquired raising an eyebrow_

 _"Weave Martin awone!" she cried hugging her tiger close. I had to laugh at that. It was her new catch phrase and I don't know why but it was just super funny._

 _"Well, who says I don't have fleas?" I called out._

 _Both of them suddenly turned and looked at me shocked. Maxon was on his knees while she stood so they were at perfect eyelevel and he turned back to her saying "Retreat, retreat run from Aunty Ames!" He reached out and grabbed Astra quickly putting her on his shoulders. This of course made her squeal, laugh, and say "Huwey uncle Maxy." They quickly ran out the door and into the hall._

 _I decided then and there that my husband was going to go down today whether he liked it or not. I took off my high heeled shoes, my pretty diamond earrings and matching diamond necklace and ran after them. On my way out, I ran into Mary and turned to her with a huge smile "Hold my earrings would you?" She just laughed and took them watching as I streaked down the hall like a big ball of fire._

 _Because they got such a head start, and I couldn't run as fast with the baby, I finally found them in the woman's sitting room. Well I actually only found Maxon who was looking around, out of breath for a good hiding place. I guess he hid Astra._

 _"Well, Well, Well." I said sneaking up behind him. He jumped up, clearly surprised and turned back to look at me. "Now, now then, men aren't supposed to be in here without the queen's permission." He held his hands up in a mock surrender and started to back up slowly. He however didn't see where the carpet came up a little bit and fell down to a sitting position. I knelled next to him and crawled a bit closer. "Well I guess I'll have to punish you some way." He actually looked kind of scared. I smiled… Good. Then I started to tickle him. You see, Maxon has a very tender spot on his body that is extremely ticklish and no one knows about it but me. No do not ask me why, how, or when I found it. That would just put you in an awkward position. And no I'm not saying where it is._

 _In a matter of seconds he was laughing like a crazy madman and couldn't even demand that I stop. I stopped after a couple of minutes and pinned his arms down with my own._

 _"So dear husband, what do you think, do I have fleas?"_

 _"Hmmm I don't know, I guess I would have to examine you closer."_

 _I laughed "When exactly would you do that Sir."_

 _"Hmmm, I was thinking maybe tonight we cou-"_

 _I cut him off though, "stop saying 'hmmm' and, well, I wouldn't want to risk anyone else getting these fleas now would I?"_

 _He looked over at his pinned down arm to an invisible watch and looked back up grinning, "I guess I have time right now if you would like to have a checkup."_

 _"I think now sounds good your highness."_

 _As I leaned down to kiss him I heard him laugh what sounded like a deep chuckle. We sat there, me over him having a deep *cough* make out *cough* session for a few minutes and I must admit, I did marry a good kisser. I was too wrapped up in Maxon at the moment (and no not in the naughty way) that I didn't even notice the quick patter of small feet from behind me. I heard a cough and someone moan "Oh please, not in front of my baby."_

 _I turned around quickly and saw Kenna, James, and Astra all staring at us. My face flamed and I know out of previous experiences that it was even redder than my hair. "Which one?" I asked looking at Astra and then my sister's baby bump. Kenna just laughed and ruffled Astra's hair. "Hey one day it will be Astra you walk in on." Maxon chuckled looking at James._

 _"Nope, my baby won't be doing," he pointed to us "that anytime soon. Just think, I could say the same about your little peanut if it's a girl."_

 _Maxon just realizing this put a protective hand over my tummy and looked at it saying "If you are a girl, then no kissing till you're thirty and if you're a boy, well, I'll leave that to your mommy." He finished his spiel with a kiss to my belly and a look towards James that I think said 'there is no way in hell I'll let my daughter do that.' James looked right back and sent a look that seemed to say 'me too.' Astra at that moment ran up to me and gave me a kiss on my tummy like Maxon did._

 _I picked her up, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then looked at them and asked "what did those looks even mean?"_

 _Maxon turned and cleared his throat saying "My look meant 'I'm going to go get a sandwich and chips' while James meant 'me too'" I rolled my eyes and thought 'at least I got one of them right.' Kenna and I shared a look quickly too and the men turned to us._

 _"What did that mean?"_

 _"Oh Americas meant 'men' and mine meant 'I agree, let's go too.' We sure are an odd bunch._

 _As we were leaving, I asked Kenna "So big sis, are you having another little girl?" I said tapping Astra's nose, "or a little boy?" Astra wrapped her chubby baby arms around me, smiled the widest I've ever seen, and yelled "I gon hav a wittle brover!"_

 _I smiled and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek "Congratulations." I laid my hand on her belly "Now let's go have sandwiches!"_

 _End Flashback_

I put my hand to my stomach and rubbed my tiny bump.

"Hey peanut." I whispered softly and laughed, "When daddy said we should call you peanut all I could think of was peanut butter and that sounded good at the moment so I agreed. Of course he doesn't know that though so no telling him my secret kay." Ever since that day peanut has just stuck and that's what everyone calls our baby. "How are you doing in there? Is mommy doing a good job keeping you safe in her little belly?" Hmm I wonder what it would feel like to be in a stomach. I mean I was at one point but I don't remember that at all. "While you're listening… At least I think you are," I waved a hand in the air as if to say 'whatever' and continued. "I want to tell you a story of a young man named Max. Max was a little boy with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He loved to play in the yard, run through his home, and read lots of books. Oh and one more thing… Max was a prince. The books that he read were from the royal library, his home was a castle, and the yard he loved to play in was actually a garden of beautiful plants that stretched to the edge of the forest. He had a lovely mother named Amberley who had gorgeous long dark hair and hazel eyes. She was kind to everyone and everything including the flowers, animals, and anything else you could think of. Max also had a father who was a big strict man, and not what one would call the kindest of people. However, he did what he thought was good for his kingdom and Max no matter what, loved him, always." I looked up and on my desk was the first picture Maxon and I took together during the selection. Seeing it made me remember that day and how we acted silly while people like Celeste managed to look like models without trying. By the end of that flashback, I had tears streaming down my face and was kind of laughing. I was both sad at the memory of lost loved ones, and happy at the ridiculousness of that moment in time. With a shaky breath I started up on my story again, "Mommy's crazy, but lord knows you'll learn that soon enough. Now where was I? Oh… so life was usually good for Max, as you've heard, but there were also some hard times. There were people called rebels and they wanted something from the big palace but used violence to get what they wanted. Violence is bad don't do it to get what you want when you're older okay?" I pointed a finger at my tummy and took a drink of water. "Anyways, when these rebels came, everyone had to go into hiding and brave soldiers like uncle Aspen and Uncle Avery went to ward them off and make sure that Max and his family were safe. They have been coming for a long time and even recently there was an attack. Everyone was so brave trying to make sure that we were safe and sound in our secret hiding spot. I hope you weren't startled, I mean you didn't know what was happening but that's beside the point. My point is…" I lowered my voice to the slightest whisper and got my head as close to my belly as I could. "I will always keep you safe. No matter what the world throws this way, I promise to stay at your side protecting you. Always."

As I was getting up to go to the bathroom I felt something in my stomach and shot back down to the seat, _what was that_? It happens again and I cupped my hand under my belly. It took one more for me to realize that my baby is kicking. "Maxon… Maxon come here quickly" I yelled out. I was hoping that he was done with his press conference. It had been going on for a couple of hours now. I suddenly saw him rushing into my office with his hair flying, shirt frazzled, and a worried expression on his face. "Ames, what's wrong what happened?" By now he's grabbed my face and is putting a hand to feel my forehead. "No, no Maxon I'm not sick." I laughed and took his hands in my own. "Feel, right here on my tummy." I moved his hands to where the baby had been kicking the most and moved mine over his. For a moment he looks confused and then I feel a kick and see a smile light up his face. He keeps his hand there making sure that what he felt was real and after the second one he stands up taking my hands. I got up with him and he picks me up spinning me in a circle. I wrapped my legs around him laughing and he kisses me on the lips and then presses his forehead to mine.

"Ames that's our baby, he or she, they're really kicking, they're really in there."

I look at him and laugh "What did you think that there wasn't a real baby in there?"

He looks at me seriously and then starts laughing "no, I knew there was a real baby but it's just so real now. I just…" He sets me down and puts both hands on either side of my stomach. Then he stares at me straight in the eyes "I love you so much America Schreave!" I close my eyes and smile when he says my full name "Thank you," he lays his head on my own, "Thank you…"

Throughout the week, whenever Maxon sees me, he'll come over and feel to see if the baby is kicking. Astra being his little 'shadow' has started doing the same but she will tell me when her brother is kicking more than my little peanut.

Also we found out that since I'm starting to show a bit, it will be a good time to tell the people. Get them excited about the royal birth and keep them happy since nothing really has happened recently to keep them excited. Oh according to poles, this will make them very excited. We've decided that this should happen within the next few weeks so that's another thing to be excited about.

Kenna's baby shower is also coming up around late July. She is actually due around late August. The doctors are assuming the 28th but you can never know until it comes. I'm going to be helping with it allot since I didn't get to with Astra and am super excited I just love babies.

Elise is going to be having hers in mid-August because she's due in September and Marlee is going to have hers next in mid-September because she's due in October. We're all so close in due dates that it's going to be very hectic but I'm determined to get everything in. Oh too add on to that, Kriss is getting married in January and Georgia's little boy is turning one in February. So lots to do but I've got this. After all I am Queen America. Woooooo take deep breaths…

It was finally Friday and time for the ultrasound. As we were about to leave I put on some leggings and one of Maxon's old sweatshirts. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and put on some comfy flats, I was ready. Maxon was wearing a t-shirt that showed his toned body, some jeans, and brown ankle boot things. His hair had gotten longish and was to his chin now, he usually had it neat and held back a bit with gel but today his bangs hung down in his eyes and I realized how much younger he looked. Just in the past year he had grown up so much and I missed the young side of him a bit. "I like your hair like that."

He looked at me and I raked my hand through his bangs, he smiled showing slight dimples took my hand and we started walking to the hospital wing. "You ready or are you nervous?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my feet, "Both I guess."

"It will be fine, I promise." He squeezed my hand and that small action reassured me.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk and both took a long deep breath before entering the hospital room. Dr. Ramirez walked up and shook both of our hands. "How are you both today?" he asked bringing us over to a bed type chair, and a machine hooked up to a T.V. looking thing.

I sat down on it and smiled "Just a bit nervous doc."

"No need to be." he said reclining the chair thing "Just relax you'll be perfectly fine."

Maxon took a seat in the chair next to me and took my hand in one of his. He then leaned forward and used his other hand to prop his chin up. Doctor Ramirez took out a tube and started squeezing the gel-like substance over my belly. He then took a little hand device and started to smear the gel more so that it was now all over my stomach. On the little screen T.V. thing a picture showed up and I gasped. You could see something moving on the screen. That thing was my little peanut, my baby. To be honest, there was actually a bit more movement than I expected. I turned to look at Dr. Ramirez and saw him looking quizzically at the screen. "What's wrong, what's happening?" I asked confused and suddenly scared.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. I was just surprised that's all." I stared at him confused. He saw my expression and laughed "Mrs. America, congratulations, you're having twins!"

I stared wide eyed and shocked. "Wait so you mean, that there are… tw- two of them in there?" I pointed to my stomach.

He smiled and nodded showing me both of their precious heads. "Now would you like to know there genders?"

"Yes." I looked over and realized that that was the first thing Maxon had said since we got here. He had a somewhat shocked look on his face and I gave his hand a squeeze nodding my head to.

Dr. Ramirez moved the hand held device again and finally stopped at a point where you could see them both pretty well. He pushed a button and soon enough we had a printed copy. He pointed to the one that seemed to be on top with his pinkie and said "This one is a little girl," then he pointed to the other "and this is a little boy." I opened my mouth but couldn't speak, I was going to get a girl and a boy all at once. At that exact moment, Maxon jumped up and started running around like a child. He gave me a big kiss on the mouth and kept running around and dancing till we left the hospital wing.

"Thank you." I said once my stomach was cleaned up. We had just left out through the doors when I noticed something. "Maxon look."

He looked down and turned to me "are they?"

I nodded "there holding hands." My five month old babies were already inseparable, obviously. "These two are going to be a bundle of trouble you know."

I looked at him and saw a huge smile and a twinkle in his eye "Yep." And with that, he swung me onto his back and ran down the halls yelling "TWINS! IM HAVING TWO OF THEM" Most of the workers looked at us like we were crazy but called out congratulations and laughed. And we did that for the rest of the day me on his back while he yelled his spiel to anyone who would listen. At the end of the day, he set up a timed camera and we held up our ultrasound picture while pumping our fists to the air.

 **So I hope you liked it, please review or PM me and I promise to update soon cause this was just to long. Again, sorry.**

 **Thanks for the reviews they really mean allot to me, you are all fantastic so thank you and i love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey lovelies! Thank you for reading this… Anyways see I'm updating sooner so YAY. I hope you like this chapter, It's really freaking long so sorry It did take like a week. So I'm up to 72 pages on word so that's awesome but yeah go on ahead and R &R hope its okay! **

It's been another week since my ultrasound and we're going on to the report tomorrow. Then the next day, I get to see Marlee! I'm so happy. It seems like it's been a lifetime since I've seen her.

Tonight the sky was beautiful and all the stars were shining clearly in the sky. I was sitting at my window seat in some leggings and a sweatshirt that said 'I don't care' when Astra came running in. She was wearing some cute pink footy pajamas with baby ducks on them. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her nose was still a bit orange from eating carrots. **(A/N this really does happen no joke)** Her curly hair bounced as she ran and so did the bangs that ran right above her eyes. Right now she was the most adorable little girl, but I could see her in 10 years being grown up and beautiful. It actually made me a bit sad to think about but I shook my head of the thought and smiled at her. "Aunt Ames, Aunt Ames! Wead dis bok!" She brought over an old children's book called 'The Little Mermaid." On the front of the book, there was a faded picture of a girl with red hair and a green tale. She was on a rock and water was splashing all around her. _Hmmm, looks interesting enough._ "Okay Astra come here." I had my legs stretched out over the whole seat and spread them out a bit. She ran over and climbed up sitting right in front of me and leaned back against my chest. I smiled and kissed her on the head. She opened the book making sure to be careful because the book was so old. I took it from her chubby baby hands but still kept it out in front of her. "Once upon a time, under the deep blue sea, there was a little mermaid named Ariel. Ariel was a very curious mermaid and always went around in sunken ships and along the sea floor looking for items to collect." Astra started pointing to different things on the page like a glass cup, a fork, and a pipe. "One day, while her and her friend Flounder were going adventuring, they found a fork," Astra pointed to it again, "A mirror," This time it took longer but she still found it, "And an old brown pipe." She pointed at it unsure of herself but I nodded and smiled at her. "When they found the items Ariel would put them in her small red bag then move on. While they were examining these objects, a hungry shark swam by a used his strong teeth and jaws to break in. Luckily though, Ariel and Flounder were faster and got away." Astra breathed a sigh of relief "Yay!" I laughed and ruffled her strawberry blonde hair. "The two friends had no idea what the mysterious objects were so they swam off to meet their good friend Scuttle the seagull. Once they showed the boisterous sea gull their new items he told them what they were and how they worked. 'Now this here is a dinglehopper.' He said pointing to the fork. 'Humans use this to style up their hair. A tug here, and a pull their and ba bam you got yourself a great due.' The mermaid was amazed and took it in her hands carefully placing it back to her bag. 'This one,' he said taking the pipe, 'Is a snorfblast. Humans use this baby to make music. Now watch here.' He blew into the pipe and instead of a sweet melody, salt water and seaweed came out. 'Music!' Cried Ariel. 'Oh I'm in big trouble…' See Ariel was supposed to perform in a concert that day but had forgotten. Her dad was upset and sent her to her room right away." Astra yawned and her eyes started to droop a bit. I decided then to instead, whisper read. "Later that night, Ariel heard strange noises and swam to the surface. Looking around, she saw a boat and huge fireworks going off. She thought about going back down to the safety of her ocean home but curiosity got the better of her and she swam all the way up next to the ship. What she saw was amazing." I looked down at my nieces sleeping figure and yawned starting to feel sleepy myself. "There was music," _yawn,_ "Humans," _que rubbing of eyes_ , "and a very," _eyes closing,_ "handsome," _slowing down_ "princ-" _I was asleep._

I woke up the next day in my bed beside a very cute, sleeping, Astra. I gently got up being careful not to wake her and went over to Maxon's room. There he was, in his clothes from the day before, sleeping on the bed. He must have had a long day. On my side, there was a pillow that he had an armed draped over. I laughed but quickly muffled it with my hand so I wouldn't wake him. I wanted to say 'So this is my replacement for the night, a pillow?" But I decided that I would just have to pick on him later. I quickly walked over, and pressed my lips to his cheek, "I love you, my dear," I whispered with a smile. After that, I quickly ran back to my room and saw that Astra was awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes blinking and yawning a couple times. I'm not even going to say what her hair looked like. I mean don't get me wrong, I have some serious bed head, but this girl… It's crazy! "Morn, Aunt Ames…" I ran over to my bed and tackled her flipping over. I held her close so that she couldn't escape and started giving her raspberries all over her face. She giggled as I did this and squirmed trying to get away. "Stop Amesy!" she yelled laughing hard. I finally let her go but gave her a big hug. "Good morning munchkin."

"Wha for breakfast?" I looked over at her and smiled getting up. I just realized that I was in one of my nightgowns. How di- _Maxon…_ I smiled to myself and picked up Astra bringing her over to my vanity. "First, " I put her down in my chair and picked up my brush. "We need to settle this… mess." I gestured to her hair and started bringing my brush though it. "And then we can call Mary for some breakfast in bed." Astra nodded her head and sat like a good girl just kicking her feet back and forth while I did her hair. I put her hair back in a ponytail leaving her bangs and two small pieces of hair in the front. "I bush your hairw" Astra had gotten up from her spot on the chair and was staring at the brush holding her hand out. I gave her the brush with a small giggle and sat on the floor in front of her. Let me just say that for a two and a half year old, she was surprisingly gentle. I mean it wasn't a walk in the garden, _see what I did there?_ But it was better than I expected. I did have to stop her at around 2 minutes in though because I was hungry and at this rate, It would take forever for this to be done. After giving my hair a good brushing, I dialed Mary and ordered our breakfast. 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on my door and called out "Come in!" Mary in her white and black uniform came in with a smell so glorious that I couldn't even explain it.

"Chocolate chip waffles, flavored syrups, whip cream, extra chocolate chips, bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, fresh fruit, orange juice, and milk. Is that all correct?" Mary asked finally taking a breath. Both Astra and I eagerly nodded our heads and licked our lips. Mary raised an eyebrow though. "Are you two going to be able to eat all this?" she asked uncertainly.

I nodded my head astonished that after working here for so long she still didn't know how much I could eat. Seeing my look, she backed up submissively with her hands up in mock surrender. She chuckled and left with a hand on her hip calling out "And don't forget to call me back up when you're ready to be done up for the report." I sighed I had forgotten about the show tonight. Oh well, couldn't worry about that right now. I had to get back to my food!

Astra and I had been eating for about 15 minutes when a very sleepy Maxon walked in rubbing his eyes. "You guys," he yawned, "are having a breakfast party and didn't even invite me?" He faked a sad face and a quivering lip. Astra, seeing his sad face, got up quickly and ran over hugging his legs. "Don be sad. You can com to." Maxon lifted her up and hugged her tightly, "Thanks munchkin." He walked over and sat down on my bed putting Astra in-between us. We all sat there enjoying our food and telling jokes. Kenna though came in a half hour and took little Astra out to get ready.

"Good night Kenna?" I hollered out the door.

"Oh yeah!" She called back behind me. I swear I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"So," Maxon said lying back on my pillows and licking his fingers, "Are you ready for today."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so." I paused biting my lip and looking down "It's just that, well, what if this is just a bigger incentive for them to come." He looked at me perplexed.

"Who's 'them'"

"The rebels!" I said exasperated. "They don't want our rule to keep going so what if they try to kill our children. Before they can have the chance to rule." I lifted a hand over my eyes and rested the other over my slow growing belly.

Maxon took a minute before answering. "It could happen." I lifted the hand slung over my eyes and looked at him shocked. "Well what do you want me to say America?" He threw up his hands and stood up. I sat up leaning on my left arm. "I want you to reassure me and tell me that everything will be all right."

"I can't do that though!" His voice was getting louder and he ran a hand through his sandy hair. "You can't expect me have all the answers. I haven't ever been able to stop them before so what makes you think that I can now?"

I was standing up to and got close to his face. "I thought… That maybe as the King, you could actually have the power and decency to protect your kids."

He looked furious and quite taken back. "Don't… You… DARE… Think that for one second, I haven't tried my hardest to keep you all safe." He was pointing a finger in my face and was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck.

I was too mad then though to stop and spat back "Well then I guess that your hardest isn't good enough. I want to know that my children are going to be born into a safe environment without people trying to kill them all the time!"

"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you married me!" I could tell that he was as surprised at his words as I was. No matter though. He carried on with his rant. "You always knew the risks America. I lost my mother and father because of this. I never had any control over that."

"But even through that I stuck by you. Through it ALL!" My face by now was probably as red as my hair.

"Exactly!" Maxon shouted back. "We're supposed to be a team America." By now he just looked hurt and raised his hand resting it on the back of his head. "We stick together in 'sickness and in health' for 'better or for worse' till 'death do us part". Do those even mean anything to you or are they just words to you?"

I was crying by now not believing that he was accusing me of these things. "How can you even think that Maxon?" I placed my hand on his cheek, "I chose you."

He suddenly backed away from my reach, eyes red and nostrils flaring. "No America, you didn't. I chose you. I ALWAYS chose you." With that last sentence ringing through my head he walked over to his room and slammed the door with a bang. I thought about going over and saying I was sorry but heard a lock and knew I was too late. I went over to my bed and lied down curling myself into a ball and cried. I cried for everyone who had lost their lives to the rebels, I cried for myself _though I don't know why_ , I cried for doubting and wrongly accusing Maxon, but most of all, I cried out of fear for my unborn babies.

About an hour later I heard a knock on my door and Mary came bustling in. "Miss, I told you to call me when you were ready but I didn't think it would take this long. It just means that we don't have as much ti-"She had finally seen my face. There were tear streaks everywhere and my nose was runny and raw from blowing it. My eyes were red, bloodshot, and puffy. I've got to admit that I probably looked like a major train wreck. "What happened?" Mary asked coming over with a handkerchief. I took it gratefully and stopped crying long enough to get a wobbly sentence through. "Ii-I said so-ome a-aw-awful things t-tt-to Maxo-on an-an-and now hes s-ss-so-o ma-a-ad." I caught my breath and hiccupped a couple of times. "I me-me-messed up re-really bad thi-is ti-ime. What a-am I-I-I go-going to do-o?" I asked and fell into her shoulder crying. She patted my back and made soothing sounds as if I was an infant. But I guess with the way I've been acting lately, I kind of seemed like an infant. Not only that but I also hurt the one person I love more than anything. I mean I honestly didn't mean most of what I said it's just, I'm scared and I'm angry that my kids could easily be in grave danger. Ugh what have I done?!

"C'mon miss, right now is not the time to be mopping around." I looked at her shocked. Both her and Maxon need some serious tutoring in the 'making people feel better department.' "Pull yourself together America! Tonight you are going to be seen by thousands of people and you don't want puffy red eyes, and a rats nest in your hair." _Yep. That was me. Little Miss Gorgeous._ "And with tonight being the night you tell everyone the good news." I couldn't even talk. How was I supposed to go on and tell people how happy I was when it looked like I'd spent the last year in an underwater cave, never seeing the light of day? Or a mirror for that matter…

Never mind that though. Mary pulled me to my feet and walked away coming back a minute later with a beautiful dress. I sniffled and looked at it, I didn't deserve it. But…

I sure was happy to have it! In Mary's skilled hands was a red wine, strapless, floor length gown. I stared at it with my mouth hanging open. The dress was bedazzled at the top accentuating my chest and then it flowed out from my bust. It wasn't tight but it did show my small baby bump easily. Sadly I couldn't wear it yet. _Damn._ Mary sat me at my vanity and started in on my makeup and hair. She pinned my hair up with what seemed like a billion bobby pins. And made each end curly. She did my eyes in some natural browns but lined the crease in the same color as my dress. I usually didn't like a lot of eyeliner and powders caking my face but today I just let her do whatever. By the time she was done, my face and eyes felt heavy but I did have to admit that I looked good. My eyes weren't puffy and swollen like before, and there were no tracks of tears. The only way you could tell that I had been crying is that the bottom of my nose was red and the whites of my eyes were still a bit red. Mary had contoured my face to get me out of my 'lowly state' and had done my eyeliner and mascara 'dramatically.' My lips had been painted the color of my dress. They were dark but I liked the way they matched together. It was _fitting._

Finally, I was ready for the dress. We walked into my closet and I stared at the dress for a full minute just admiring the feel of the fabric. When I was finally ready, Mary lifted it up and put it on over my head where it fell gracefully to my feet. As she laced up the back, I stood looking in the mirror at my reflection. You know when you see yourself every now and then and you just think, _Wow I look great!_ Well I had one of those moments right then. I couldn't help it, I just stood smiling like an idiot at the person in the mirror staring back at me.

Mary brought out a pair of sparkly high heels and I groaned inwardly. They were a good 3 inches. For a person like, well yeah, me, 3 inches were _not good_. At all. Mary had to help me as I staggered to get to my feet once the shoes were on. "Just think," she said grunting as she practically lifted me from my position on the floor. "When that baby bump of yours starts to get big, you won't have to wear heels anymore." My eyes opened to the size of dinner plates and I raised an eyebrow looking down at my visible but small bump. All I could think was _Grow! Grow as fast as you can. Do that for me okay? Please, please grow._

Mary left after that saying that she was needed in the kitchen so I thanked her and gave her a huge hug. "He's trying so hard and he really loves you with all his heart." She whispered during our embrace. I looked at her tears filling my eyes for like the 10th time today, and nodded. _Gosh with all this crying, it's like I'm in the selection again_. "Now don't you go crying now," she said looking at me seriously. "You are perfection and it better not get messed up." I snorted and blinked back the moisture in my eyes. I needed to go and talk to Maxon.

After building up my courage and taking lots of deep breaths, I knocked on our connecting doors. He didn't come for a couple of minutes and I thought about giving up when the door opened and there stood my handsome king. He had on dress pants and no shirt. His hair was wet from what I guessed was a shower and he had a towel in one hand that he rubbed across his head trying to dry it. When he saw me, his eyes softened but he soon shook that off and the look was replaced by one of anger and hurt. I smiled when he opened the door but it vanished when I saw the way he looked at me. "I," I reached out but quickly retracted my hand and swallowed _. Deep breaths. Okay, now or never_. I closed my eyes for a second but quickly opened them and looked up at his face. "I'm so sorry Maxon." I swallowed and looked down at my dress. "Everything I said I didn't mean it, I just, Oh Maxon I'm so scared."

He didn't speak for a while and I just stood there trying to meet his gaze. "Maxo-" I started in. "I know." He said evenly, meeting my eyes, "I am too." I placed my hands on my face but was careful to not mess up my makeup. "I'm so stupid Maxon, so stupid." He looked at me quizzically but gestured for me to continue. I let out a little huff of a laugh. "You don't have power over this, no one does and you have done everything in your power to stop them. For god sake… Maxon you grew up around all THIS!" I threw my hands up in the air frustrated at myself. "And I-you-You just sat there as I said all those things to you. I didn't even realize. And I-" I made my hands into fists at my side. "Sometimes I just lose it and say things I don't mean. And I'm so sorry Maxon this is all my fault and I didn't mean any of it. I want to stay beside you always. I don't ever regret marrying you. I thank god every day that you chose me and that after everything that's happened, you still always choose and love me. I can't even explain how happy I am that you didn't die when the rebels attacked during the 'one' ceremony and I-" lips crashed down onto mine and I stumbled back in my heeled shoes. Quickly before I could fall, strong arms came around me making me sturdy again.

Maxon and I stayed like that for a couple of minutes but then he pulled away leaning his forehead on mine. _Major make out session_ "Thank you. I understand why you were scared. I am too and I'm doing everything in my power, it's just that I can't do anymore. And it kills me Ames, I really does. I'm sorry to for-" I pushed a finger to his mouth to shut him up. "No." he looked taken back, "You will not apologize for something you didn't do. Not again." He started to say 'but', but I stopped him again "No but's, you always apologize for my mistakes and I let you. I act like a child and blame it on things around me but enough is enough. I'm going to have a child soon. No I'm going to have two children soon and I just can't be acting like one. It's time for me to take responsibility for my actions. So…" I took his hands and led him over to a chair to sit down. I held his large familiar hands and started in on my apology. "Dearest Maxon. I'm so sorry that I am such a pain in the ass and can't keep my trap shut." He let out a low chuckle and I struggled to keep a straight face. "You were absolutely right with everything you said, and I am truly sorry for all the horrible things I said." I looked into his eyes making sure that he knew I was serious. "Will you, Maxon Shreave; my best friend, handsome King, beloved husband, great soon to be dad, and most awesome person I've ever met, please forgive me?"

He looked at me with a curious gaze but then put his arms around my waist and pulled me down on his lap. "How could I not forgive a woman who said that everything I say I right and everything she says is wrong?" I chuckled and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"After that long speech I said to you, all you got out of it was that I said I was wrong and you were right?"

He smirked, leaned in, and kissed my bare shoulder sending shivers down my spine. "Hey I said I'd forgive you didn't I?" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him with my hand. "Nope. Mary will kill you if you mess up anymore of her masterpiece." I already had my lipstick smudged a bit from the kiss earlier. "Also you need to finish getting ready."

He didn't let me go though. "Oh it only takes me a couple minutes to get ready." _Boys have it sooooo easy. No periods, no going into labor to birth a child out of your; well you know what I mean, and no long hours of getting ready._ "And I'm the King what is Mary going to do to me?"

I tugged away from his grasp and got up felling flushed. I brushed off the dress and turned back to face him. "If she doesn't kill you then I will because I feel pretty right now and that pleasure doesn't come easy."

I started to walk out when he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "Till then pretty lady." I nodded my head in a ladylike manner and left only stopping at the door to say, "By the way you look like you have lipstick on." With that, I left with a smirk and my face and a good feeling in my stomach. Literally. I like to feel the twins, but sometimes it gets to a point that makes me feel a tad nauseous. After that talk, they had calmed down and weren't moving. All was well.

A half hour later, Maxon came to my room ready to escort me down. "Hello beautiful lady." He was standing leaning against my door frame and had his hands resting in his pockets. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a tie that matched my dress. He also had a boutonniere pinned to his right side with one dark rose and some baby's breath fanning out around it. I needed to go and give a pat on the back to whoever thought of that one. _Cause we're announcing our baby tonight eh, ehhhh?_ "Where's your crown?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. I looked up, as if I could see on top of my head, and ran back into my room. As usual, Mary was one step ahead of me and there sitting atop my vanity was one of my many crowns. This one had been one that Amberly had ordered to be made just for the announcement of her children. I smiled at my reflection one more time, gosh I feel like Celeste, put on the crown, and rushed out the door grabbing Maxon's arm. "Ready now?" I nodded and together, we walked off to the palace stage. The place where my heart starts running a thousand miles per hour every time I walked in.

Okay well I was backstage for the beginning and had to stay there till I was called out by Gavril but you know what I mean. I stood going over my lines and heard the director call out "We're starting in 5…4…3…2…1… ACTION!" There was a little song that played for the beginning of the show, to which people gave a round of applause, and then Gavril started to walk out. As always, he was smiling and his greying hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. When he came out, the crowd; if possible, got even louder, cheering, clapping, and stomping there feet for them. "Thank you. Thank you!" he called out to the adoring crowds. They all quieted. "Today is a very special occasion because we have a huge surprise for you in store. Can anyone guess what it is?" People started shouting out answers but you could only hear one really. It was a lady in lots of pink and leopard print and she kept shouting "You're going to dance for us?" I guess she really wanted him to dance. I would have been embarrassed but Gavril wasn't. He just laughed clapping and yelled "I LOVE IT! But sadly no that is not the surprise. You will find it out soon enough though, don't worry. Well, let's get on with the program then. It is my pleasure and honor to announce King Maxon Schreave and Queen America Schreave." There was a smattering of applause as we walked out hand in hand. Gavril sat down in a weird egg shaped chair as we sat in the loveseat and held up a hand slightly to quiet the crowd. "So, tell me Mrs. America, tell me, who made this lovely dress for you. I started feeling panicked, we hadn't practiced this one _. What do I say?_ Suddenly I was snapped out of my mini panic attack and mentally slapped myself on the forehead for being so stupid. Sometimes I even surprise myself. I smiled wide and hoped that no one had noticed my mistake. "My maid Mary made the lovely dress you see before you." _Screw properness, why couldn't I just say 'my maid Mary did.'_ Gavril stood up and gave me his hand to help me stand with him. Not knowing what else to do, I followed him to the front center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, isn't this dress just magnificent?" the audience cheered in agreement. "Now because I'm sure that everyone in Illea will be talking about this dress by tomorrow, why don't we give everyone a good spin to really see the beauty of this masterpiece. " He held my hand high in the air as I blushed and spun slowly so to not fall in my heels and ended smiling and looking down at my dress _. I hope Mary is watching this._ After the applause ended, he guided me back over to Maxon and I took a seat next to him once more. "So, Maxon, tell me. Has anything happened recently, anything that we the people of Illea need to know about?"

Maxon smiled and started in on his prepared speech "Bad news first, the southern rebels are not stopping their efforts to penetrate our walls, and won't stop till the very end." The crowd was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. "And the good news," he started looking a bit unsure of himself but I squeezed his hand reassuringly. _Geez, are we like switching bodies or something?_ "The good news, is that there numbers are small, they are running very short on supplies, and soon they won't have enough to continue what they're doing." The crowd went wild at this and some even started hugging each other with tears in their eyes. I wasn't going to go that far, but I looked at Maxon next to me and said "I knew that they were winding down but I didn't realize it would be this soon." He looked at me with a smirk on his face and shrugged, "What with our argument earlier, I never got the chance to tell you." I opened my mouth and silently said 'oh yeah.' I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek which left a stain. I was just so happy at the moment that I didn't care who saw us. Luckily no one heard our quiet little conversation but many saw the kiss. All around the room there were 'awe's', 'cutes'!" and one person called out 'get a room.' I was embarrassed but Maxon just laughed and kissed me smack dab on the lips. This sent the crowd into a frenzy and I think that one woman even fainted. _Oh my dear lord, these people are crazy._

After they finally calmed down. It was my turn to do some talking. I stood up trying, but failing, to stay sturdy on my heels. I gained my balance quickly and took Maxon's hand as he stood up. We walked to the front of the stage, a spotlight following us. "We have a surprise for you guys." I took a deep breath and I heard a few gasps as people noticed what crown I was wearing and that I put a hand to my stomach. "At the beginning of November, two little royals will be joining us." The sound was deafening as people started applauding us and congratulating us. There were cheers and laughs, and screams of joy from all around. I swear that they were more excited, if possible, than Maxon. We stared out in the crowd. Maxon I could tell knew this sort of a reaction would be coming. I on the other hand was surprised at how so many people could be so happy for us when they didn't even know us. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy that we had support but I was curious to where the adoration came from. We were just people after all, royal people, yes, but still only humans. I decided to ask Maxon about it later.

After our announcement, we told Gavril and everyone watching, that we would be taking baby pictures at around 7 months along and that we would start picking out nursery items starting in mid-September. Also coming up I was going to have a tea party that would be filmed and broadcasted two Fridays from now. Because the report was almost like a 'talk show', they had a game set up for us to do. We had to see who could undress, put a diaper on, and then put footy pajamas on a baby faster. We were led over to a table on the left that had already been set up. There were three baby dolls set up in a row and there was a diaper and PJ's on their right. They were the dolls that moved, cried, peed, and interacted with you. In my opinion, they were creepy as hell but hey, what do I know? As we walked up and took our places at the table, Gavril had a funny look on his face. "What's wrong with you Gavril?" I asked looking to my left where he stood.

"I was not informed that I was going to be doing this game… I've never had kids, I don't know how this is done." I snorted at his scared reaction and looked over to Maxon, on my right, who said, "You learn something new every day." He gestured to the baby and rose his eyebrows. I couldn't help it, I started laughing with the rest of the crowd _. I was helpless._

Suddenly a man shouted "You will start in 3…2…1…GO!" a horn sounded and we all started in at the task at hand.

General POV

America started undoing the buttons on her baby with skilled hands. She was careful with the doll because she knew that if something bad happened, the baby would start hysterically crying. Maxon was going extremely slow with trembling hands as he carefully unbuttoned the buttons and shimmied the outfit off. It looked like he was handling the Queens fine china. Now Gavril on the other hand was all over the place. When he lifted the doll up to unbutton the back he was doing well, that is until he let the baby's head fall back and hit the table with a *bang*. The doll immediately started crying and Gavril frantically looked around for help. "Why is it crying? I don't know what happened…" the crowd could hear his frantic shouts of hysteria and stared, shocked as he put the doll on its head to get the pants off. Lord did he need major help.

America was on to the diaper and used a wet one to wipe the dolls behind, she put the wet diaper in a trash reciprocal and quickly did up the diaper, pulling the tabs up and soothing the baby's belly. When Maxon finally got to the diaper, he lifted it off gently, put it aside, wiped the dolls backside carefully and then very slowly, he put the diaper on. He redid it many times so to get it right and looked so happy, yet still scared when it was finally done. Gavril was again having troubles with his squirming doll. The babies' legs were kicking everywhere and Gavril took the tabs off the diaper not knowing what to do next. Because he just there looking around for a clue on what to do next, he didn't realize that the baby had started peeing. The dolls 'pee' splashed in his face and down his suit when he turned towards it so he backed away not wanting to get wet anymore. Shortly after that though, the baby started moving. Soon it got very close t the edge of the table. Gavril wasn't paying attention. He was busy wiping his hands off on a wet wipe.

America finished everything in 8 minutes which was really good compared to the other two contestants. Maxon had just finished on his diaper and was staring at it with a triumphant smile and Gavril's baby fell to the floor. It made some strangled crying noises but then the sounds got deeper and slower till there was nothing. Maxon held her doll tightly in her arms and Maxon held his protectively taking a step back. Gavril stood shocked looking at the unmoving, now quiet doll. "Did I, did I kill it?" He asked picking it up by the waist and setting it down on the table.

"I think so" America answered wide eyed and set her doll on the table. She shut her mouth and looked like she was about to laugh but decided against it. Maxon set his doll on the table too and they all went back to their seats. The crowd was still dead silent. "Hey I learned something new at least." Gavril said with a half-frown half-smile.

Maxon looked over at him and nodded, "Me too." Gavril looked at him confused but Maxon just put his hand on his shoulder and said "I'm never letting you hold one of my babies…"

This made the crowd go into another frenzy of laughter. Even America was clutching her stomach as tears of laughter came running down her face. Gavril just smiled sheepishly and said "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not a dad." The show ended shortly after that and all the guest filled out the doors as the King, Queen, and Gavril stood smiling and waving. They had gotten it done and out of the way.

Americas POV

I walked of the stage fanning myself and tripping slightly in my stupid heels. Geez ah wheeze, those lights made it so hot and stuffy. And the shoes, well I am just done with them. I paused by a wall and kept my hand on it too sturdy myself as I lifted my foot to take off my right heel. It was a bit hard, okay it was very hard, to balance on one foot but I managed and took my shoe off instantly feeling better. I sighed and leaned on the wall on only my now bare foot. I took of my other heel with pleasure and held them as I walked barefooted over to where Maxon was standing with something in his hands. "What's that?"

"Just something from Mary." He handed me a bag and I realized that there were actually two. One for him and one for me. I opened the bag and gasped at what was inside.

"She didn't." I stared in disbelief at what was in my bag.

Maxon just laughed and smiled wide ruffling his hair, "She did. Good God I think that woman knows you better than I do." I nodded my head and squealed running into the dressing room that Gavril and other guests used. Maxon came in after me and locked the door so that no one else could come in on us unexpectedly. Maxon stared into his bag and looked up unsure, "Are you sure that we should do this? I mean I think that a bedroom would be a better place to do what we're about to do."

I looked at him and smiled giving him a firm kiss, "It'll be fine, besides this is going to be tons of fun." He nodded and I turned around so that he could unzip the back of my dress. I added quickly once he was done "No looking just yet." I slid the dress off and felt the soft fabric hit and tickle my toes. I straightened it and laid it out nice on the table in front of me. Quickly I put on what was in my bag and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Oh yeah, Maxon is going to just love this._ "Okay on the count of three, we both turn okay? 3….2…1…"

I turned and we both busted out laughing. Maxon was wearing black footy pajamas with orange and red flames coming up the sides. He also had a button that he could push and the flames would light up. I was wearing blue footy pajamas with what looked like icicles coming down the sides. They lit up blue when I pressed my button just like his flames. _That's right. We were changing in that room… What did you think we were doing?_ Anyways, I got the joke, we were like fire and ice, complete opposites, but amazing together. I came forward and gave him a big hug. "You look amazing Max, I love you so much."

He laughed and gave my forehead a big kiss and took my hand leading me out, "You my dear have never looked better."

I stopped where I was and gave him a pointed look, "Watch it."

He pulled me forward and just chuckled "Yes darling, is darling okay?" I nodded and thought it through, I actually kind of liked _darling_. "Good, then I shall call you that more often." And with those last words, we walked to the kitchen, I was hungry.

On our way there, Maxon looked at me, then looked away, then looked back again, and this same thing went on for what felt like forever, then I snapped, "What? Take a picture it will last longer."

He laughed, "Oh I wish I could but my cameras upstairs. No, I was just thinking."

"That's not good…" I snorted giving him the stink eye.

He stuck his tongue out at me. _Gosh, if this is how we act, what will become of our children?_ "As I was saying. When you say what was in the bags, you said "she didn't!'" He mocked my voice by raising his as high as possible and put a hand on his hip. He made his lips in a 'duck' shape and snapped his fingers as if saying 'Oh no she did-ent!'. I sent him a piercing glare _I didn't say it like that_ but he ignored it. _What bad timing of my perfect glare_ _L._ He went on "But my question is, how did Mary know you wanted footy pajamas? I didn't even know."

I laughed and stared down at my pajama covered feet. "Well she one time, while she was folding laundry, she asked me what I would get if I could have anything in the world. You know I thought for a while and pondered what I would want. She had told me that it couldn't be any living thing and that it couldn't be something like 'world peace'" He laughed as I tried to imitate her voice. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling. Above us was a diamond chandelier and I gave a weak smile remembering the good memory. "So I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes trying to think of what I would want." In reality, I had closed my eyes and was being guided by Maxon's hand and the sound of his footsteps. "After thinking for a while, I sat up and looked at Mary. 'That's hard' I had said looking at her. She had stopped folding to look back at me. 'I already have Maxon, my family, you, an amazing home, I'm surrounded by people who love me, I won't ever have to see my family starving again, I have everything I need. She smiled at my answer and went back to folding laundry. 'But if I could have something, it would be some footy pajamas." Oh Maxon, she looked at me like I was the craziest person alive but then she started to laugh, which got me laughing, and soon we were rolling around on the floor like some teenage girls who had just seen a cute guy." Maxon took my hand and kissed it trying not to laugh. "So then, she said that one day, when something really important or special happened, she would make special pairs for me. I'm guessing that she remembered after I told her about the babies so she's probably been saving them all this time." I looked up at him and smiled. Wait. Suddenly I felt a lightbulb go off in my head and yelled "That's why she 'went to the kitchens' It was to go get them, she was never actually needed. That sly son of a gun…"

Maxon looked at me and chuckled taking my hand, C'mon darling, food is this way." At the mention of food, I perked up and out of my thoughts. Squeezing Maxon's hand, I took off at a run with a flailing Maxon following close behind, his hand still grasped in mine.

The next day, I woke up wrapped in Maxon's arms. The sun streamed down on my face and made his hair shine like gold wisps that had just been tasseled by the wind. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them, tired. I sat up and looked at my clock. It was 11 o'clock and Marlee was coming at 1 o'clock. Finally, I'm so excited. I shot up and out of the bed running to my room. I called Mary in and she brought me my breakfast. Because it had been a while, I ordered strawberry tarts and sighed in content when I bit down on their fruity goodness. I think I may love them as much as Maxon, maybe more… Oh I'm just kidding I know I love them more! I cupped one in my hand and whispered to it saying things like 'Don't worry, it will be over soon…' and 'You're next!' in the middle of my little moment of insanity I looked up and said out-loud "Wow, I seriously need help." Mary looked up from her work and just nodded with a weird look on her face. Oh well I can be weird if I want, I'm the queen. Deal with it. You can just shut your face, it's my life.

After I was done eating, I slipped into a pink sundress that had a halter type top and fanned out at my waist. Mary left my already curled hair down and put a sting of white and pink flowers atop my head. I put on lacy white flats and sat as she quickly did natural blushy eye-shadows and applied my black mascara. After she was done, I quickly dabbed a pretty pink lip gloss on and ran out of the room. I probably looked like a mad woman but I didn't care. My best friend was here.

I rounded the corner that went to our front door and saw that that the doors were opening, I started to speed up a bit and saw my very pregnant friend. She and I both shrieked when we saw each other and ran to embrace one another. She was wearing a flowered blue, and purple dress and had her beautiful long blonde hair pulled into a sloppy but still pretty bun. Her cheeks were very rosy and she had, like most people said, a 'pregnant glow'. She looked so happy and I gave her another hug holding her tight. "Oh I've missed you so much Marel's!" She laughed and took my hand once I let go of her. I stepped back still holding her hand and looked at the round belly that looked huge on her tiny frame. "You look so amazing! And pregnant."

She blushed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, and I know, these babies are killing me."

I looked at her concerned "Do you need some medicine? We have Aspirin and Tylenol and-wait babies? As in plural, as in more than one?"

She smiled wide and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes we just found out, their twins!" I gave her a huge hug.

"What gender?"

"Both, a little girl and a little boy." I looked at her shocked, "Oh Ames, Carter is so happy. While he was fine with either a boy or a girl, he's so excited to have a little girl and little boy. He's going to paint their room soon and is doing her half all pink." She laughed and we started walking to the women's sitting room "She's going to be spoiled by him but personally I've always wanted a baby boy."

I smiled at her "Our kids are going to be like peas and carrots but boy are they going to be competitive. Both are twins, and there both boy and girls, oh no." We laughed and walked the rest of the way to the women's room and all I could think is how happy I was for Marlee. She's so strong after everything she's been through and now she's going to have two beautiful, healthy babies. She absolutely deserved this.

We walked into the women's room and sat on two comfy chairs. Mary brought out some chocolate, raspberry tea and some sweet cream and strawberry tea cakes. "So," I said pouring her some tea, "Do you know any names that you want for the babies or…"

She took the cup and held it as I put two spoons of sugar in her drink. "Well I like a couple and so does he but we haven't really talked much about it. I mean I'm six months in but I still don't know allot about what's – that's good -" I stopped pouring the cream and gave her a spoon which she started stirring her drink with "- going to happen." She finished.

I looked at her and finished putting cream in my tea. "Marlee, you are going to be a wonderful mother so don't worry. I have complete confidence that ou will do just fine as a parent." She smiled gratefully and grabbed for a cake. I did too and we both took a bite out of our cakes savoring the flavor. "It feels like we're back in the selection doesn't it."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah except for the fact that last night, you didn't cause trouble on live television." We both started cracking up and tea came out of my nose. That made us both laugh even harder and it lasted so long that by the time we calmed down, tears streamed down our cheeks, my nose was red and burning, and we were on the ground clutching our stomachs.

I got up first and held my hands down to her, she was heavier because of the babies she was carrying but I got her up by myself. "Thank you." She said brushing off her skirt. "So tell me. How did Maxon take the baby news?"

I smiled "Gosh, he was like a rampaging kid. He was so excited and wouldn't stop running around and shouting out the news. I'm actually surprised my family didn't find out sooner that I was preger's because of Maxon."

"Preger's?"

I snorted and took a large bite of my cake, "It's something May says, I don't even know anymore. I'm not really 'in' with what's 'new' and 'hip'"

We both shook our heads "It seems like a lifetime ago that I was a child, but then I think about it and I'm only 19 years old. I'm not even legal to have a drink, not that I can have one now anyways, but I'm basically a child. I mean, legally I'm an 'adult' but still, I feel much older than I am. And soon, I'm going to be having a child. Two of them, it scares me, but excites me all the same." I thought about what she just said and let that sink in. I'm only eighteen, but boy does it feel like I'm older. It's crazy everything that's happened in just the last couple years. We both sat in silence mauling over what she had just said and eating. I bit my bottom lip and said finally, "Yeah but maybe it's for the better. I personally think that I'm getting babies because I act like a child and need to grow up a bit, but I don't know. I guess I just think that everything happens for a reason and we just have to trust that everything will unfold just the way its supposed to. I mean I used to think that by this time, I would be in a small house, poor but with Aspen and look where I am now. If it wasn't for him making me sign up, I wouldn't be here, with Maxon. You joining the selection brought you to the love of your life. I guess, even though some bad things happen sometimes, it's for the best overall. I mean you of all people would know what I mean by hard times and bad things happening." We both unconsciously looked at her forever scared hands. "I guess what I'm saying is too just let it go. Let everything unfold the way it was meant too and then go from there."

I smiled at my best friend and silently thanked fate for bringing me to the selection. I know for sure that my life is better because I have people like Maxon and Marlee now in my life. I was one lucky gal.

We spent the rest of the day, going through magazines, watching chick flicks and just talking. Sometimes you just needed a day off to hang with your bestie. That one friend who's like family and you know will never leave your side. You get a person like that and you're destined to have a good day.

That night, I went to bed in Maxon's arms with a smile on my face and a hand on my belly bump where my babies were kicking me softly. Well at least as softly as a baby kicking me in the stomach feels.

 **(A/N) I'm done with this chapter YASSSSS! It took so long to write but I am happy with it. I looked up a lot of things because I wanted to make this story as close to how a book between the heir and the one would be so yeah. Anyways, coming up is going to be some super cute family stuff but also some really sad stuff. Like make you cry stuff. At least I hope that my writing is good enough to bring you to tears. Anyways I really hope you liked it and tell me what you think of everything. I'm going to try and update soon again but I'm going traveling again and my bro is going to collage *sob* so yeah. Anyways, love you guys and thank you for the reviews! Any and all ideas are welcome. Bye have a good rest of your day! Love you all**

 **-The Human Library**

 **P.S. this is my longest chapter yet lol**


	10. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys sorry that its been so long. Just with school and everything its really hard. I'm only a sophomore and i'm doing as much as i can. I will be posting an actual chapter this weekend so i hope you will like it and again i'm super sorry.**

 **Please will you forgive me?**

 **Love you all and thank you for all your support!**

 **(Deleting this later BTW)**

 **Thehumanlibrary**


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hello lovelies i know it has been forever and you have no idea how sorry i am. this school has been really hard for me curriculum wise and people wise so i hope you all understand and i promise that i will be updating sooner. Im starting to get the hang of things around here so updating will be a lot easier. Anyways hope you like this oh and i stupidly made another chapter that comes later so that will be a short update so yay! hope you love this chapter!**

It's late August and Kenna's baby shower is coming up very soon. I am now about six months in and seriously looking like a whale. My stomach is constantly bloated, my feet are starting to swell and I'm even starting to get stretch marks; how sad is that? Today Maxon and I are going to take our baby pictures. I think they're going to be really cute because fall has started and the leaves are already turning. I know it's a bit early but I believe it's just sheer dumb luck on our part.

Mary dressed me in a white, long sleeved dress that went a bit past my thighs. It was made out of a soft material that hugged tight to my curves and was covered all over in lace. She placed a large brown belt with orange and red flowers on it around my waist and put brown flats on my feet. _I was getting too big for heels, not to mention my extreme clumsiness_. My makeup was done in light autumn colors and my hair was curled and left down. Mary weaved white flowers that matched my dress into my hair and as a final touch, put the special pregnancy crown atop my head. I smiled in the mirror and turned back giving her a big hug "Thank you Mary, really. For everything."

"It's really nothing. You know I love you and would do anything for you. This is just my job."

"I know it's just that…" I started to get teary, "I just appreciate this so much."

"Why are you crying America?"

"I don't even know!" I sobbed dabbing at my eyes.

She took a handkerchief and dabbed my eyes making sure not to mess up her makeup work. Laughing she said "Oh you and your crazy pregnancy mood swings."

"I don't get those though." I said trying to calm down and hiccupping slightly.

She snorted and fixed my makeup a bit because my eyes were now a tad puffy… Okay a lot puffy. "Ma'am you have more swings than the world's largest park."

Ouch harsh. "I do not!" I said now mad, "That's r-re-really me-aan" Great now I was getting teary again.

"Geez, how many times are you going to mess up your makeup?" Mary asked aggravated.

I started laughing hysterically and couldn't stop for some reason, I clutched my stomach it hurt so badly but I couldn't quit. After a good five minutes, I stopped and looked up. "Yeah, I do have some major swings don't I?" she just nodded and led me out of my room. "I'll see you later."

Maxon came out a moment later. He was in jeans with a nice white button up shirt and an orange vest over it. "Good morning darling." He gave me a kiss and then looked at me seriously, "Hey have you been crying?" I chuckled a bit and took his hand giving him a tight squeeze.

"Just emotional mood swings." He nodded and we headed downstairs and out to the garden. To my pleasure, I got to pick where the pictures would be taken and I wanted them to be somewhere special to us. Therefor our special bench would be part of some of our pictures. "Let's get started."

For the first pictures, we had some fun. I stood in the middle with Maxon on my right while Woodwork, Ledger, and Donahue, were lined up beside me and O'neal, and Angelo were lined up on the other side of Maxon. The boys were each wearing a different Fall colored shirt, jeans, and boots. Because these were the guards closest to us, we decided that they should be in some of the pictures. Our photographer Jaques Bounier finally came out from his small trailer and gave me a kiss on each cheek. He had a French curled mustache, slicked back hair, pants that were way too tight, and a scarf to match his exuberant personality. "Bonjour Madame how are ve today?"

I kissed both of his cheeks when he came over and put a hand above and below my stomach. "We're doing great thanks."

He clapped his hands twice and flounced over to the camera. "Okey people ve vill start now!" He looked up to the men. "Now I vant all of vou to lift up ze shirts."

We all looked at him weird but he insisted.

"Now puoch out ze bellies"

They all did and I understood exactly what was happening. I just couldn't wait to see what all the magazines and newspapers said.

After that, all the men tucked their shirts back in and we waited for Jaques other ideas. "So Mer, what's up with your shoes?" Aspen asked looking down.

"Don't you dare make fun of them! I am too big for heels and so flats will have to do." I held my head up high, no way would they bring me down.

"Ouch a feisty one." Donahue put slung his arm over Maxon's shoulder and laughed.

Maxon, instead of sticking up for me, just sniggered and replied "Man, you should have seen her in the selection. A lioness with hair to compliment her personality." Then all of them laughed like little school boys. I mean seriously, they could be so immature at times! Naturally, being the mature young adult I am, I put my hand on my nose and wiggled it while sticking my tongue out and then walked away. Even if they were being a bit immature I knew they were just joking around, I loved to have friends here I could do that with. I always thought that everyone at the palace was snotty and rude but I can say with great insight that most of them aren't.

I looked back and saw what I thought was an amazing sight. Ever since Maxon became King and with everything from the wedding, to the baby he hasn't had much time to just talk with his friends. Also since Aspen saved me and they got everything cleared up between them, Maxon and Aspen have been great friends. And don't get me wrong, they still have the occasional fights and they aren't all buddy-buddy, but at least it's better than before.

Growing up, Maxon didn't have many friends and no siblings so people like Mark Angelo and Simon O'neal were a blessing. They had been around when no one else had been and acted sort of like older brothers to Maxon. Angelo's dad was one of Maxon's dads best friends and brought Mark in most days to start training to go into the military too. Simon's mom was one of Amberly's ladies in waiting and so every day she brought him on account of the fact that her husband was no longer around. Maxon didn't have any siblings and neither did Simon, also both of their dad's weren't exactly 'around'. No one could help them so they helped themselves. Growing up, they were called the 'Three Stooges' and caused mischief and mayhem. They even had a secret handshake.

I would tell you about my secret handshakes with friends but I'm not exactly hand/eye coordinated so that's out of the picture. Oh! Speaking of pictures I needed to go do the next ones.

"Okey so ve are going to ave Max-oon and America stand in center of zee treez and yas that iz excellent!" Maxon and I were standing with my back against his chest. He wrapped his hand around my belly and let it rest on top. "I am skilled in the art of picture posing." I chuckled and turned slightly so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh huh. Doesn't this remind you of our first pictures?"

"You remember a lot of things from the selection don't you?"

I smiled, "How could I not remember every detail? Those some of the most important days of my life. I was slowly but surely falling in love with an amazing guy." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"Now who is this man, I might want to steal you away."

He took my hand as I pretended to walk away and I stopped placing a hand atop my chest in mock exasperation. "Sorry to disappoint but I need to go see him now." I started to hobble away and Maxon fell to his knees in mock heartbrokenness.

"Come back to me my love!" he yelled reaching out his hands. I just left and kept walk/hobbling as fast as I could. Okay let me just make this really clear. It is EXTREAMLY hard to get around fast when pregnant. Whatever I could do this. I had to. Maxon ran after me noticing that I wasn't actually faking having to leave.

"Ames where are you going, I didn't think you were serious about this secret lover talk." He smirked showing dimples. I laughed taking his hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom, really bad." He laughed leading me along to the closest bathroom.

"Here you go darling."

"Why thank you sir." I tipped my head giggling and flounced into the bathroom. Once I was done with my bid-ness, we walked back out to finish our pictures.

We had a few with my family, some with a couple girls from the selection, and one of my favorites, a picture of all the pregnant ladies. That included me, Kenna, Marlee, and Elise.

Flash-forward three hours later and you would see me, in shorts and one of Maxon's old flannels, reading and sipping hot cocoa. It's a hard life I lead….. "Amesy Amesy!" my cute little niece came running towards me and I picked her up, placing her in my lap.

"What pumpkin? What do you need?"

"I no see you in long time!" she had Martin with her and hugged him to her chest leaning against me.

"I know it has baby. You were with your daddy visiting grandma and grandpa weren't you?" I kissed her forehead and smelled her hair taking in the whiff of baby soap. Hey I know it sounds creepy but oh my god does baby shampoo smell amazing!

"Yeah!"

"Well what did you do?"

"I pyayed wit Martin an I ate good fooood."

"That's the most important part isn't it." She nodded her head, eyes suddenly wide. Oh so young and so smart. She already has her priorities straight. I've taught her well Muhahahahaha.

Astra was falling asleep in my lap when I heard the blaring sound of a siren. My eyes shot open as the doors to the library shot open. "America!" It was Avery. Surprisingly Astra wasn't making much noise she just buried her head into my chest whimpering softly. My heart broke in that instant because I realized that she was all too young to know what the sirens meant. "America, we must go, now." I grabbed my hot cocoa and handed moved Astra to rest on my hip.

"Okay baby, just hold tight to Auntie Ames and you will be fine." She grasped Martin and flung her chubby arms around my neck.

"America, I can take her if its too hard for you." Said Avery reaching out his arms.

"You have a gun and we might need you to use it. Now let's go." Luckily I was in comfy clothes and not a dress so it was much easier to move around in. In the library, at the very back was a long staircase hidden behind a wall. I pulled on a book called Harry Potter and the hidden door squeaked open. I went in with Astra first and then Avery closed the door behind us. The lighting was not fantastic here so the dim lights flickered down the dark hallway. I took the lead, taking a deep breath and grasping Astra tighter. "Okay baby, try to close your eyes and think of going through the gardens with Martin kay?" she nodded her head slightly and burrowed her head more into my darker red hair. Her fair strawberry hair tickled my nose but it was okay because it reminded me constantly that I had her with me. I mean that, and the fact that I was holding her. Silently I handed my hot chocolate to Avery who looked down and smirked shaking his head. I grabbed Astra with both hands and hurried as fast as I could down the dark passageway.

I am not a fan of the dark what-so-ever and so this little trip was scaring me in more ways than one. The hanging lights constantly swung in circles making weird shadows be cast along the walls. I slowed down making sure Avery was right behind me and sure enough with hot chocolate in one hand and a gun in the other he was. The bad thing about this passage is that it was like a maze with different turns and ends that cut off. We made a right creeping silently so as to hear if someone else was down here. Two lefts, a right, a dead end, and a spooky mystery door later and I was getting impatient. "Were almost to the room highness." I nodded a thanks in the guard's direction and let him take the lead. We were just about to turn a corner when we heard whispering and stopped in our tracks. Avery made a signal to start backing up slowly when the whispering faded and we heard a voice say "I hear something." Trying to slow my breath and fast beating heart, I started to walk backwards slowly trembling. Avery came to my side. We heard feet approaching slowly but surely and the cock of a gun. We turned and started running trying to find a way out. Avery at my back was pushing me forward softly but pregnancy and running don't mix to well. We were doing well and I thought we might get out okay when we came across a dead end. "Dammit!" Avery whispered clearly upset. I slowly sat down trying to catch my breath and brought Astra down with me. I looked her in the eyes saying everything would be okay as long as we were quiet. Truth be told, I didn't know if it would be. Suddenly concerned about my children I placed a hand atop my stomach. Astra looked down a where my hands were and put a hand to my belly poking it. "Dis' a baby lik mama got?"

I laughed ruffling her hair, "Yep I have two of them in my belly."

She held up two fingers with wide eyes. "Dis' many?"

I nodded my head chuckling at her wide eyed expression. She came over and placed her body over my belly sort of hugging it. "What are you doing pumpkin?"

"Proceting the babys." She said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Why would you do that hon?" I was beyond awed at her. She was so young and already saying she would protect my babies.

"Mama say dat I got ta procet my baby brover. He a baby and so is these babys." She pointed to my stomach. I stared at her eyes wide and just prayed that they wouldn't find us, whoever 'they' was. I laid as much of my body as I could over her and shut my eyes wishing Maxon was here.

We heard footsteps nearing us and Avery cocked his gun sitting in front of me and Astra. "I swear to protect you if it's the last thing I do highness." I smiled at his back willing myself not to cry. I would not. Now was a time to be strong.

We sat waiting as the steps came closer. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. 'Maxon please be okay'. Closer, 'I need to see you again'. Closer 'What about Astra? Oh my sisters gonna kill me!' I gulped. Whether I made this out alive or not my sister was going to kill me. The footsteps were so close by now that I figured they were about to turn the corner. I looked up as a hand came around the wall and a head popped out. I squinted in the dimness trying to make out a figure "Mer?"

I frowned trying to see better "Aspen?"

He came out fully and Avery relaxed standing up and giving me a hand. Aspen came on my other side and he helped Astra up then helped me up. "The coast is clear, I think you'll want to see this." Aspen laughed and picking Astra up. She gratefully flung her chubby baby arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and held her tightly to his chest "Hey little missy. How you doin?" She laughed and gave him a thumbs up snuggling deeper into his chest. I fixed my shirt that was riding up a little and looked up just in time to see a flash of shaggy blonde hair before I was enveloped in a huge bear hug.

"Ames I was so scared." I hugged him tightly sighing in relief as I felt his warmth radiate to me. I didn't care that anyone was around us. I wasn't going to let go ever…. Okay well I need food and bathroom breaks so that's not actually true but at least for the time being; I wasn't going to let go. He kissed my forehead and leaned his against my own. "I'm so happy you're safe."

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm happier that you're safe." He smiled and brought me in for a kiss. At first it was sort of hard and full of longing but then we slowed down and the kiss became more passionate and sweet. Ha ha listen to me, I can talk romance! Me! Who would've guessed it? He started to nibble on my lip a bit and I shivered at the touch. I was so engrossed in the kiss that I didn't hear Aspen clear his throat until the third time he did it. I slowly turned to him wiping my lips with my hand and licking them in embarrassment. Maxon turned to, a bit more slowly and looked like he was ready to kill. That all went away though when Astra started to laugh. Maxon's face softened and he looked towards her with a stupid grin on his face "What are you laughing at little miss?"

She could barely speak through her giggles and answered "You an Ames is icky." And with that, she started in on another round of hysterical giggles. I was trying hard not to laugh but hearing her made me burst into a fit of giggles myself. Maxon, next to me started out chuckling but when I lost it, so did he and we were soon all clutching our stomachs and falling to the floor laughing. What she said didn't even set me off, it was her girly, childish giggles that really got me.

After like 5 minutes we were all starting to calm down and stood up to go. Aspen took Astra in his arms while I took Maxon's arm. We started to walk when Maxon looked at me weirdly. He didn't say anything though and kept walking so I ignored it, however he did it again. After about the fourth time, I rolled my eyes and looked over to him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry I just can't figure out what's in your other hand. Confused, I looked down to my free hand and noticed what he was talking about. I sheepishly smiled at him and cleared my throat.

"Sorry that's uh, that's my hot chocolate." I had grabbed it before we had left. I mean it was still good so why not?

He looked at me with narrowed eyes "Hot chocolate? Do you know how stupid that is to have when on the run? You could've spilt it and slipped falling and injuring you and/or the babies."

I hadn't thought about that at all really. "Sorry I just didn't want to waste it." He shook his head and covered his eyes then rubbing his head.

"You give me heart palpitations you know that."

I smiled at him as sweetly as I could "Sorry?"

He swung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me in kissing my forehead. "I guess it's a good thing I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed shortly and then walked the rest of the way to the safe room.

The damage to the castle was luckily minimal but what was awful is that on the walls, smeared in blood was a message saying "We left a surprise in the queen's room." I was trembling walking upstairs to my room with Maxon and 5 guards in tow. Everything was normal except that in the very center of the room was a baby crib. I walked slowly over and inside covered in blood was a baby blanket. Tears dripped down my face and I turned my head trying to not vomit. Maxon came over and pulled a piece of paper out from beside the blanket.

"For you Queen America.

Congratulations on being pregnant! We know have out next target. Two small, easy to get to targets. Next time, the blood will be of your children. I hope to meet them soon enough….."

Maxon was shaking with rage as he read the letter and crumpled it up flinging it into the carriage. "Dispose of this at once!" He yelled at his men.

"Maxon please, calm down." I said rushing to his side.

"They threatened my family." He was very close to my face and did not look happy in the slightest "They threaten our children America and they aren't even born yet." He was starting to break down. "I'm not okay with that." His eyes were red and he looked close to crying but no tears escaped. "I won't stand for that." I nodded not wanting to say anything. Believe me, I was just as upset but you can't overreact. When that happens, people tend to do stupid things. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left without another word.

That night, he got in late and went straight to bed without even a 'good night'. He stayed to his side of the bed and so I fell asleep with a huff. When I woke up, he wasn't there. This happened for four days straight. At first I was just trying to let him cool down but as time went on, I got more and more annoyed. When he got home, he went into the bathroom and started the shower getting in. Getting up my courage, I walked in and yanked the curtain back. "AAAAGGGGHHHH! Ames what the hell?" He tried to cover up all his 'parts' but it was a failed attempt.

"Now," I said pulling out a camera and swinging it on my finger. "You are going to answer some questions, or I'm going to take some pictures." Was I evil? Yes. Did I care? Not one little bit.

"America you are being ridiculous hand it over." He held his hands out and I took a picture. I smiled.

"That one will turn out wonderfully I think." Now he was really mad.

"Hand it over. NOW."

"Eh I don't think I want to just yet."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked trying even harder to cover up.

"Hmm I don't know, why are you ignoring me?"

He stiffened and didn't look at me directly in the eyes. "I'm not ignoring you."

I sighed taking another picture sadly he actually did look good in this one, like a model 'dammit' "Come off it Max I know you are now tell me why." He was silent and then began to wash his hair deciding to ignore me, he was wide open. I took another picture. He turned and gasped at the sound trying to cover up again.

"That's not fair Ames!"

"Really I think it is." I took another picture and looked at it laughing "Oh the press are going to love these."

He narrowed his eyes "You can't stay here forever, I'll wait you out. I sat down on the toilet and brought out a book.

"Babe, I've got allllllllllll day. You on the other hand, will start to chrivel like a prune or the water will get cold. Your choice." He didn't say anything for 5 minutes and I was getting impatient "Fine I guess I'll just have to go and get these published then." Now real fear was in his eyes. I wanted to push him farther. I started walking out swinging the camera "maybe I'll even send some to each of my selected friends. They can choose if they're still jealous or not hmmm." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ames no no no stop please!" He was starting to get out of the shower looking for a towel but I had already took them all out of the bathroom. "AMES!" Chuckling, I turned back and put on a sweet smile.

"Yes Maxon dearest?"

"Get back here!"

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"No."

"Hmm I think May would want to see these too. She's always wondered if you're the full package or not." I winked at him and was just about to leave the room when he admitted defeat. I let him finish his shower and he ended up in a bathrobe on the floor of the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet when I got in and crossed my arms listening. "I don't want you to get hurt, you or the babies."

"I get that but what does that have to do with?"

He shook his shaggy wet hair a bit and looked up at me sadly. In a quiet voice, he said "If you're not around me, then they won't hurt you. They're after me, not you. So I just need to stay away for now."

I got up and then sat next to him putting my head on his shoulder. "I swear sometimes you can be so dense Max." he looked confused and I took his face in my hands pulling him close. "I choose to be here, I want to be here, this is my life and you are my husband who I love dearly. I don't care that they're after us. Heck, let them come. We are stronger than them because we have something they don't have."

"What's that?" he asked tiredly.

"Love, family, knowledge of what it's like to lose a loved one, and most importantly; something to live for. Please don't stay away anymore. I need you because you make me strong and I like to believe that we bring out the best in each other. Yeah sometimes the worst in each other," we both chuckled, "but mostly just the best." I kissed him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you to Maxon." We both got up and he kissed me quickly sending little tingles down my back. We stood kissing for a little while longer but he soon picked me up (I don't know how with how pregnant I am) and carried me to our bedroom kicking the door closed while inside.

It's been a week since Maxon and I made up and today is Kenna's baby shower. Astra, May, Kenna, my mom, and I all got ready together and I felt so happy being with all of them together. It felt like it had been forever since this happened.

May, a goddess with hair, did Kenna's long red mane in hundreds of bouncy curls which took forever but looked gorgeous. While Mary did my mom's hair in an intricate up do, she did mine in soft bouncy curls, and I did Astra's in a ponytail. Hers was still short so little pieces hung everywhere but it still looked cute with her bangs and everything. We had a sort of train going on and I felt like a little girl again. I just couldn't help but smiling.

After that, we started doing makeup while Astra looked on with awe. "Mama can I do?"

Kenna laughed taking Astra's hand, she was too pregnant to put her on her lap. "Sorry honey bunches, but you're too young." She got pouty and sat down cuddling Martin. Let me just tell you this. Kenna is extremely lucky that Astra did not have temper tantrums like most girls her age. I walked over to Kenna, asked her something and she nodded her head smiling. "Hey May can you please bring Astra over?" She just finished her hair. It was straight and had waterfall braids falling on both sides. She brought over Astra and set her down on her lap facing me. "Okay Astra, your mommy said you could have a little bit of makeup okay?" Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands then gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

I put on a light pink color on her lips and went over it with a sparkly lip gloss. Then I put a clear mascara on her long eyelashes that made them look a bit sleeker and longer. You could barely tell her had anything on but she liked it either way.

Next were nails. Mine were a pale pink with white flowers. Astra had baby blue nails, and so did Kenna. My moms were a dark purple and May's were like a rainbow, all different colors, and each had white flowers on them. They all matched our dresses.

Astra's dress had puffy little sleeves and puffed out like a little crowd. She also had little baby blue shorts on under the dress. Kenna was wearing a long sleeved blue dress with a satin bow over her belly. May had on a strapless, short white dress with different colored flowers all over it. Mine was long sleeved and went to my knees, it was a nice pale pink just like my nails. My mother's was the same color as her nails and was long sleeved and long like Kenna's. After we were done, we headed down ready to start the party.

We were able to get about 40 of Kenna's friends to come and saying that they were awed would be an understatement. After greeting everyone, we played a game called 'my water broke.' I was quite disturbed by this game to be honest. You put an ice cube in your mouth that has a plastic baby inside and the first to get the baby fully out of the cube wins. Yeah….. Just a bit weird. Next was just disgusting. We had to try different baby foods and say what they were. I didn't even do it for fear of vomiting. No… just, NO. Next were gifts! My mom got to go first and handed Kenna her gift. Inside was a blanket she made herself, a book about an elephant, and a handmade stuffed elephant she had made. When I saw it, I gasped and so did Kenna. Our dad had one just like it when he was little and Kenna used to love playing with it. She hugged the elephant and took a deep breath "It even smells like him." She said, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

My mom wiped her eyes to and smiled "It should, that's one of his old shirts and I sprayed a bit of his old cologne on it. He would have wanted you to have it." Kenna handed the stuffed animal to me and I took a big sniff closing my eyes and remembering all the times he made me smile. It got passed around our family and by the end all we old or still Singer girls were crying. She started opening other gifts and got rompers, onesies, pacifiers, bottles, blankets, wash rags, diapers, wipes, a high chair, a bath tub, a stroller from May with jungle animals on it, and much more. It was then finally my turn.

She opened the big box and started smiling like crazy "Seriously? You didn't need to do this. Oh my gosh!" It was a crib and a changing table. Both brown, hard wood, and good quality.

"Well I wasn't there when Astra was born so I really wanted to get you this. So it's from Maxon and I and we just want you to know how happy we are that you guys live so close and we both just love you and your family so much." She gave me a big hug thanking me and stood looking at everything until someone called her up so that we could do karaoke. I sang a special song just for Kenna, one from Carolina and luckily she loved it. I don't really know how I could make someone feel so happy but I was glad that I could because I loved her so much and couldn't ask for a better sister.

 **(A/N) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii so i hoped you liked it again so sorry for not updating sooner and just thank you all for sticking by me! oh and by the way i just turned 16 so yyyyyyyaaaaaaaayyyyyy geez i'm really hyper right now haha. Sooo yeah reviews and follows are always appreciated. Thank you to all who do post reviews they keep me going and keep me thinking that i'm doing okay. Have a good day! R &R and Comment any ideas or suggestions**

 **~thehumanlibrary**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey guys please, please forgive me. I swear this is not on hiatus I've just had a bit of writers block and I've been super busy. Seriously my new school is just UGHHHHHH like tear your hair out in frustration bad. Also yeah lifes just getting in the way sometimes. I hope you guys understand and if you relate to that I'm so dang sorry. Trust me, I know it sucks.**

 **On a lighter note, I'm going to try and write a bit each night and then post on weekends. I know I'm super bad at updating but I'm trying I really am so please forgive me. Also thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me throughout this story. Y'all are the bomb like seriously like I love you guys so much. Also I'm at over 12,000 views so YAYAYAYAY! And coming up like I've said before is a sad chapter. It's already written. It has been for like a month. Yeah I was just like really sad one night and wrote it and was crying and listening to like sad songs and stuff but yeah. Now my rant is over. Here is my next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

It's late August and Kenna's baby shower is coming up very soon. I am now about six months in and seriously looking like a whale. My stomach is constantly bloated, my feet are starting to swell and I'm even starting to get stretch marks; how sad is that? Today Maxon and I are going to take our baby pictures. I think they're going to be really cute because fall has started and the leaves are already turning. I know it's a bit early but I believe it's just sheer dumb luck on our part.

Mary dressed me in a white, long sleeved dress that went a bit past my thighs. It was made out of a soft material that hugged tight to my curves and was covered all over in lace. She placed a large brown belt with orange and red flowers on it around my waist and put brown flats on my feet. _I was getting too big for heels, not to mention my extreme clumsiness_. My makeup was done in light autumn colors and my hair was curled and left down. Mary weaved white flowers that matched my dress into my hair and as a final touch, put the special pregnancy crown atop my head. I smiled in the mirror and turned back giving her a big hug "Thank you Mary, really. For everything."

"It's really nothing. You know I love you and would do anything for you. This is just my job."

"I know it's just that…" I started to get teary, "I just appreciate this so much."

"Why are you crying America?"

"I don't even know!" I sobbed dabbing at my eyes.

She took a handkerchief and dabbed my eyes making sure not to mess up her makeup work. Laughing she said "Oh you and your crazy pregnancy mood swings."

"I don't get those though." I said trying to calm down and hiccupping slightly.

She snorted and fixed my makeup a bit because my eyes were now a tad puffy… Okay a lot puffy. "Ma'am you have more swings than the world's largest park."

Ouch harsh. "I do not!" I said now mad, "That's r-re-really me-aan" Great now I was getting teary again.

"Geez, how many times are you going to mess up your makeup?" Mary asked aggravated.

I started laughing hysterically and couldn't stop for some reason, I clutched my stomach it hurt so badly but I couldn't quit. After a good five minutes, I stopped and looked up. "Yeah, I do have some major swings don't I?" she just nodded and led me out of my room. "I'll see you later."

Maxon came out a moment later. He was in jeans with a nice white button up shirt and an orange vest over it. "Good morning darling." He gave me a kiss and then looked at me seriously, "Hey have you been crying?" I chuckled a bit and took his hand giving him a tight squeeze.

"Just emotional mood swings." He nodded and we headed downstairs and out to the garden. To my pleasure, I got to pick where the pictures would be taken and I wanted them to be somewhere special to us. Therefor our special bench would be part of some of our pictures. "Let's get started."

For the first pictures, we had some fun. I stood in the middle with Maxon on my right while Woodwork, Ledger, and Donahue, were lined up beside me and O'neal, and Angelo were lined up on the other side of Maxon. The boys were each wearing a different Fall colored shirt, jeans, and boots. Because these were the guards closest to us, we decided that they should be in some of the pictures. Our photographer Jaques Bounier finally came out from his small trailer and gave me a kiss on each cheek. He had a French curled mustache, slicked back hair, pants that were way too tight, and a scarf to match his exuberant personality. "Bonjour Madame how are ve today?"

I kissed both of his cheeks when he came over and put a hand above and below my stomach. "We're doing great thanks."

He clapped his hands twice and flounced over to the camera. "Okey people ve vill start now!" He looked up to the men. "Now I vant all of vou to lift up ze shirts."

We all looked at him weird but he insisted.

"Now puoch out ze bellies"

They all did and I understood exactly what was happening. I just couldn't wait to see what all the magazines and newspapers said.

After that, all the men tucked their shirts back in and we waited for Jaques other ideas. "So Mer, what's up with your shoes?" Aspen asked looking down.

"Don't you dare make fun of them! I am too big for heels and so flats will have to do." I held my head up high, no way would they bring me down.

"Ouch a feisty one." Donahue put slung his arm over Maxon's shoulder and laughed.

Maxon, instead of sticking up for me, just sniggered and replied "Man, you should have seen her in the selection. A lioness with hair to compliment her personality." Then all of them laughed like little school boys. I mean seriously, they could be so immature at times! Naturally, being the mature young adult I am, I put my hand on my nose and wiggled it while sticking my tongue out and then walked away. Even if they were being a bit immature I knew they were just joking around, I loved to have friends here I could do that with. I always thought that everyone at the palace was snotty and rude but I can say with great insight that most of them aren't. Most. Silvia is still…. Silvia. Enough said.

I looked back and saw what I thought was an amazing sight. Ever since Maxon became King and with everything from the wedding, to the baby he hasn't had much time to just talk with his friends. He stood laughing and joking with the boys. Even Aspen. Ever since Aspen saved me and they got everything cleared up between them, Maxon and Aspen have been great friends. And don't get me wrong, they still have the occasional fights and they aren't all buddy-buddy all the time, but at least it's better than before. Much, much better.

Growing up, Maxon didn't have many friends and no siblings so people like Mark Angelo and Simon O'neal were a blessing. They had been around when no one else had been and acted sort of like older brothers to Maxon. Angelo's dad was one of Maxon's dads best friends and brought Mark in most days to start training to go into the military too. Simon's mom was one of Amberly's ladies in waiting and so every day she brought him on account of the fact that her husband was no longer around. Maxon didn't have any siblings and neither did Simon, also both of their dad's weren't exactly 'around'. No one could help them so they helped themselves. Growing up, they were called the 'Three Stooges' and caused mischief and mayhem. They even had a secret handshake.

I would tell you about my secret handshakes with friends but I'm not exactly hand/eye coordinated so that's out of the picture. Oh! Speaking of pictures I needed to go do the next ones.

"Okey so ve are going to ave Max-oon and America stand in center of zee treez and yas that iz excellent!" Maxon and I were standing with my back against his chest. He wrapped his hand around my belly and let it rest on top. "I am skilled in the art of picture posing." I chuckled and turned slightly so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh huh. Doesn't this remind you of our first pictures?"

"You remember a lot of things from the selection don't you?"

I smiled, "How could I not remember every detail? Those some of the most important days of my life. I was slowly but surely falling in love with an amazing guy." I leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"Now who is this man, I might want to steal you away."

He took my hand as I pretended to walk away and I stopped placing a hand atop my chest in mock exasperation. "Sorry to disappoint but I need to go see him now." I started to hobble away and Maxon fell to his knees in mock heartbrokenness.

"Come back to me my love!" he yelled reaching out his hands. I just left and kept walk/hobbling as fast as I could. Okay let me just make this really clear. It is EXTREAMLY hard to get around fast when pregnant. Whatever I could do this. I had to. Maxon ran after me noticing that I wasn't actually faking having to leave.

"Ames where are you going, I didn't think you were serious about this secret lover talk." He smirked showing dimples. I laughed taking his hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom, really bad." He laughed leading me along to the closest bathroom.

"Here you go darling."

"Why thank you sir." I tipped my head giggling and flounced into the bathroom. Once I was done with my bid-ness, we walked back out to finish our pictures.

We had a few with my family, some with a couple girls from the selection, and one of my favorites, a picture of all the pregnant ladies. That included me, Kenna, Marlee, and Elise.

Flash-forward three hours later and you would see me, in shorts and one of Maxon's old flannels, reading and sipping hot cocoa. It's a hard life I lead….. "Amesy Amesy!" my cute little niece came running towards me and I picked her up, placing her in my lap.

"What pumpkin? What do you need?"

"I no see you in long time!" she had Martin with her and hugged him to her chest leaning against me.

"I know it has baby. You were with your daddy visiting grandma and grandpa weren't you?" I kissed her forehead and smelled her hair taking in the whiff of baby soap. Hey I know it sounds creepy but oh my god does baby shampoo smell amazing!

"Yeah!"

"Well what did you do?"

"I pyayed wit Martin an I ate good fooood."

"That's the most important part isn't it?" She nodded her head, eyes suddenly wide. Oh so young and so smart. She already has her priorities straight. I've taught her well Mwah hahahahaha.

Astra was falling asleep in my lap when I heard the blaring sound of a siren. My eyes shot open as the doors to the library shot open. "America!" It was Avery. Surprisingly Astra wasn't making much noise she just buried her head into my chest whimpering softly. My heart broke in that instant because I realized that she was all too young to know what the sirens meant. "America, we must go, now." I grabbed my hot cocoa and handed moved Astra to rest on my hip.

"Okay baby, just hold tight to Auntie Ames and you will be fine." She grasped Martin and flung her chubby arms around my neck.

"America, I can take her if its too hard for you." Said Avery reaching out his arms.

"You have a gun and we might need you to use it. Now let's go." Luckily I was in comfy clothes and not a dress so it was much easier to move around in. In the library, at the very back was a long staircase hidden behind a wall. I pulled on a book called Harry Potter and the hidden door squeaked open. I went in with Astra first and then Avery closed the door behind us. The lighting was not fantastic here so the dim lights flickered down the dark hallway. I took the lead, taking a deep breath and grasping Astra tighter. "Okay baby, try to close your eyes and think of going through the gardens with Martin kay?" she nodded her head slightly and burrowed her head more into my darker red hair. Her fair strawberry hair tickled my nose but it was okay because it reminded me constantly that I had her with me. I mean that, and the fact that I was holding her. Silently I handed my hot chocolate to Avery who looked down and smirked shaking his head. I grabbed Astra with both hands and hurried as fast as I could down the dark passageway.

I am not a fan of the dark what-so-ever and so this little trip was scaring me in more ways than one. The hanging lights constantly swung in circles making weird shadows be cast along the walls. I slowed down making sure Avery was right behind me and sure enough with hot chocolate in one hand and a gun in the other he was. The bad thing about this passage is that it was like a maze with different turns and ends that cut off. We made a right creeping silently so as to hear if someone else was down here. Two lefts, a right, a dead end, and a spooky mystery door later and I was getting impatient. "Were almost to the room highness." I nodded a thanks in the guard's direction and let him take the lead. We were just about to turn a corner when we heard whispering and stopped in our tracks. Avery made a signal to start backing up slowly when the whispering faded and we heard a voice say "I hear something." Trying to slow my breath and fast beating heart, I started to walk backwards slowly trembling. Avery came to my side. We heard feet approaching slowly but surely and the cock of a gun. We turned and started running trying to find a way out. Avery at my back was pushing me forward softly but pregnancy and running don't mix to well. We were doing well and I thought we might get out okay when we came across a dead end. "Dammit!" Avery whispered clearly upset. I slowly sat down trying to catch my breath and brought Astra down with me. I looked her in the eyes saying everything would be okay as long as we were quiet. Truth be told, I didn't know if it would be. Suddenly concerned about my children I placed a hand atop my stomach. Astra looked down a where my hands were and put a hand to my belly poking it. "Dis' a baby like mama got?"

I laughed ruffling her hair, "Yep I have two of them in my belly."

She held up two fingers with wide eyes. "Dis' many?"

I nodded my head chuckling at her wide eyed expression. She came over and placed her body over my belly sort of hugging it. "What are you doing pumpkin?"

"Proceting the babys." She said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Why would you do that hon?" I was beyond awed at her. She was so young and already saying she would protect my babies.

"Mama say dat I got ta procet my baby brover. He a baby and so is these babys." She pointed to my stomach. I stared at her eyes wide and just prayed that they wouldn't find us, whoever 'they' was. I laid as much of my body as I could over her and shut my eyes wishing Maxon was here.

We heard footsteps nearing us and Avery cocked his gun sitting in front of me and Astra. "I swear to protect you if it's the last thing I do highness." I smiled at his back willing myself not to cry. I would not. Now was a time to be strong.

We sat waiting as the steps came closer. I took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. 'Maxon please be okay'. Closer, 'I need to see you again'. Closer 'What about Astra? Oh my sisters gonna kill me!' I gulped. Whether I made this out alive or not my sister was going to kill me. The footsteps were so close by now that I figured they were about to turn the corner. I looked up as a hand came around the wall and a head popped out. I squinted in the dimness trying to make out a figure "Mer?"

I frowned trying to see better "Aspen?"

He came out fully and Avery relaxed standing up and giving me a hand. Aspen came on my other side and he helped Astra up then helped me up. "The coast is clear, I think you'll want to see this." Aspen laughed and picking Astra up. She gratefully flung her chubby baby arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and held her tightly to his chest "Hey little missy. How you doin?" She laughed and gave him a thumbs up snuggling deeper into his chest. I fixed my shirt that was riding up a little and looked up just in time to see a flash of shaggy blonde hair before I was enveloped in a huge bear hug.

"Ames I was so scared." I hugged him tightly sighing in relief as I felt his warmth radiate to me. I didn't care that anyone was around us. I wasn't going to let go ever…. Okay well I need food and bathroom breaks so that's not actually true but at least for the time being; I wasn't going to let go. He kissed my forehead and leaned his against my own. "I'm so happy you're safe."

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm happier that you're safe." He smiled and brought me in for a kiss. At first it was sort of hard and full of longing but then we slowed down and the kiss became more passionate and sweet. Ha ha listen to me, I can talk romance! Me! Who would've guessed it? Okay not me or probably anyone in the world but hey I had some secrets. And some extra talents. Hell yeah… I'm talented hehehe.

Back in reality though, Maxon had started to nibble on my lip a bit and I shivered at the touch. I was so engrossed in the kiss that I didn't hear Aspen clear his throat until the third time he did it. I slowly turned to him wiping my lips with my hand and licking them in embarrassment. Maxon turned to, a bit more slowly and looked like he was ready to kill. That all went away though when Astra started to laugh. Maxon's face softened and he looked towards her with a stupid grin on his face "What are you laughing at little miss?"

She could barely speak through her giggles and answered "You an Ames is icky." And with that, she started in on another round of hysterical giggles. I was trying hard not to laugh but hearing her made me burst into a fit of giggles myself. Maxon, next to me started out chuckling but when I lost it, so did he and we were soon all clutching our stomachs and falling to the floor laughing. What she said didn't even set me off, it was her girly, childish giggles that really got me. If anyone was down here with us, we would surely be caught. But I don't think any of us were even thinking about that.

After like 5 minutes we were all starting to calm down and stood up to go. Aspen took Astra in his arms while I took Maxon's arm. We started to walk when Maxon looked at me weirdly. He didn't say anything though and kept walking so I ignored it, however he did it again. After about the fourth time, I rolled my eyes and looked over to him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry I just can't figure out what's in your other hand. Confused, I looked down to my free hand and noticed what he was talking about. I sheepishly smiled at him and cleared my throat.

"Sorry that's uh, that's my hot chocolate." I had grabbed it before we had left. I mean it was still good so why not?

He looked at me with narrowed eyes "Hot chocolate? Do you know how stupid that is to have when on the run? You could've spilt it and slipped falling and injuring you and/or the babies."

I hadn't thought about that at all really. "Sorry I just didn't want to waste it." He shook his head and covered his eyes then rubbing his head.

"You give me heart palpitations you know that."

I smiled at him as sweetly as I could "Sorry?"

He swung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me in kissing my forehead. "I guess it's a good thing I love you."

"I love you too." We kissed shortly and then walked the rest of the way to the safe room.

The damage to the castle was luckily minimal but what was awful is that on the walls, smeared in blood was a message saying "We left a surprise in the queen's room." I was trembling walking upstairs to my room with Maxon and 5 guards in tow. Everything was normal except that in the very center of the room was a baby crib. I walked slowly over and inside covered in blood was a baby blanket. Tears dripped down my face and I turned my head trying to not vomit. Maxon came over and pulled a piece of paper out from beside the blanket.

 _For you Queen America._

 _Congratulations on being pregnant! We know have out next target. Two small, easy to get to targets. Next time, the blood will be of your children. I hope to meet them soon enough….._

Maxon was shaking with rage as he read the letter and crumpled it up flinging it into the carriage. "Dispose of this at once!" He yelled at his men.

"Maxon please, calm down." I said rushing to his side.

"They threatened my family." He was very close to my face and did not look happy in the slightest "They threaten our children America and they aren't even born yet." He was starting to break down. "I'm not okay with that." His eyes were red and he looked close to crying but no tears escaped. "I won't stand for that." All that was left in his eyes were anger. I couldn't believe that just a little bit ago he had been laughing his head off with the rest of us. Maybe he was the one with mood swings… Never mind. Now wasn't the time for jokes. I nodded not wanting to say anything. Believe me, I was just as upset but you can't overreact. When that happens, people tend to do stupid things. Ah what am I saying? I guess I'm a real hypocrite. Especially after how I would act during the selection. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left without another word.

That night, he got in late and went straight to bed without even a 'good night'. He stayed to his side of the bed and so I fell asleep with a huff. When I woke up, he wasn't there. This happened for four days straight. At first I was just trying to let him cool down but as time went on, I got more and more annoyed. When he got home, he went into the bathroom and started the shower getting in. Getting up my courage, I walked in and yanked the curtain back. "AAAAGGGGHHHH! Ames what the hell?" He tried to cover up all his 'parts' but it was a failed attempt.

"Now," I said pulling out a camera and swinging it on my finger. "You are going to answer some questions, or I'm going to take some pictures." Was I evil? Yes. Did I care? Not one little bit.

"America you are being ridiculous hand it over." He held his hands out and I took a picture. I smiled.

"That one will turn out wonderfully I think." Now he was really mad.

"Hand it over. NOW."

"Eh I don't think I want to just yet."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked trying even harder to cover up.

"Hmm I don't know, why are you ignoring me?"

He stiffened and didn't look at me directly in the eyes. "I'm not ignoring you."

I sighed taking another picture sadly he actually did look good in this one, like a model 'dammit' "Come off it Max I know you are now tell me why." He was silent and then began to wash his hair deciding to ignore me, he was wide open. I took another picture. He turned and gasped at the sound trying to cover up again.

"That's not fair Ames!"

"Really I think it is." I took another picture and looked at it laughing "Oh the press are going to love these."

He narrowed his eyes "You can't stay here forever, I'll wait you out. I sat down on the toilet and brought out a book.

"Babe, I've got allllllllllll day. You on the other hand, will start to shrivel like a prune or the water will get cold. Your choice." He didn't say anything for 5 minutes and I was getting impatient "Fine I guess I'll just have to go and get these published then."

Now real fear was in his eyes. I wanted to push him farther. I started walking out swinging the camera "maybe I'll even send some to each of my selected friends. They can choose if they're still jealous or not hmmm." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ames no, no, no stop please!" He was starting to get out of the shower looking for a towel but I had already took them all out of the bathroom. "AMES!" Chuckling, I turned back and put on a sweet smile.

"Yes Maxon dearest?"

"Get back here!"

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"No."

"Hmm I think May would want to see these too. She's always wondered if you're the full 'package' or not." I winked at him and was just about to leave the room when he admitted defeat. I let him finish his shower and he ended up in a bathrobe on the floor of the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet when I got in and crossed my arms listening. "I don't want you to get hurt, you or the babies."

"I get that but what does that have to do with?"

He shook his shaggy wet hair a bit and looked up at me sadly. In a quiet voice, he said "If you're not around me, then they won't hurt you. They're after me, not you. So I just need to stay away for now."

I got up and then sat next to him putting my head on his shoulder. "I swear sometimes you can be so dense Max." he looked confused and I took his face in my hands pulling him close. "I choose to be here, I want to be here, this is my life and you are my husband who I love dearly. I don't care that they're after us. Heck, let them come. We are stronger than them because we have something they don't have."

"What's that?" he asked tiredly.

"Love, family, knowledge of what it's like to lose a loved one, and most importantly; something to live for. Please don't stay away anymore. I need you because you make me strong and I like to believe that we bring out the best in each other. Yeah sometimes the worst in each other," we both chuckled, "but mostly just the best." I kissed him and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you to Maxon." We both got up and he kissed me quickly sending little tingles down my back. We stood kissing for a little while longer but he soon picked me up (I don't know how with how pregnant I am) and carried me to our bedroom kicking the door closed while inside. And no get your mind out of the gutter we just snuggled. Yes sadly I know you can't do certain 'things' while pregnant. Trust me…. I know…

It's been a week since Maxon and I made up. Well since he's started talking to me again and we just, yeah. You get what I mean. And today is Kenna's baby shower. Astra, May, Kenna, my mom, and I all got ready together and I felt so happy being with all of them together. It felt like it had been forever since this happened.

May, a goddess with hair, did Kenna's long red mane in hundreds of bouncy curls which took forever but looked gorgeous. While Mary did my mom's hair in an intricate up do, she did mine in soft bouncy curls, and I did Astra's in a ponytail. Hers was still short so little pieces hung everywhere but it still looked cute with her bangs and everything. We had a sort of train going on and I felt like a little girl again. I just couldn't help but smiling.

After that, we started doing makeup while Astra looked on with awe. "Mama can I do?"

Kenna laughed taking Astra's hand, she was too pregnant to put her on her lap. "Sorry honey bunches, but you're too young." She got pouty and sat down cuddling Martin. Let me just tell you this. Kenna is extremely lucky that Astra did not have temper tantrums like most girls her age. I walked over to Kenna, asked her something and she nodded her head smiling. "Hey May can you please bring Astra over?" She just finished her hair. It was straight and had waterfall braids falling on both sides. She brought over Astra and set her down on her lap facing me. "Okay Astra, your mommy said you could have a little bit of makeup okay?" Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands then gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

I put on a light pink color on her lips and went over it with a sparkly lip gloss. Then I put a clear mascara on her long eyelashes that made them look a bit sleeker and longer. You could barely tell her had anything on but she liked it either way.

Next were nails. Mine were a pale pink with white flowers. Astra had baby blue nails, and so did Kenna. My moms were a dark purple and May's were like a rainbow, all different colors, and each had white flowers on them. They all matched our dresses.

Astra's dress had puffy little sleeves and puffed out like a little crowd. She also had little baby blue shorts on under the dress. Kenna was wearing a long sleeved blue dress with a satin bow over her belly. May had on a strapless, short white dress with different colored flowers all over it. Mine was long sleeved and went to my knees, it was a nice pale pink just like my nails. My mother's was the same color as her nails and was long sleeved and long like Kenna's. After we were done, we headed down ready to start the party.

We were able to get about 40 of Kenna's friends to come and saying that they were awed would be an understatement. After greeting everyone, we played a game called 'my water broke.' I was quite disturbed by this game to be honest. You put an ice cube in your mouth that has a plastic baby inside and the first to get the baby fully out of the cube wins. Yeah….. Just a bit weird. Next was just disgusting. We had to try different baby foods and say what they were. I didn't even do it for fear of vomiting. No… just, NO. Next were gifts! My mom got to go first and handed Kenna her gift. Inside was a blanket she made herself, a book about an elephant, and a handmade stuffed elephant she had made. When I saw it, I gasped and so did Kenna. Our dad had one just like it when he was little and Kenna used to love playing with it. She hugged the elephant and took a deep breath "It even smells like him." She said, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

My mom wiped her eyes to and smiled "It should, that's one of his old shirts and I sprayed a bit of his old cologne on it. He would have wanted you to have it." Kenna handed the stuffed animal to me and I took a big sniff closing my eyes and remembering all the times he made me smile. It got passed around our family and by the end all we old or still Singer girls were crying. She started opening other gifts and got rompers, onesies, pacifiers, bottles, blankets, wash rags, diapers, wipes, a high chair, a bath tub, a stroller from May with jungle animals on it, and much more. It was then finally my turn.

She opened the big box and started smiling like crazy "Seriously? You didn't need to do this. Oh my gosh!" It was a crib and a changing table. Both brown, hard wood, and good quality.

"Well I wasn't there when Astra was born so I really wanted to get you this. So it's from Maxon and I and we just want you to know how happy we are that you guys live so close and we both just love you and your family so much." She gave me a big hug thanking me and stood looking at everything until someone called her up so that we could do karaoke. I sang a special song just for Kenna, one from Carolina and luckily she loved it. I don't really know how I could make someone feel so happy but I was glad that I could because I loved her so much and couldn't ask for a better sister.

Not even two days later. Well actually, yeah, two days later, on the 27th at 10:37 p.m. Kenna went into labor. I was in my study reading that Harry Potter book that led to the secret room and really enjoying it when the door was flung open. I was extremely startled and it resulted in something horribly awful… I spilt my smoothie on myself and looked down at it starting to get teary eyed. (Oh did I mention I had a smoothie with me? I mean when do I not have some form of food?) "WHAT IS LIFE?!" I sobbed trying to lick some of it off from my nightgown. Maxon stared at me and started sniggering.

"Ames it's just a smoothie."

I looked at him angrily. "It wasn't just a smoothie. It was fruit that gave up their lives to be cut and squeezed into my drink. AND NOW THEIR LIVES WERE ALL FOR NOT. I bet they cried as they were churned into this tornado of blissful drinkage." I looked down at the stain now on my gown. "I'm sorry my fruity delicious friends." I whispered down at my clothing.

By now I think Maxon thought I was crazy. "Ohhhhh kaayyyyyyy then." He said coming up to me. He took my hands and I looked at him feeling very tired. "Honey. Your sister has gone into labor."

This instantly perked me up a little. "WHAT?!" I screeched. Okay maybe I perked up a lot. Maxon put his hands over his ears and winced.

"Ow…" I looked at him sorry for my outburst. "C'mon." he said taking my hands and pulling me up. "Let's go get you changed and then we can go see her." He dragged me upstairs with him and helped me change into some other pajamas. I swear it was hard for him though cause a pregnant and tired America is like a little kid. He helped me out of the wet, cold, stained night gown and helped me wash up. I was yawning and barely moving the whole time. Let's just say cooperation is not exactly my middle name. He got out some sweat pants and I giggled pointing at him. He looked around confused "You've got pink pants." I laughed snorting. Don't ask me why but I just thought it was so funny. He just stared at me while holding _my_ pants and I broke into a fit of giggles. I couldn't stop and Max just stood there kind of laughing but also looking at me like I was crazy. When my giggles subsided. I looked down at my chest and went red in the face. "I have to take my bra off." I said blushing.

He just looked at me. "Seriously? You're nervous in front of me?" he sniggered at me.

"NO!" I retorted but then turned the other way. "It's just awkward right now." He just shook his head put a hand over his eyes. When I was done, he handed me a shirt, hand still over his eyes and I began changing. About halfway through though, I um, got a little bit, um, tangled up. "Maxon." I cried. No seriously I had started crying. Damn hormones! But hey imagine being drunk or a little kid, and being pregnant…. Okay both of those would be awful circumstances but you know what I mean. It's really hard!

Maxon took his hand away from his eyes and began laughing. "Ames. What in the world did you do." My arms were crossed in the air, tangled and I couldn't see anything.

Sniffing, I replied crying "I don't know! My clothes just tried to eat me." He just chuckled softly and helped me get the shirt on straight. When it was on good, he turned my face up to him and wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks. And kissed both of my eyelids. He then gave me a quick, soft kiss on the lips and pulled away smiling. I gave him a big hug and he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss atop my head. He then put his chin on my head while I buried my face into his chest more and took in his scent sighing with pleasure at how familiar it was to me. "Thank you for saving me." I mumbled into his toned stomach.

"Anytime." He replied back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he moved and I missed his warmth and smell instantly. "C'mon, I bet your sister wants to see you." I had almost completely forgotten about her and instantly felt bad but shook it off.

I pulled on some boot slippers and brushed through my hair quickly. It fell to my lower back in loose waves and I smiled at the familiar feel of my hair. Before we left, I asked Maxon for one of his jackets and he laughed giving a big black one to me. I put it on and felt instant warmth and smelt his natural scent that always made me smile. He laced his hand through mine and we went down the stairs to the castles hospital going as fast as I could go being 6 months pregers.

By the time we got downstairs, it was midnight and Kenna was only at a three. Which I mean wasn't fantastic but not awful either. At an 8, she could start pushing. I waddled over to her side and smiled taking her hand. She was sweating and my mother was wiping her forehead every now and then with a cool cloth. I took her hand and then a contraction hit and she squeezed my hand really hard. I took back my hand rubbing it and looked at her through squinted eyes "This is why I'm not a big hand holder." She looked back at me laughing but then another hit and she was in pain again no longer laughing. A whole hour passed till she was up to a five and then we were led out of the room. I loved her but I didn't need to see _everything_ in her life. Some servants brought out a couple of big squishy couches and we all sat down waiting. Astra stayed with my mom in her lap while she whispered soothing things to her. Astra was confused so mom was trying to calm her down. I sat back on a couch with my legs up on a couch. May came up and snuggled into one side of me while Gerard cuddled into the other side. I hadn't had them both close for a while so I fell asleep with a smile on my face feeling content and happy.

I was awoken 5 hours later by Maxon who shook me quietly awake. I was very groggy and looked up pouting. He looked at my 'pouty' face and smiled. "Kenna had her baby." I rubbed my eyes and yawned before smiling.

"What?"

He repeated what he had said before and my eyes went the size of saucers. I nudged my siblings awake and told them the news. They both sprang up and took both my hands. I looked over at Maxon who was smiling and started running into the other room. May had grabbed Maxon's hand and pulled him along. I laughed at the surprised look on his face but he just needed to realize that he was totally part of this family.

We ran in probably looking like a bunch of misfits and stumbled around gasping for breath. Me the most. When we all had our breaths back, we walked over to Kenna and looked at the beautiful baby laying in her hands. He had brown eyes and brown hair looking a bit more like his daddy. He had tiny, chubby hands that were wrapped around Kenna's finger and plump pink cheeks. He had the littlest nose and was wrapped up in a blanket with a hat on top of his head. He was sleeping peacefully and his chest rose slowly with each breath he took. Astra was being held by her father who was sitting next to Kenna in the bed. He was smiling down at his little son and Astra reached out but put her hand back looking a bit upset. "What's wrong baby?" Asked Kenna.

"Cab I touch him?" Astra asked slowly.

"Of course baby." Kenna said smiling. "You can even hold him. Just be very careful."

She handed the baby over and James helped Astra hold the baby. She looked down at him sweetly and we all "Awed!" at how cute they were. She touched his hands and then giggled. "Tiny" she whispered.

After a few minutes. They passed the baby and we all had a chance to hold him. When it was my turn I held him and whispered. "Hello little man. I'm your aunty Ames and I'm gonna spoil you like crazy." I swear I saw a little smile and I smirked and Maxon just touched his little toes slightly.

"They're so small." I heard him mumble.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked holding him out. Maxon nodded slowly a small smile tugging at his lips and I passed him the baby carefully. He had just grabbed my finger into his tiny fist when I looked up and asked Kenna, "So what's his name?" She looked over to James and smiled holding his hands.

"Everyone meet Leo James."

 **(A/N) So there it is! I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it. Again sorry about updates I'm gonna try and make them more often but sadly I can't promise anything. Tell me what you guys think and if I did this chapter well. Thank you everyone for comments and follows and favorites, you're what keep me going and I love you all so much. I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a great New Year. R &R**

 **P.S. I'm at almost 95 pages on word for this story so far EEEEPPPP**

 **Thehumanlibrary**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N) here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I'm a sophomore at a super hard high school so I'm always like super busy but yeah, still super sorry. Thank you to the reviews and follows. I swear this isn't on hiatus I'm just busy. I love you all. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. And now here it is.**

 **hey for those of you that saw this first update idk what happened but thanks for letting me know Maddy4781. I was super confused lol. I hope this works**

 **~Thehumanlibrary**

I can't believe it's only been a week since Leo was born. It feels like he's been a part of our family for forever. I'm currently sitting in the women's room holding and rocking him while Kenna is taking a nap. Ever since he was born she hasn't gotten much sleep and I really feel for her. I'm over six months in and I'm not even getting much sleep.

I look down at my sleeping nephew and smile. He's so tiny and cute. He's wearing a blue sleeper; my favorite color! It says 'My Aunty spoils me Rotten!' If you couldn't tell, I got it for him. Next to me is May. She's looking through a fashion magazine and I can tell something is up.

"What's wrong May?" I ask quietly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She says huffing and looking down. I place Leo in the basinet next to me and turn to face her tucking my knees under me. I slightly rocked Leo with my foot and sat waiting for her to tell me what was going on. She kept flipping through the magazine but I kept my eyes on her sighing and playing with my hair. She looked up for one second and I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. She sighed, very loudly I might add, threw her head back, and turned to me.

"Puppy dog eyes. Seriously? You have stooped to a new low sister dearest." She laughed at her own joke a bit but her smile didn't reach her eyes. I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Okay. Okay fine I give up." She placed the magazine down and turned to me tucking her knees under two. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes for a minute.

"So lately, I've just been feeling sort of left out and I know that Gerard has been also." I sat up more furrowing my brow feeling confused. "It's just that ever since you became queen; we haven't really gotten to spend time together. You went on your honeymoon, and then you came back and you and Maxon were getting adjusted and it just-you guys are-well you were busy." She looked down blushing and I gave her a confused look. "Well you-you know; you got pregnant." My eyes widened in understanding and I blushed too trying to look away. "And ever since then, you've been worried about that and we haven't really done much together. You're just never around I guess is what I'm trying to say is that I feel kind of ignored."

"I'm sorry May, I honestly had no idea. I'm just really busy and-"

"NO!" she yelled now with tears in her eyes. I didn't understand why she had gotten so upset so fast though. She stood up and looked at me seriously. "Don't you dare say that America. What happened to family first? What happened to, 'No matter what I'll never forget you or put you aside?" she was crying now but it wasn't the ugly sobbing where your eyes are puffy and red and your body is wracking while snot drips down your face. It was the tears of disappointment and I couldn't stand to look at her.

"May. Calm down. I'm sorry okay?"

She sniffed again and crossed her arms looking away from me and biting her lip. "Even Maxon cares more about us."

"What was that?" I asked hurt.

"You heard what I said. He plays with Gerard and even comes and talks to me sometimes. You never do Ames. And I'm tired of it." Her voice had now risen to a yell. "I'm just tired of you!"

Just as I was about to say something back Leo woke up crying and screaming. Great! This is just fan-freaking-tastic. "Thanks May. Now look what you've done."

"Oh yes it was all me!" She said loudly making wild gestures. I shushed her angrily trying to get Leo to calm down.

"You where the one that yelled!" I whisper shouted to her.

"Good I'm glad." She said starting to walk out. She wasn't crying anymore; she was just upset.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope. Sorry… I don't have time for you." UGHHHHHHHHH that girl just makes me want to scream bloody murder sometimes.

"Wow May! REAL MATURE!"

"Just taking after dear old sister." I heard her mutter still walking away.

If you didn't know by now; us red heads have very large and fast tempers. So as you could tell; I wasn't in a great mood. Especially with a screaming baby in hand. I can't believe I'm going to have two soon. I hope they're not red heads. For my sake, and theirs.

So I sat, rocking my nephew, and thinking about what all May said. Had I really been ignoring them that much? Hmmm I don't even know anymore. Don't get me wrong; I love being here and I love Maxon so much, but, it's so hard sometimes. I miss when life was simple and I didn't have to worry about anything but my family. I guess she's right though. I have been doing a pretty bang up job when it came to being a sister. And when did Maxon visit her and Gerard? Huh. Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later. I decided then that I was going to be a better sister and daughter. It was a need and a want. I seriously didn't want this drama in my life. No sir-ey. Drama is not for me…. Hey! I just rhymed… Oh well; that's beside the point.

Leo finally stopped crying and I realized it had been about 15 minutes. Geez babies really do take away your time don't they?! I placed him in the blue bassinet sitting next to me and sat back rubbing my stomach. One of my little peanuts were kicking. "Well hello baby." I said looking down at my stomach. "I messed up didn't I?" the kicking stopped and I frowned lying back placing a hand over my eyes. "Yeah I really did."

I stayed sitting and thinking for about 15 minutes and was about to get up when Maxon came in. "Hello darling how are you." He kissed me on the cheek and then sat down across from me.

"Not good." I said nibbling on my lip and looking down. "I made a big mistake."

"What did you do this time?" I sent a glare at him so sharp it could cut grass "kidding, kidding." He said in mock surrender.

"I haven't really been doing many family things you know? I mean May is mad at me and I can see why. She's cooped up in this place with no one her age and doesn't get to see her friends as much and oh I don't even know!" I said covering my eyes and sighing.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." I scoffed at him rolling my eyes. "What I'm serious. Talk things through and work it out. Now."

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey you're not the boss o-"

"Now."

He got up and walked over to me helping me up. "Okay but what about Leo?"

"I can take care of him." He said looking to the basinet.

"You sure?"

"Yessss! Now go before I pick you up and carry you there."

I took a minute to think about this. "Well my ankles do hurt quite a bit. Sooo-"

"GO."

"Okay, okay geez, no need to be so feisty. I'm supposed to be the feisty one." I laughed walking out but then started to walk slower the closer I approached her room. I mean I could do this. I am a queen after all. And queens must do what is right and do it with poise and their head held high. I took a deep breath and kept walking. I also gave myself a peep talk of sorts. I may be queen but my self-confidence levels were at an all-time low at the moment.

Come on America you got this.

No; no you don't have this.

Yes you do

Nooo. No you don't.

She's just your sister.

Yeah but she's a feisty little bugger.

You're older.

She's smarter

You're stronger

I'm pregnant.

You're fatter; sit on her

Thanks myself. Really needed that self-confidence boost!

Anytime.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts both offended and a bit agitated. Okay. I knocked quietly a couple of times and when she didn't answer I went inside. "May. You okay?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

I sighed and walked in crossing my arms. She was sitting on her bed in a nightgown playing with her long hair. "Too bad cause I want to talk to you." I walked over to the bed and sat down, with much difficulty I might add. "I'm sorry." She still wouldn't look at me so I reached over and started tickling her. She couldn't hold in the laughs and started screeching and thrashing wildly about.

"Ames! Stop! STOP!" I stopped and laughed sitting back exhausted and looked at her. "You know you can't just tickle me and think that it's all ok." She said looking over to the side.

I pulled a pillow onto my lap and looked down at it picking at it a bit. "I truly am sorry. Really I am May. Please forgive me."

She looked at me for a minute, sighed, and looked back to the side. "Fine. Whatever, you're forgiven. I can tell you're serious its fine."

It was silent for a few minutes and then finally I had a good idea and looked over at her calmly. Okay I'm lying I was like jumping up and down because I had a good idea. "May! MAY! Guess what?"

She struggled to get up and said "What Ames? What?"

"You'll see. Meet me tomorrow at 10 in the morning tomorrow."

"Why? What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." I said taking her hand and squeezing it. I got up and started to leave.

"Wait a second. What?!" she reached for my hand trying to grasp it but I was already leaving.

"Tomorrow at ten! Be there." I yelled leaving her dazed and confused.

I woke up and got dressed in some loose jeans, a big white shirt, and a blue sweater. Maxon was still awake so I walked over and kissed his forehead. As I turned to leave and he reached out and grabbed my hand. I jumped and threw a hand to my heart. "You scared the peanut butter out of me!"

"What?" he barely opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Sorry." I looked down sheepishly, "I had toast with peanut butter on it this morning."

He laughed and pulled me towards him. I stumbled and sat, perched on the edge of the bed while he sat up. He pushed my hair behind my ear and cupped his hands around my face. I looked down as he pressed his forehead to mine. I brushed my hands against his bare chest and started tracing the lines of his abs. My gosh was I lucky! "I like your chest."

"You like my what?" He laughed and looked down at where my hands were. He looked at the pretty low-cut shirt I was wearing and nodded approvingly. "I like your chest too." I could feel my cheeks heating up immediately and looked down. Throughout my pregnancy my chest had indeed gotten quite larger and my shirt showed a 'nice' amount of cleavage. I hadn't even noticed till then and felt suddenly self-conscience. I went to whack his head and he ducked laughing, his shaggy hair swishing around. He grabbed my hands and held them up above my head. He blew some hair out of his eyes and smiled. My face was still burning and I refused to look at him. I felt his hand that wasn't holding mine go to my stomach and my eyes snapped open.

He wouldn't dare.

His hands began to move over my stomach fast and lightly as he tickled me. I started laughing and couldn't stop. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and started streaming down my face. "Maxon!" I got out. "Please….Stop!" he stopped and used his hand to wipe off my cheeks. I sat still doing a sort of hiccup laugh thing for a minute but then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I said over my shoulder. "Thanks to you, and this baby who constantly sits on my bladder, I'm about to burst." I slammed the door shut and relieved myself as quick as I could. When I walked out, Maxon was waiting by the door in just a pair of boxers. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed, and his head down. His long hair covered his eyes like it usually did but the way it was made him look a lot younger than usual.

"You good now?" I nodded my head as he looked up and crossed my arms over my chest suddenly embarrassed, again, about what he said about my chest. I don't know why I always get nervous around him. I mean he is my husband… but I guess it has to do with the fact that I don't ever want to disappoint him.

"I'm fine. I might change though." He looked at me confused. "I mean I might have to much," I gestured to my chest, "showing."

He walked over to me, bent down, and gave me a passionate kiss. I startled to melt into it but he pulled away. "I think you look amazing. I quite like how that shirt makes you look." He smirked and my face began to heat up for like the fifth time.

"It's not too much?" he took a step back and placed a hand on his chin beginning to stroke his chin. He gave me a good look and then came closer giving me a wink.

"I actually don't think it's enough."

I giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Well I'm sorry to tell you but I'm going out and that would just be improper." I kissed him playfully on the lips.

"Well we wouldn't want you to be improper would we?" I shook my head playing along and leaned in close to his ear.

"No. Never improper. I mean at least never outside of this room." I whispered and pulled back. I grabbed my purse and left out the room making sure too swing my hips more than normal. He was left shocked and I was left to go get my baby sister.

I got to the entrance just 2 minutes before 10 and waited for May. I wasn't positive she would come but knowing how curious she usually is I knew there was a good chance she'd show up.

I was right and she arrived at exactly ten wearing jeans, a pink sweater, and some knee high boots. Her hair, like mine, was down and was in soft rings of curls. She didn't look terribly happy but she also didn't seem angry. A maid brought us out our coats and told u the car was waiting when we were ready. "Good morning." I said biting my lip.

"Morning." She replied zipping up her coat. I was having trouble getting mine zipped and started to get tears in my eyes. "Ames what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm ju-just so-o-ooo fat!" I cried wiping my eyes and giving up on the zipper. I heard laughter beside me and saw May coming closer. She moved her hair behind her ears and looked up at me smiling.

"You aren't fat Ames."

"Ye-yes I a-am." I sniffled, my words coming out in gasps as I hiccupped. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

She laughed taking one of my hands. She placed it against my stomach putting one of her hands on my stomach too. "You feel that?" One of the babies squirmed and I smiled a little.

"It moved."

"Yeah Ames that's what babies do." She said sarcastically. I gave her a pointed look but her face softened and lit up. "You know what else babies do? They grow." I looked at her still sniffling and hiccupping. "And you have two of those in you Ames! You aren't fat; you're just being a home for your children so that they can grow up a little, be healthy, and come meet us when they're all ready." I looked down at my tummy and felt another kick. "I personally think that it's beautiful and you look absolutely glowing." I squeezed her hand feeling much better.

"Thank you May." I gave her a big hug and wiped my eyes. "Do you forgive me?" I asked into her shoulder. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course I do silly. You're my sister and we're going to fight sometimes but that's life. It's not all rainbows and gummy bears. Sometimes a storm is going to come. It won't be pretty and someone might get a bit hurt, but afterwards there will be bright happy sunshine and we'll move on with life. I smiled and pulled away taking her hand.

"C'mon May. We're going shopping for something very special."

When we got to the secret place, I made May close her eyes until we got inside. When she opened them, her expression was priceless. "Are you serious?" I nodded my head smiling at her. "Are you sure it's okay."

"Of course. I already talked to Maxon and he said he was okay with it. He never had one as a child so he's actually pretty excited himself."

"Which one's mine?" She looked around at all of them eyes wide.

"You choose." I said gesturing around the store. She ran and hugged me tightly. I looked down surprised and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Um hum. There are some perks to being the Queen." She looked up at me. "I always get my way."

"I don't think that's because you're the queen." I looked down at her, "I think its cause you've got some nice boobs." I could practically feel how red my face was.

"May!"

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is." She started to walk away looking at everything.

"What do mean by that?"

"I mean what I said Ames. I imagine you really do know what I mean judging by the cut of your shirt." I looked down. Seriously were they that out there?

"Is it really that bad?'

She looked back smiling at me. "Let's just say I would kill to have knockers like yours." I stared at her in shock with my mouth open. "And I bet Maxon doesn't mind it too much either."

"MAY!"

"What?" she looked back at me innocently."

"For your information, what Maxon thinks of my breasts are none of your business and also don't call them knockers! It doesn't make me feel better at all when you call them that. I don't think it would make any girl feel good if you called them that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh. I wouldn't care. If someone said I had nice knockers, I would look them in the eyes and say 'Damn right I do.'" I slammed a hand against my forehead. Since when had my innocent little sister become so corrupted? Ugh. I took a deep breath and was just about to go over to her when my phone rang.

"Hello this is America speaking."

"America I have exciting news." The person on my phone yelled into my ear and I had to pull it back

"Elise is that you?" I asked laughing. She squealed and I held the phone away again. "What's going on?"

"I'm a mommy now!" I couldn't even speak. "America are you there?"

"Yeah." I stuttered a grin spreading across my face. "I'm just surprised. You weren't due for a couple of weeks I thought."

"I know! She came early though." There was some rustling and I heard her say thank you to someone. "America I had a little girl."

"Oh Ellie that's amazing! I'm so happy for you. What did you name her?"

"Victoria." She said softly. "I had her two nights ago."

"And I'm just finding out about this now?" I laughed.

"I've been a bit busy." She said sheepishly.

"I'm just joking with you Ellie but I'm so glad you and the baby are safe and healthy. I have to go. I'm out with my sister but please promise to send some photos okay." She agreed and I hung up ecstatic for my friend. We had both come a long way from the selection.

"Ames I want this one." I snapped my attention over to my sister and smiled. I think what she picked out would be perfect. We paid and left both of us beaming. On our way home, I looked over at May. "What are you going to name it?" She looked down at the shitzu puppy sleeping on her lap thinking.

"Ushi."

"I like it. What does it mean?"

"It means ocean. In her little kennel, everything was set up like a beach so I think it might be calming to have a name like that." I nodded my head petting Ushi's head.

Everyone loved her when they met her. Especially Astra. She's especially happy that it's smaller than her. Now two things are smaller than her. Her brother and Ushi.

That night I went to check on May and found her asleep with Ushi curled up near her neck. I pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead goodnight.

I walked up to my room and put on a silk night gown. I padded over to the window and looked outside around my house and saw a flash. I turned around to find Maxon with his camera. "Again?" I chuckled.

"You know I like to get one each month." He said shyly moving some hair out of his eyes. I posed for him by the window so that he could get a good picture of my belly. I waddled over to him to look at the picture and kissed him slowly.

"I love you. You know that?" he nodded his head smiling slightly and I started to play with his tie. "So I was very proper today." He looked up at me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." I went to kiss him and did something no girl should ever do in front of a man. I freaking farted. I, American Singer Schreave, just tooted in front of my husband. I tried to play it off because it wasn't really loud and turned to Maxon who made a strange face. Wow America good job being seductive. You're real talented at this whole 'being sexy' thing. He laughed and took my hands.

"Was that you?"

"No!" I was so embarrassed. "It was… um… one of the babies." Sometimes I'm so stupid that I even surprise myself. I buried my head into my hands and wouldn't look at him.

"Ames its fine." He was laughing softly "It's a natural thing."

"Stop talking." He laughed out loud and tried to cover it with his hands but couldn't. "You're making it worse!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Ames. It's just kind of funny." I peeked my eyes through my hands and felt defeated.

I moved my hands and looked down. "Please forget this happened."

"What happened?" he smirked and I smiled lightly. "C'mon lets go to bed." He stripped down to boxers and helped me into the high bed. I rolled over and he took a running jump onto the bed. I started laughing at his childish ways and he rolled over to me. I kissed him hard tangling his hair in my hands. He kept his hands on my hips as we rolled over and I placed my legs on either side of his. He sat up to where it was like I was sitting in his lap and kissed my nose. "I love you Ames." I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly "I love you too." We both lay down and he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Goodnight love." I buried into his chest and fell asleep pretty much using him as my bed. A very good smelling, good looking, sexy, bed, but still yet; a bed.

 **(A/N) I am really sorry but I hope you loved this chapter and thought it was funny. I'm posting the next chapter in the next couple of day's soooooo yeah. And well, yeah. Any constructive criticism or just comments on what you thought are really appreciated and make sure to like and favorite this story. I am really sorry it's been so long but I am going to finish this story no matter what. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me throughout this story I really appreciate it. Also, we are almost at 100 pages for this story so yayayyayayay I'm super happy. Anyways. Thanks. Love you all. And have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Hey guys so I'm updating again! So yay Sorry this chapter is super depressing I think. In the awful part of my mind I secretly hope you all cry but I don't want you to hate me so please do not. Love you guys! You're all the best for sticking with my story and I hope you love this chapter.**

 **P.S. We're at 104 pages! Eeeeepppppp!**

Marlee went into labor on the fourth at 11 o'clock and was immediately brought to the castle. I met her and Carter at the doorway and led her over to a wheel chair. Some of the nurses scurried over to help and watched with smiles on their faces as Carter rolled her swiftly away to the infirmary. Once there, the doctors gave her some things called ice chips and said that she was at a two so they couldn't give her an epidural yet and she couldn't start pushing. Carter and I sat on either side of her. She held on to his hand and squeezed every time there was a contraction while I sat wiping her forehead and giving her ice chips.

"I want these dang babies out of me!" she screeched. It was now one A.M and she was only at a four. By seven, they could give her an epidural. "Just a bit longer baby. I need you to hold on just a little longer." Carter kept giving her little boosts like this and I was sadly reminded of when they were whipped during the selection. I looked down at the hand I was holding and saw the scars. Bile started to rise up in my throat but I swallowed it down. I needed to stay strong. For Marlee. "Let's talk about something to distract you." I said scooting closer and wiping sweat from her brow. "How did you end up decorating the baby's rooms?" I had only been there for the painting and the ordering of items.

"Well, the girls side is * _deep breath_ * all pink and purple and we painted roses along the top and bottom of her side of the wall." Marlee did a couple of breathing exercises going _hoo hoo hee_ , _hoo hoo hee_ , before she continued. "Her bed is white and the sheets are a plain pink. _*hoo hoo hee_ * my mom also made her a blanket covered in roses that we hung off the top side of the crib." I nodded enthusiastically and smiled wide. "She also has a purple canopy above her bed that hangs down and fans around it. Oh and Carter picked out the cutest, fluffiest bear for her." I laughed and looked over at Carter who was gripping his wife's hand and not showing an ounce of pain every time she death gipped him. He had a bright smile on his face and the corners of his eyes were crinkled. I could already tell that he was ready to have a precious little girl. "Let's see," Marlee said after another contraction hit. I gave her an ice chip and she continued. "There's also a white rocking chair with a pink cushion on her side, a white dresser with roses on the drawers and a white rocking horse with a purple saddle." She kind of looked off and smiled as if seeing the room right there before her eyes.

"What about the other side?" I asked.

She smiled but winced in pain again. "Well, on his side, it's painted Blue, green, yellow, and red polka dots in a section in the middle and _*very deep breath*_ and he has painted airplanes on the bottom and tops of his walls." I smiled imagining what that would look like. "His crib is white with blue sheets and an airplane blanket hanging off the side. Instead of a canopy though, he has little toy airplanes that he can see and play with when he gets older. I picked out his bear and it's brown but has on a green t-shirt. _*hoo hoo hee*_ His dresser is white with airplanes on the drawers and his rocking chair is white with a red cushion. Instead of a play horse, he has an airplane that can be pushed around." I liked her ideas… Cute but simple. By the time she was done talking, it was two thirty and I was exhausted. I can't even imagine how Marlee feels right now.

Another thirty minutes in and Marlee was almost at a five. "You're doing so good Marel's and once those babies come out you'll forget all the pain." I didn't know for sure if that was true but that's what my mom and Kenna said so I guess it's got to be close to the truth. She nodded her head and took a couple of deep breaths before wriggling in pain from another contraction. By three fifteen, Maxon had taken my place of wiping her forehead and giving her ice chips while I leaned on his shoulder from a chair beside him. Carter was resting his head on his hands and looked as if he were in a silent prayer so we talked quietly to each other. Marlee simply stated that she was too tired to talk and instead was breathing in an out as fast as she could.

In a mere thirty more minutes, Marlee was at a seven so we called the nurse for an epidural. She came running in and got it ready while we watched intently to what she was doing. Instead of some kind of drink type medicine like I thought it would be, she pulled out a long needle with a clear liquid inside. "Can you turn her on her side please?" she asked us smiling. We all looked at her with confusion in our eyes but did as she asked.

"Why her side?" Maxon asked finally.

The nurse looked up from rubbing an alcohol pad on Marlee's back and smiled "It's so that I can put it in her back easier." I swear I almost vomited right then and there on a heaving Marlee.

"Excuse me what are you going to do to my wife?" Carter asked with his mouth a gap and scared eyes.

"Put it in her back sir. That's how this works." Carter and Maxon too by then looked like they were going to blow chunks and looked away asking Marlee if she really wanted to do this.

"Just put the damn needle in my back." She yelled closing her eyes in pain as another contraction hit. We all turned away and didn't look back till the nurse called out "all done."

We turned and saw that she was now on her back but something was sticking out of her. "What did you do?"

The nurse just chuckled and took my hands saying "It's all right your highness. It stays in her back to pump the medicine in, she's honestly fine." I sighed in relief but turned back to Marlee still worried.

Those feelings didn't last however because almost right away, Marlee visibly relaxed. Maybe I actually would get an epidural when I had my own.

Thirty minutes later and Maxon and I were being pushed out of the door because she was at a nine and ready to push. "Good luck!" Maxon yelled over his shoulder. "It'll be fine and you'll do great I called almost all the way out the door. Once they shut. I sat down in front of Maxon who had plopped himself on the floor and leaned back on him. _Now all we do is wait_ I thought to myself. Maxon started drawing circles on my tummy and I fell asleep with his warmth encasing me and the heat of where his hands drew circles on me.

General POV

The doctor walked in and said "Okay Marlee these babies are coming fast and we need you to start pushing in just a minute okay?" She had pain etched all over her face but nodded in understanding. He put gloves onto his clean hands and tied his hair back with a bandana. He got down at the foot of the bed and put his hands out. "Okay Marlee now give me a big strong push." After about 20 minutes of screams, pain, sweat, and crying, the first baby came out. It was a little boy weighing 6 pounds 2 ounces. His dad got to wipe off his head and cut the umbilical chord. He brought the baby over to his wife and leant him down.

"He's precious." She whispered "But I'm so tired from pushing, I don't want to push a second baby out." She chuckled slightly and looked at her little boy one more time before looking back to the doctor. "I'm ready." Carter gave the little crying baby to a nurse who scurried off to get him clean.

Marlee once again started pushing, this time it only took 15 minutes but she was still exhausted. As soon as the baby came out though, the doctor knew something was wrong. The babies' cries were quite strangled and she was significantly smaller than her brother. "Samantha we have an issue." One of the nurses hurried over and the Woodworks looked up worried not understanding what was happening. The doctor quickly cut the babies umbilical chord and weighed her. She was only 4 pounds and 3 ounces. Her head was extremely small and she was deathly pale.

"Whats going on? I don't understand what's wrong?" Asked Carter looking over at the doctor and nurse. The doctor looked down sadly and then over at the scared couple.

"I'm sorry to say that your daughter has a condition that is not easily helped."

"Well what is it then?" Asked Marlee on the verge of tears.

"It's called Acute Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome. What happens is that blood can be transfused disproportionally from one twin to the other. This makes the twin that has less blood volume grow much slower than the other twin. Sadly most cases don't make it because they are too weak to live and we can't do anything."

Carter had tears streaming down his face and was holding the hand of his wife while the other covered his mouth. "Are you, are you saying that she's going to, to; to die?" he made a strangled noise and muffled it with his hand more.

The doctor looked him straight in the eye and said "I'm sorry but I don't believe there's any chance, she's just to small and there's no amount of medical gear that could help her."

They both burst in to tears at that and the nurses brought over both babies. After that, everyone left to give them some time. Carter got into the small bed next to Marlee and took hold of the little girl. "Can we name them?" Marlee asked, tears streaming down her face. He nodded looking at his dying little girl

"She's so beautiful and-" he couldn't finish his sentence, his little girls whole body fit in the palm of his hand and here she was, dying as he watched helpless.

"You can name her." Marlee chocked out stroking her daughter's cheek. The babies breathing was hitched and sounded weak. It was breaking Marlee's heart just to hear it.

"Katya Elizabeth." He chocked out kissing her head as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "You can name him."

"Kile Aaron." She managed a slight smile and looked down at the little baby clutching her finger.

"Hi Katya." Carter's mouth trembled and he stroked her tiny blonde baby hairs. He could barely speak "Hi Kile." He stocked his son's small head. "I'm your daddy and this amazing lady is your mama." He took a few moments and sniffed back his tears. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Hi Katya, Hi Kile. I'm your mama" she broke down then as Katya started to make strangled noises. Her pedal pink lips opened slightly gasping for a breath and she opened her eyes for the first time. They were green just like Carters while Kile had blue ones. Carter felt for her heart beat on her weak body and noticed that it was extremely slow.

"No." he cried carefully holding her close to his chest. "Please, no, don't go yet." He broke down tears streaming down his face. He was so desperate for his daughter to stay with him. "Please I'm not ready, please I love you so much." He was holding her close to his face and tight against him. Marlee was beside him, balling, she couldn't even speak. "Please sweetie hang on. Daddies got you please." She took hold of his finger and held it tightly as she let out gasping breaths. Her heart began to slow even more and panic swept across his face as she closed her eyes. "No I can't lose you. Don't let go, daddies here please don't let go not yet." He didn't even wipe his eyes afraid he would make something change. "Please baby, don't go. We just met you! I have something for you. Here." He pulled out the bear he had picked out and dangled it for her. She slightly opened her eyes her breath fast and withered. "See he'll protect you at night and make sure you're always happy. But you have to hang on. You can't give up. Please. Please. Please." He was slightly rocking her and was praying with all his might. When he couldn't speak any more, Marlee could again.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry. That was my one job and I-I failed." She burst into sobs and buried closer to Carter.

"I swear I'll protect you. You'll never get hurt and you'll run and play and be my little girl." Carter tightly closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out. "You have to stay with us though okay. Just please stay, please." Her eyes opened one last time and he and Marlee smiled down at her slightly thinking she was getting better. She smiled slightly at the sight of her parents and then took her last breath. It came harsh and trembled but then she was still. Her hand went limp and slipped from Carters finger. He stared at her unblinking as tears clouded his vision. As soon as her breath stopped, Kile started crying and reaching out towards where his sister was. Even though he was a newborn, they still had a connection and it had just snapped like a rubber band. Somehow he noticed that break.

Carter started pushing his fingers against her chest trying to do a little CPR but it wasn't working. She was gone. "No please, no. No. No. No. No. Please come back. Come back to me." Marlee burst into strangled sobs and looked at her beautiful little girl with the petal pink lips and unblinking green eyes. Carter held her close saying soothing words but nothing worked. His little girl had just been brought into the world and taken out of it within an hour. Even though she was gone, Marlee traded children with him and looked at her still child with shaking breaths. Her rocking chair had been brought down and Marlee went over to rock her child for the first and last time. She touched the soft flowered fabric and sat down putting the handmade blanket around both her and Katya.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go" she gently rocked her voice trembling at the words of her lullaby.

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

The song was bittersweet but Marlee even though it hurt, believed that it was the only one she could sing as her goodbye to her little girl. She was in a better place now, her suffering was over, but Marlee wanted her back so bad. She was too young and had no reason to be dead right now. It wasn't fair. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed her daughters forehead and continued rocking.

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

She closed her eyes sinking into the melody and wishing she was gone too. Then maybe her daughter wouldn't be so lonely. She couldn't stand the thought that her baby was alone and scared and by herself. She just had to believe that someone was taking care of her. They had to be. Marlee needed to be here, to take care of Kile and love Carter. If she were to go, it would be bad, he just lost his daughter. He couldn't lose his wife to. She leant close to her daughters head and gave her a shaky kiss. "I love you more than life itself, but I have to stay here for daddy and for your brother okay." She could barely talk and wiped her eyes and nose taking deep breaths. "So don't give up on me okay. I know we'll be together someday and God knows I'm already looking forward to that day but until then, you be a good girl and look out for us." She leant closer and whispered softly trembling, "You are my angel and as long as you are with me in my heart-" she broke, biting her lip, "I will never stay strong and have hope. I love you." She began rocking again. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

"Goodbye my Angel. I love you with all my heart."

A week later, the funeral was held and it was lovely. White lilies decorated in beautiful pots flowered the ground and the service was beautiful. Many came to pay their respects and throughout the whole thing, America never once let go of Marlee. Everyone cried, even the men. It was a loss to harsh for an innocent, young, and beautiful person like Katya. She was just a baby. Just a little baby. When everyone left, Marlee and Carter stayed behind with little Kile. When they reached her grave, Kile put a hand on the stone and smiled slightly, his sister would always be with him. Even though he was still a newborn, he somehow felt her presence at that grave-stone.

"Well baby," Carter started, trying not to cry. "I'm not going to say goodbye because that would be too hard, but I want you to know I'll visit you all the time." He broke down falling to his knees, "And I will never, ever, forget you." Marlee got to her knees too, holding Kile tightly and carefully to her chest,

"We love you baby girl, don't forget us." She smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks and got up taking Carters hand. "Can you give me a minute?" She asked with a sad smile. Carter nodded wiping his tears and sniffing. He took his son carefully and walked back to the castle with him. "Remember, I will always be with you. Always." She touched the gravestone gently and wiped away the tears leaking down her face.

With that, she turned away and started walking back towards the castle. On her way she found a small piece of paper and picked it up, reading what it said. She gasped in surprise not knowing what to think. Quickly she ripped it up and let it fly away in the breeze, clearly only she was supposed to see it, no one else and that was okay. She now knew that even though she couldn't be with Katya, she was in good hands. The paper permanently etched into her mind said…

Looking after your beautiful daughter Katya. Don't worry, be happy, and live life to its fullest.

\- Love you loser - Celeste

She smiled it was going to be okay. Not just yet but hopefully soon.

 **(A/N) So what do you think? I hope you all liked it and tell me what you think or how you felt during this chapter. I'll update ASAP when I get the chance but till then I hope you are all living life to the fullest and loving what you have! Bye bye**

 **-Thehumanlibrary**


End file.
